The Random Roulette!
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: Welcome to the Random Roulette! In this wonderful collection of oneshots, 1 will eat 3. It's a game of sorts, treatment for your boredom. If you've read TCoaL or the Amazing Adventures, you're in for a real surprise! T for safety! Review-driven, thanks for the contributions! Read chapter one for the full-summary! Crazy, random ships, amazing scenarios, candy apple gumdrop squishy!
1. Welcome to the Roulette!

Hello, everyone! And welcome to

The Random Roulette!

Okay, so maybe it's only psuedo-random, but it'll be a bang for your buck!

So here's what we're going to do:

You send me a scenario like this (using numbers only between 1 and 20): 1 finds 6 and 4 kissing. How does s/he react?

So that's the jist of it... only one catch...

I'm only telling you WHO will be playing in these rounds, not listing them by number! Read the characters, write scenarios in reviews, and hope that your wish comes true! (oh, and if you're thinking about using the law of elimination, you should probably know that the order of characters gets shifted every now and then. might wanna take a peek at those cameras while I'm talking...)

One more thing you should know: The upper limit of numbers gets updated two. Sporadically, if I may add. Read, very sporadically!

So here are our competitors!

Ocelott (female)

Itscartooncookie (male)

LonelyWhistler (male)

Jesse (male)

Jessica (a.k.a. Fem!Jesse)

Axel

Olivia

Lukas

Aiden

Maya

Gill

Reuben

Nohr

Calvin

Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer

Magnus the Rogue

Gabriel the Warrior

Soren the Architect

Ivor the Enchanter

The Death Bowl Announcer

Guess that's everyone. Why don't you read chapter two to see how things work?


	2. 19, 18 and, not 17, but 16!

**19 is teaching 18 math, and 16 makes fun of them.**

 **And we check our list, toss it into the converter and here we are!**

 **Ivor is teaching Axel math, and Reuben makes fun of them!**

 **Roll the Roulette!**

* * *

"Alright, let's try this again." Ivor annoyedly places five apples on a table in front of Axel.

"Thank goodness, I was starving!" Axel shouts before reaching to grab one, only to get his hand swatted by a frustrated Ivor.

"No! They're not for eating! Agh! Alright," He calms down a bit before continuing his lecture, "Alright, if I have four apples, and I take away one of them, how many apples do I have?"

"Four." Ivor blinks.

'Seriously?!' He thinks.

"If you have four apples and you take away one of them, you still have four, don't you? I mean, they're _your_ apples. It's not like you're giving them away to someone." Axel explains. Ivor sighs.

"Okay, I understand that... I have four apples. If I decide to give one apple to Sue, how many do I have left?" He asks, hoping that Axel will understand the question.

"... who is this Sue character? Why are you giving her an apple?"

"That's not the point, Axel! It's just an example!"

"... what?" Ivor groans in frustration before snatching all four apples off the table and throwing them away.

"If I have four apples and I throw them all away, what do I have left?"

"An angry griefer staring at you from behind."

"WHAT?! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Sure it makes sense. If I was napping on the couch and someone threw a bunch of apples at me, I'd be pretty steamy." Ivor turns around and comes to face with an angry Magnus glaring right back at him.

"Watch. It." Magnus sneers before walking away angrily. Reuben then emerges from underneath the table laughing.

* * *

 **And that's how Random Roulette is going to work! Hope you enjoyed that. And now you know that Ivor's 19, Axel's 18, and Reuben's 16. Now all you have to do is find out what number Olivia is, hope I haven't switched the numbers up, and then you might have some Olixel... or some Jexel, if you're not so lucky. Leave a scenario in the form of a review!**


	3. RULES! IMPORTANT! READ THEM!

Da Rules.

It's a bit weird... this should've been chapter one... eh, before you go and read the next chapter, you should read these rules if you want to make suggestions.

Rule number one!... uh... read the list... For now, pay close attention to rules **1, 2, 4, 12 and 13**. The others are just jokes.

1\. Be aware that I can turn down suggestions. That means, if you have a suggestion, I can... you know... turn it down. It just depends on what the suggestion is, which leads us to rule two which is...

2\. Be appropriate with the suggestion! No kinkiness. I guess that's really the only thing you need to worry about, sexual stuff. But I'll do ships and the occasional kiss. Yeah... but that leads us to rule number three...

3\. Three is the magic number! Onto number four!

4\. Try not to be all out gory, friends! I am a proud author of crack, but sometimes enough is enough. Still, suggest crackish things! I can actually take a lot of violence before saying 'no'. You never know until you try! Rule number 5!

5\. Never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever again!

7\. Rule number six!... wait... rule number six doesn't exist, does it?

6\. Oh, there it is!

8\. Add two!

10\. What happened to nine?

7.

8.

9.

11\. Oh... I get it now...

12\. Rules will get updated every now and then, but not on this chapter. New rules will always be in a new chapter, so you don't have to worry about missing anything if you're a loyal follower.

13\. No suggestions with names (e.g. Make Reuben fly). I got a review asking for some Jesskas. What you need to do if you want me to consider writing Jesskas, you should write a suggestion like this: Ship 15 and 4. That's how Random Roulette works.


	4. The Cake

**Here's #1!**

 **TheGoddessOfCake writes that 3 and 19 find out that 17 had eaten their cake, so 12 comes in through a hole in the wall and smashes 17 to bits.**

 **So we take the little piece of paper and throw it into the converter aaaand...**

 **Ocelott and Ivor find out that Soren had eaten their cake, so Jesse comes in through a hole in the wall and smashes Soren to bits.**

 **... *laughs evilly* Hit it with considerable force, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Owkayzies! (hit is with considerable force)**

* * *

Ivor is walking into the kitchen, taking the apples into it. You know, the ones he used in Axel's math lesson? Yeah, those.

So, he walks into the kitchen and sees Ocelott doing something on a crafting grid.

"What are you doing, Ocelott?" He asks curiously.

"I'm making a cake!" She replies happily after adding the last ingredient to the crafting recipe. Boom! Cake! "Would you like some?" She asks once she's done.

"Yes, please." Ivor replies.

"Well, we have to wash our hands!" She shouts offhandedly before grabbing Ivor by the beard and running off to the nearest bathroom. At this point, Soren walks into the room and sees the cake. The cake looks delicious.

"I can't remember the last time I had cake." Soren thinks aloud to himself as he licks his lips. At first, he just eats some of the icing, but before you can say 'Stealing is wrong and punishable by law!', the cake is gone. Ocelott and Ivor walk back into the room, but gasp at the sight of a cakey Soren and a missing cake.

"YOU ATE OUR CAAAAKE!" Ocelott whines as Soren flinches.

"You cake-nabbing dreamcrusher!" Ivor shouts at Soren, his voice filled with anger. "Now we have no choice but to-"

"SHOW US THE HOLE IN THE WALL!" Ivor and Ocelott shout simultaneously. "THREE! TWO! ONE!" At this point, Jesse launches through a hole in the wall.

"I did it! I did it!" He shouts before Dora walks into the room and sings the 'We did it song'... or at least _tries_ to before Jesse smashes her to bits with a hammer.

"Hey, Jesse, think you could do the same thing to Soren here?" Ivor asks politely.

"He stole our cake." Ocelott adds. Jesse looks at Soren with a somewhat not-in-one's-right-mind smile.

"For a bucket of candy, I would!" He shouts gleefully before charging Soren and smashing him to bits.

* * *

 **So now you know that 3 is Ocelott, 12 is Jesse and 17 is Soren!**

 **WARNING! The new upper-limit number is 21. Pick numbers 1-21 now!**

 **Well, that's it for episode one of the Random Roulette! Compliments to TheGoddessOfCake for today's episode! Next up, we have PurplePig!**


	5. In Memory of Aiden

**PurplePig writes that 12 tries to comfort 6 after 8's death. A bit of a sad one, she says herself, but let's give it a try!**

 **Let's throw it right into the converter and we get...**

 **Jesse tries to comfort Itscartooncookie after Aiden's death.**

 **Tap it, Crisper. It might have the feels.**

 **Crisper: (taps it)**

* * *

Itscartooncookie's POV

It has been about two weeks since Aiden's died. If anyone's taking his death well, it's not me. Of course, most of the Ocelots are still confused, and everyone's sad. He was building, died doing the thing he loved most.

Ocelott's tried consoling me, but... I dunno... she's a bit oblivious at times and currently thinks that (1) I'm crying about a lost grass block and (2) Aiden's taking a really long nap. Kind of funny, when you think about it.

*sigh* I still can't get over it, though.

Jesse's POV

There he is again, just sitting down, staring at the sunset. Like yesterday. I walk up to him, not sure about what I'm going to say, but wanting to be a friend to him. I sit down next to him; he shifts a little, and I don't move.

"Uh... hey, Cookie." I greet.

"Hey..." He replies sadly.

"Um... are you okay, Its?"

"... not really... I miss him, Jesse." I sigh. Itscartooncookie and Aiden were really starting to become friends. They were actually in the process of building the tallest tower in Minecraftia. Aiden was like a teacher to Itscartooncookie as far as building went, and they quickly became buddies. But then came that day, that stormy day...

"Me too, Its." I reply, putting my hand around his shoulder. He sighs. "He'd want you to be happy... you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know... but... it's so hard now."

"I know. It takes time." I explain to him softly. For a while more, we sit there, remembering the good times, the bad... it was all so wonderful, and I know how sad he is that they had to come to such an unsettling end. I hug him softly. I hear his soft crying. I cry too.

We can't believe he's gone.

* * *

 **I tried... pretty feely, right?... well... that ends episode 2 of the Random Roulette... it was kind of sad. Anyways, I kind of know how it feels to lose someone you love. Namely it was my great aunt and my grandfather. I went to my great aunt's funeral... tears were shed... it's gotten better now, but I can't help to get wet in the face whenever I think about it... she looked peaceful...**

 **Well, now you know that 6 is Itscartooncookie and 8 is Aiden.**

 **Well... next up for the Random Roulette, we have a suggestion from a loyally reviewing, crackfic loving buddy of mine. He's GreenDeLaBean and he doesn't like sneks!**


	6. Snek Farm

Welcome back to the Random Roulette! Got past the feels, and here we are with some more food for the converter!

 **GreenDeLaBean writes that 12, 5 and 8 go look for the hidden green bean farm in the forest to find a secret military base under it . They find out that 14 got there before them and 14 warns them the delicious Green beans are not beans but snakes after he swiftly flicks one of the "green beans".**

 **And they don't find a military base nor weapons of mass destruction.**

 **After we toss it into the generator, we find that Jesse, Calvin and Aiden are gonna find a secret green-bean farm in the forest. Gill's gonna get there first and warn them about the "green beans" that are in fact snakes!**

 **Apparently, Aiden has somehow come back from the dead... *shrugs like that's the norm***

 **Minus the birdies, I give you No. 3! Hit it Crisper! But watch out for the green beans! They're snakes! Sneks, I say! SNEEEEEKZZZZ!**

 **Crisper:... you've had too much sugar, haven't you? (hits it) AAAHH! SNEKS! (explodes)**

* * *

It is 5:30 in the morning. Everyone is asleep except for Jesse who is up to no good. Jesse is sitting on his bed with a flashlight, cackling evilly to himself, singing a repetitive, tuneless song.

 _Go to green beans and check in the dirt!_

 _Militia! Militia! Weapons of mass destruction!_

 _Tra-la-la! Fa-la-la!_

"Jesse! Go to sleep!" Axel calls annoyedly from his bedroom. Jesse makes raspberry noises and gets out of bed before running into Olivia's room. He sees Olivia fast asleep in bed before running up to her. He pulls out a baloon-sword and starts whacking her with considerable force.

"Aaah! Jesse! What's the big idea?!" She shouts annoyedly before sitting up in bed.

"I have to go to the green-bean farm to find the secret military base under it! Weapons of mass destruction, Olivia! Mass destruction!" He shouts crazily. Olivia sends him a cut-eyed glare.

"Who told you about this?" She asks annoyedly. His happiness fades and he looks at her embarrassedly.

"Um... the voices in my head." He tells her bashfully, digging his foot into the floor.

"You know that the voices in your head aren't real, right?" She asks him kindly.

"Well, yeah, but... sometimes their ideas are amazing, Olivia!" He shouts. Groaning, she pulls her cover over her head.

"Ever since the Witherstorm, Jesse's lost his marbles!" She mutters to herself. Jesse promptly leaves before running into Ellegaard's room.

"Ellegaard!" He screams at the top of his lungs. Ellegaard jerks awake.

"Who the- What the- Why the-" She then sees that Jesse is smiling wildly at her. "What?!"

"Where's Calvin?!" He asks.

"... not here..." She replis frustratedly. "Why do you need Calvin?"

"I'm going to take him away with me on a wondrous adventure!" Jesse sings at the top of his lungs.

"... yeah..." Ellegaard goes back to sleep. Jesse walks out of the room and bumps into Aiden whom he stuffs into a burlap sack. After hunting around a bit more, he finds Calvin sneaking around the kitchen and stuffs him into the sack as well. Jesse tosses the two onto a horse and gallops into the rising sun.

About an hour later, he lets Aiden and Calvin out of the burlap sack.

"AAAAHH! CREEPY BLACK DUDE!" Aiden screams before slapping Calvin in the face. The two get into a slapping fight while Jesse sings another one of his annoying songs.

(sing to Soren's 'Farewell' song)

 _Voices in my head, their ideas are swell._

 _I'm feeling so fine, but they say I'm not well._

 _But I tell them all just to go to_ -

He stops himself.

 _... But I tell them all just go to smell!_

 _'Cuz I'm alright, and so I say..._

 _Oh! Notchgammit!_

"Boo! Boo, you stink!" Aiden randomly yells.

"Shhh! We're here!" Jesse warns them. He gets off of his horse and pulls the two out of the burlap sack. They have found the green-bean farm.

"Ooh! Green-beans!" Calvin yells before grabbing one of them and swallowing it whole.

"You should really chew your food, Calvin." Jesse advises before they hear rustling in the trees. After a few seconds of suspense, Gill emerges from the bushes. Everywhere on his body are pairs of little red ticks on his skin. His skin is pale and he seems sick, as Jesse is quick to point out. "Gill! Everywhere on your body are pairs of little red ticks on your skin! You skin is pale, and you seem sick, as I am quick to point out!" He shouts, suddenly sounding like a Charles Dickens fanatic.

"Don't eat the green beans!" He moans before toppling over. "They're sneks!" He wails before the poison gets the best of him and he dies. Calvin laughs.

"Snakes?! Oh please! These are obviously green-beans! If I just swallowed whole a snake, don't you think I'd-" Calvin suddenly freezes mid-sentence.

"... don't we think you'd what?" Jesse asks annoyedly. Aiden walks up to Calvin and pushes him over. Calvin topples over like a solid statue.

"... oh... they really are snakes..." Jesse states as the "green beans" slither to life, hissing evilly. "Well, at least they didn't- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHH!" Jesse screams as a snake bites him between the legs.

"Ha! You jinxed yourself!" Aiden laughs before remembering Dumb Ways to Die... namely the point in the game with the hot dog and the perfect mustard. "...-" before he can say another word, a snake latches onto his eyeball. "AHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The two boys topple over and are attacked by the delicious green-beans. And no, they do not find the weapons of mass-destruction.

Back at home, everyone wonders of the whereabouts of Jesse, Calvin, Aiden and Gill who are all presumably dead. But before any action is taken, Magnus randomly explodes! The only thing that is left of him are his boots. Nohr gets his boots, and everyone somehow lives happily ever after!... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

* * *

 **And there you have it, folks! Random Roulette, episode 3! Tune in for next chapter's adventure's episode!... nya! And now you know that Calvin is 5 and Gill is 14!**


	7. The Holy Almond Milk

**Welcome back! It's a-me, Mario!... I mean... Gamerwhogames...**

 **Well! Ayy Lmao II writes that 2, 11 and 19 go on a journey to retrieve holy almond milk. 3 knows the horrible truth about where almond milk comes from and tries to get to them in time but fails. Flying almonds with M4a1's and adam sandler are the last thing they see.**

 **Toss it into the converter aaaaaand...**

 ***drumroll***

 **Olivia, Magnus and Ivor go on a journey to retrieve holy almond milk. Ocelott knows the horrible truth about where almond milk comes from and tries to get to them in time but fails. Flying almonds with M4a1's and adam sandler are the last thing they see.**

 **Okayzies! Really excited about this one! Let's get at it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper:... what?**

 **Me: Oh! Sorry! I meant to say 'hit it, Crisper'.**

 **Crisper: Ditto! (hits it)**

* * *

It is five o'clock in the morning. Jesse, Calvin, Aiden and Gill still haven't returned, as Olivia will point out.

Everybody is eating breakfast when Olivia suddenly has an epiphany.

"AAAH! JESSE STILL HASN'T COME BACK!" She screams offhandedly. Before anything else is said, Ivor also has an epiphany.

"AAAH! MAGNUS, DIDN'T YOU DIE LAST CHAPTER?!" He screams at Magnus. Magnus ponders this for ten seconds before gasping.

"AAAH! I _DID_ DIE LAST CHAPTER!" He screams at Petra who falls out of her chair. Then Axel has an epiphany.

"AAAH!... oh wait, nevermind." So they get back to eating before Gabriel makes a suggestion.

"Don't you think that you should go and try to find Jesse?" He asks.

"Nah! I've got a better idea!" Olivia tells them all. "We're going to find the holy almond milk!" Applause occurs around her as they congratulate her for her very crackish idea.

Olivia, Ivor and Magnus pack their bags and head off into the big, wide world! After a few minutes of walking, they stop by a cow farm.

"OH MY FRIKKIN' NOTCH! A COW FARM!" Olivia suddenly screams at the sight of cows munching on green-beans which were in fact sneks. The trio runs up to the cow farm and use the 'No Tresspassing' sign to aid them in climbing over the electric fence. After getting shockled a few times, Olivia runs up to a cow with a sinister grin on her face. Ivor and Magnus stop and notice her.

"Uhh... Olivia, why're you staring at that cow like that?" Ivor asks before Olivia hits the cow with an empty bucket.

"Hehe, cow pee." She chuckles to herself.

"What?! Okay, for you that's just offhanded! Isn't it me who's supposed to be crazy and weird?" Magnus asks annoyedly. Olivia drinks the milk, only to spit it out in disgust. "What? What's wrong?"

"IT'S NOT ALMOND MILK!" She shrieks, dropping the bucket and clutching her mouth as if she's becoming sick. Ivor then dramatically falls to his knees.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screams, shaking his fist at the sky. Then Darth Vader descends from a pink cloud and hands Ivor the NObel prize. Ivor eats the prize and passes out due to oxygen defeciency.

"Where are we gonna get almond milk from?" Magnus asks Olivia who stares shockedly at the floor. At that point, and old, creepy-looking man walks up to them, a dark twinkle in his green eyes.

"I know where you can get some almond from." He sneers at the three of them.

"Really?! Where?!" Olivia asks amusedly. The creepy old man smiles like the Grinch, and in the blink of a pixel Olivia, Ivor and Magnus are in a dark looking temple. He walks up the dramatic stairs and returns holding a golden goblet which he hands to Olivia.

"Yay! Almond milk!" She shouts before putting the cup to her mouth. But before she could drink, a bunch of police-officers burst into the room and prompty shot the creepy old man. Then Ocelott, dressed like a police-officer snatches the goblet from Olivia.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Olivia shouts angrily.

"Do you KNOW where almond milk comes from?!" The sun-cat-hybrid asks shockedly.

"Of course we do!" Magnus interjects. "It comes from a golden goblet in a creepy, dark temple underground! Duh!"

"No! It's not even milk at all, gammit!"

"Wh-what?" Olivia, Magnus and Ivor seem shocked. Ocelott draws in a shaky breath before continuing.

"I swore to Notch that I wouldn't say." She whimpers.

"I-if it makes it any better, we'll both tell you a secret we swore not to tell, then you'll tell us your secret. Deal?" Magnus asks. He is sounding more and more like Petra every single day! Ocelott nods. "Okay... the Order of the Stone didn't kill the Enderdragon... we blinked it into nonexistence using the same command-block that Ivor used to create the Witherstorm."

"WH-WHAT?!"

"My turn! Crazy, but true, but... well... Magnus is a drug-dealer."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Magnus screams, wasting no time in jumping to his defense. Olivia shrugs.

"So, where does almond-milk come from?" Olivia asks. Ocelott stammers a bit before clearing her throat.

"Well... it... I CAN'T TELL YOU!" She suddenly wails. "Notch said that if I told, something horrible would happen to me and whomever I tell it to!" She shouts emphatically.

"You have to! Soren said he'd rip out my heart, fry it and eat it as a burger if I told about the Order of the Fradulents- I mean, 'Stone'! I meant to say 'Order of the Stone'!" Magnus shouts angrily.

"Yeah, and Magnus said that if I told anyone about his drug-dealing life-"

"Which, by the way, DOESN'T EXIST!"

"He said if I told then Petra would get it!"

"Wait, why is Petra getting it?" Ocelott asks.

"Because Petra's a drug-dealer too! Tell us the secret!" Ocelott groans.

"Fine! Almond milk is mashed up almonds in water!" As the words leave her mouth, the ground shakes and a statue of Notch rises from the ground.

"NOOOO! YOU HAVE FAAAILEED MEEEE!" It wails. Then the ground breaks open and a fleet of almonds rises from the depths, armed with M4A1's.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Ocelott wails before she is pelted with bullets. Magnus, Olivia and Ivor slowly start backing away as the temple is swarmed with rifle-bearing flying-almonds.

"Is it too late to tell you guys that I'm highly allergic to tree-nuts of all kinds?" Ivor asks. Then he too is pelted with bullets. Before he dies, the almonds swarm into his mouth and he dies of the reaction to the nuts and the bullets. The question is which killed first? The almond or the gun?

Olivia and Magnus started running for their lives before Magnus gets gunned down by the almond-soldiers. Olivia is the last one to fall. As she lays on the ground, taking ragged gasps of air, she looks into the sky and sees Adam Sandler standing a way off from her.

"I can't run a company, Olivia. I can't even run my own life." And so are his final words before he too is pelted.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next up is a suggestion from CremeDeLaMeme, whom I believe might have something to do with GreenDeLaBean... oh well! Thanks for reading. And now you know that Olivia is 2, and Magnus is 11. So far, that's 11/21 characters mentioned. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Vietnam Flashback

**Welcome back! SethBli-I mean... Gamerwhogames here... man I've got to stop doing that! Well, apparently CremeDeLaMeme writes that 5, 7, 1 and 16 are out training and enjoying themselves until 13 comes along and accidentally triggers 7's Vietnam flashback.**

 **Toss it into the converter and we get...**

 **Calvin, Ellegaard, Nohr and Reuben are out training and enjoying themselves until Gabriel comes along and accidentally trigger's Ellegaard's Vietnam flashback!**

 **Here we go! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

"Alright! Now when you put the repeater there, you need to add a comparator because it's fun to!" Ellegaard explains to her three students who are Nohr, Calvin and Reuben. Why no Olivia, you ask? Don't you remember what happened with the M4A1 almonds and Adam Sandler? Well, anyways, Ellegaard is teaching. Quiet, children.

"Ellegaard, why do I have to learn Redstone anyways?!" Nohr complains even though she's doing a really good job.

"Because today we're going to give Magnus a heart-attack! Redstonian Reform prank, baby!"

"... riiight..." Nohr gets back to her Redstone practice. The only thing Calvin is doing is turning piston stair on and off and on and off... like in Assembly Required! Remember that one?

"How are you doing, Reuben?" She asks Reuben who is eating Redstone dust. After eating a few clumps of it, Reuben starts feeling sick. So he runs back into the house and throws up all over the new, white carpet, staining it red. "Typical..." She mutters to herself, though she has no idea what Reuben is doing to the home interiors.

After a few more minutes, Gabriel walks outside in a sweater and thick winter pants. Even though it's ninety-degrees outside.

"Oh, hey Gabe!" Ellegaard greets.

"Hello, Ellegaard." He replies as he walks up to Ellegaard tiny Redstone class. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just doing a bit of preparing. We're going to prank Magnus into thinking that the best griefers are turning into nerds. We're gonna give him a heart-attack!" Ellegaard states, unknowingly predicting the very near future.

"Geez, it's hot out here." Gabriel thinks aloud before starting to take off the thick clothes. When he is finished, he is wearing a white undershirt and some shorts. He then looks back at Ellegaard who has a dazed look in her eyes. Her pupils are also dilated. "Ellegaard?"

"Wh-wha?" She asks, shaking her head as if to snap out of something.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine..." She stammers before Magnus walks into the area.

"Hello, everybody!" He shouts. "You'll never believe what just happened! Not only have I somehow resurrected from death by M4A1 almonds, I have also realized that I could really go for a delicious cupcake!" He pulls out a cupcake.

Ellegaard's POV

"So, what're you up to?" Magnus asks, even though Ellegaard doesn't hear.

Bombs explode

"Uh... why are you giving me the silent-treatment?"

Someone covered in blood screams in pain as he is being dragged off by paramedics

"Ellie? Ellie?!"

A bunch of bombs blow up, leaving fire and death everywhere

Omniscient POV

Ellegaard passes out.

"AAAAAAAHHH! WHAT DID WE DO?!" Magnus screams before feeling a crushing sensation in his chest. He keels over with a heart-attack just like Ellegaard predicted. Gabriel screams like a girl and runs to get help.

Meanwhile, Nohr assumes that Magnus is dead and runs away to Boomtown to declare the first day of The Reign of Nohr.

Magnus and Ellegaard recover, but Magnus blows his stack when he returns to Boomtown as Not-The-King-of-Boomtown. So he blows Nohr up. Every time Nohr sees TNT, she has Vietnam flashbacks that require medical attention. It was a gruesome day for her.

Thu End! *winks*

* * *

 **Next up is my buddy The Ender Pickaxe who was last seen by me as super-excited about episode 5. Anyways, now you know that Ellegaard is 7 and Nohr 1.**


	9. Calvin's Killing Spree

**Welcome back! The Ender Pickaxe writes that 5 finds out they can respawn, so they prank 4, 6,7 and 15, but as revenge 20 shouts THIS IS BOOMTOWN! and rides her.**

 **(converter beeping noises)**

 ***ding!***

 **Calvin finds out they can respawn, so they prank Lukas, Itscartooncookie, Ellegaard and Jessica, but as revenge the Death Bowl Announcer shouts 'THIS IT BOOMTOWN!' and rides her.**

 **Okay, with no riding, I give you No. 6! Also, please read the rules. There are rules against potentially racy content, even though I might still write it, just filtering out the *ahem*-content.**

 **Anywayzz... Crisper! Hit it like there's no tomorrow! Nothing's too random unless if it's not seem what it doth not seem like!**

 **Crisper:... (confusedly) uh, me too... (hits it)**

 **PS: With you randomly picking 20 to shout 'THIS IS BOOMTOWN', really randomly lucky that 20 just so happens to be the Death Bowl Announcer. Awesomesauce, yo!**

* * *

Calvin is helping Ellegaard with Redstone stuff.

"Hey, Calvin! Could you stand in that mob crusher of mine? I wanna see if it works." She asks as she eats a green-bean which is a snek. Calvin sighs. Ever since her Vietnam flashback, Ellegaard has been acting... strange... now she asks everyone to do strange things, but Calvin doesn't want to go in the crusher, but he has to. Reluctantly he walks into the crusher and stands there.

"Notch, have mercy on my code." He prays before Ellegaard throws the switch. Calvin dies.

The end.

Until Calvin respawns on his bed.

"What on earth?!" He shouts, shocked to see that he is alive after death. "I always thought that respawning was a myth, a dream! But it's real!... I must prank someone!" He creeds darkly. He grabs a diamond sword and runs out of the room, laughing insanely.

In the hallway, Gill is giving Aiden life-advice.

"Aiden, you can't drink beer because... uh... if you do you'll, uh..." At this point, Calvin rushes past Gill and Aiden, singing 'Ring Around the Rosie' while swinging his sword around. "You'll become like that weirdo!"

Calvin rushes into Lukas's room where Lukas is looking at pictures of Nohr. Why? We don't know. We'll never know. Lukas flinches and shuts the pink scrapbook of the secret girl of his dreams. He turns to face Calvin and is about to confront the man from barging into his quarters uninvited, but the Calvin swiftly kills Lukas and runs away.

Not caring to see the priceless look on Lukas's face when he respawns, Calvin runs off to Itscartooncookie's room. He breaks the door down and sees Itscartooncookie crammed into a cookie-jar while Ocelott paints little roses on the jar.

"Happy, happy cookie-jar!" She chants mindlessly. Calvin, seeing the cramped Cookie, runs and pushes the jar off the desk and it shatters. "Noo! Happy, happy cookie-jar sad!" Ocelott whines before puffing into a cloud of white smoke.

"Calvin! You've saved my life!" Itscartooncookie shouted before kissing Calvin's feet in reverence. Calvin felt tears on his shoes and, before you realized that Calvin can feel sensations in his nonliving shoes, sees Itscartooncookie weeping. "I'm sorry for all the times I gossiped to Magnus about your nerdiness! But you've saved my life!"

"Now I'm taking it."

"Wh-what?!" Itscartooncookie was slain. Calvin rushed out of the room, only hearing a pop and the soft clings of bedsprings. Then he hears Itscartooncookie scream like a girl and proclaim.

"SWEET JEB! I'M ALIVE!" Calvin then rushes to Ellegaard's room.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CRUSH CALVIN WITH A PISTON-TRAP, NERD!" Calvin screams before rushing at Ellegaard with the sword.

"You're fired, Calvin!" She screams before he lands the final blow. Calvin sees her disappear into a puffball of smoke. "Fired, I say!" He hears her shout from another room. Then he realizes how stupid his previous decision was and decides to take all that anger out on Jessica who was ironically eating a ham-sandwich at the time. Ironic because she and Jesse both shared ownership of Reuben, so one wouldn't expect Jessica to eat the putrid stuff. Well, right after Jessica is killed, Calvin runs back into his bedroom and slams the door shut behind himself.

Out of nowhere, the Death Bowl Announcer, whom we'll call Greg the Griefer, descends from the ceiling.

"THIS IS BOOOOOMTOOOOOOWN!" He shouts before kicking Calvin backwards into a deep, dark hole in Chicago. Y'know, that giant hole where they're gonna put that screw. But I really think that they should _fill_ it with dirt instead of _surrounding_ it with dirt. I'm not talking politics, I'm talking common sense

* * *

 **Well, next up is one from CarmallowDaLatte. Wow, first CremeDeLaMeme, then GreenDeLaBean, then CarmallowDaLatte... I don't know what's up with all of the NounDeLaNoun names, but I love it!**


	10. Aiden Snaps

**Welcome back! Hope y'all are enjoying this series! Thanks for all of your contributions so far! Anyways, a few OTPs are able to be called out, so you'd better suggest something before Tuesday (I may or may not switch up the numbers then). Anyways, CarmallowDaLatte writes that 1, 12 and 16 are eating a massive ice cream. 8 decides to punch the ice cream, as well as 1, 12 and 16.**

 **Convert dat, Cripser!**

 **Crisper: Okay! (we hear cats meowing)**

 **Nohr, Jesse and Reuben are eating a massive ice cream. Aiden decides to punch the ice-cream, as well as Nohr, Jesse and Reuben.**

 **WARNING! EPISODE FIVE SPOILERS!**

 **Well, Aiden's sudden hostile attitude makes tons of sense since episode 5 came out. Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Yo! (hits it)**

* * *

"Mmmmm! Ice cream!" Jesse shouts before taking a bite out of the 10x10x10 chunk of ice-cream. He, Nohr and Reuben were out eating ice-cream, much to Petra's jealousy. Anywhozums... yeah.

"Hey, Jesse! You know what I like?"

"What's that, Nohr?"

"Plotting in vain to kill Magnus! That's what I like!" She explains proudly, much to Jesse's shock. Reuben obliviously continues to eat ice-cream. At this point, Aiden walks up to Jesse.

"Oh, hey Aiden. What's up?" Jesse asks cooly. Then Aiden snaps. Literally. Something in his body snapped and everyone heard the popping noise! He is obviously not pleased. "Aiden?" Before Jesse can further question, Aiden punches the giant ice-cream.

"Nooo!" Nohr screams furiously. She then begins plotting in vain to kill Magnus, because that kind of thing comforted her.

"Aiden! What's the big idea?!" Jesse shouts.

"You took everything! You think since you're all so 'Ooh! Jesse! Leader of the New Order of the Stone' you can go around Minecraftia and claim all of its treasures without turning a shade! You think you're all that, don't 'cha?!" Aiden barks furiously.

"... what the heck?! Aiden, what's you're problem all of a sudden?!"

"Don't try to play the innocent card, Jesse!" Aiden snarls before Ocelott falls from the sky.

"Yeah, Jesse! Don't try that!" She sticks her tongue out at Jesse.

"Who's side are you on, Ocelott?!" Jesse shouts confusedly.

"The side that's paying me ten bucks an hour, gammit!" She winks with happy anime eyes.

"We pay you seven times that, Ocelott." Jesse informs deadpanly. Ocelott looks at Aiden.

"Byebye!" She disappears into a clump of butterflies that fly into Olivia's face while Olivia is driving a car. Olivia, her vision obstructed, accidentally drives into a fire-hydrant which randomly explodes with fire. The happy butterfly Ocelott clump flies into the sun and burns while laughing.

"You traitorous slime!" With that, he punches Reuben in the face.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?!" Jesse shouts angrily as Reuben recovers from the blow. Aiden then randomly punches Nohr in the face. While Jesse is distracted, Aiden punches Jesse. "Ow! Watch it, Aiden! What's your deal?!"

"Well, Jesse, thanks to the Redstone-engineer slaying, pig-mutilating, choice-cranking dreamcrushers back at Telltale, we're gonna go on an adventure to Sky City where me and the Blaze Rods-"

"Blaze Rods!" Gill sings randomly, doing a slithery-snake dance.

"Shut up, Gill!... anyways, we're gonna go on an adv-"

"You already said that, could you skip to the point?" Jesse asks, being unintentionally rude with interrupting Aiden. Aiden twitches his eye before continuing.

"Fine. Well, me and the Blaze Rods are going to steal the-"

"Actually, it's 'The Blaze Rods and I'... see, if you were to take off the Blaze Rods part, you'd be saying 'Me are going to steal the' and then whatever you're going to steal." Nohr inputted intelligently.

"Shut up and let me finish! The Blaze Rods and I are going to steal the Eversource, you're gonna kick my butt, then we're all gonna go to jail!" Aiden screams as lighting flashes across the sky.

"... why are we all going to jail?" Reuben asks.

"NOT YOU! THE BLAAAZE ROOODS!" Aiden screams, to upset to realize that Reuben is speaking English.

"Blaze Rods!" Gill sings again.

"I said 'Shut up'!" Aiden barks.

* * *

 **Ah, satiric inputs on episode 5. Yes, whoever works on MCSM at Telltale, you're a Redstone-engineer slaying, pig-mutilating, choice-cranking dreamcrusher. JK! JK! But seriously, episode 5 is tough on the little guys, so watch out for the sneks! Speaking of which, next up is CremeDeLaMeme or GreenDeLaBean (sorry, two names were mentioned in the review, so I'm a bit confused...) Not going to spoil much, but did you ever wonder why the green beans are sneks?**


	11. READ BEFORE TUESDAY! DETAILS INSIDE!

A special warning...

WARNING! THE ORDER GETS SWITCHED ON **TUESDAY, THE FIFTH OF APRIL! (tomorrow)**

YOU'D BETTER LEAVE A SUGGESTION! OVER **80% OF THE CHARACTERS' NUMBERS HAVE BEEN REVEALED**!

ANY SUGGESTIONS MADE BEFORE TOMORROW WILL STILL USE THE CURRENT ORDER, BUT **ANY SUGGESTIONS AFTER 12:00p ON THE 5TH WILL BE USING A NEW ORDER!**

In standard English, I'm switching up the order of the characters tomorrow. If you want to make a suggestion using the current list, **NOW IS THE TIME TO DO SO!** After **noon tomorrow** , the numbers will be rearranged, meaning that **while you think that you're shipping your OTP, you may be shipping Reuben and Nohr.**

 _ **To whom it may concern, the following suggestions will be using the original order, so don't worry about suggestions that have already been made:**_

CarmallowDaLatte

The Ender Pickaxe

whsss-fedex

CocoCookieDough

* * *

For anyone else whom I may have forgotten to mention, if you've made a suggestion before this update, you don't need to worry about the order-switch until you make a new suggestion!

Thanks for your support, and good luck with the new suggestions!


	12. Supreme Memes and Cremes!

**We're back on another adventure! Man, if you watched MCSM episode 5, you've learned that Murphy's Law is best when concerning portals and getting home. Anyways, CremeDeLaMeme:Green de la Bean writes 1, 3, 5 and 17 all head towards the Creme Corp Business Tower to find out why Green beans are being stolen and replaced with snakes.**

 **(Sponsored by Creme Corp. "When the meme so supreme you let out a little creme")**

 **Awesomesauce! Convert dat and we get...**

 **Nohr, Ocelott, Calvin and Soren all head towards the Creme Corp Business Tower to find out why Green beans are being stolen and replaced with snakes.**

 **Here we go!**

 **Crisper:...**

 **Me: (facepalms) Hit it, Crisper.**

 **Crisper: Oh geez, you don't have to be such a jerkwad about it. (hits it)**

* * *

Nohr and a few of her friends were heading towards the Creme Corp Business Tower to find out why this strange yet amazing company was stealing cans of green-beans from store shelves, baby hands and old man purses and replacing the delicious veggies with hostile, venomous snakes.

"Wow! The Creme Corp Business Tower sure is high!" Ocelott shouts, though in the background we can see someone snatching Ivor into the darkness.

"It sure is... hope no one falls from up there." Nohr states right before Gabriel crashes to the floor right in front of them.

"Look. It's Gabriel... hehe..." Soren chuckles nervously before Gabriel disappears into a puffball of smoke. "Oh..." Diamond swords float around where Gabriel died before Ocelott grabs white chalk and starts etching an outline of Gabriel's body.

"Done! Crime scene!" She cheers.

"Ah! We've made it!" Calvin shouts as they near the doors of the Creme Corp Business Tower. The glass doors open up as Jessica walks past them. Laughing, she runs into the building before she is tackled down by a rather large anaconda! At that point the boss walks out of a room. He is a fat man dressed like a snake.

"Welcome to Creme Corp Businesses! When the meme so supreme you let out a little creme!"

"... booboo!" Ocelott randomly wails before running around in circles and flailing her arms wildly.

"What's with the snakes and the green-beans?" Nohr asks, getting straight to the point instead of beating around the bush asking about catering hours and stupid business stuff like that.

"Yeah. Back before I got fired, I gave Ellegaard a can of green beans and-"

"Lemme guess... snake bite to the face?

"No, they were green beans. But my point is that they _could've_ been snakes." Calvin explained seriously.

"... you can't sue a building for something that could've happened, Calvin." Soren tells Calvin.

"Then how come Magnus always sues us twice a year because we _could've_ turned the residents at Boomtown into nerds?"

"He does that because he can, Calvin. Meanwhile, why _do_ you replace green-beans with snakes?" Soren asks again.

"In order to answer that, I'll take you on the adventure of a lifetime! Oh, and you can call me Mr. Creme."

"You know, the last time someone said that they were going to take me on the adventure of a lifetime, I woke up in a bookshelf." Ocelott explains.

"Ah, nothing like in Boomtown. Let's go!" Nohr cheers and they all follow Mr. Creme. He leads them into a room that has walls made out of pink clouds. In another section, Weirdo-Cupidon is playing a harp while Odd-Abhor sits chained to a random brick wall.

"Here is where Weirdo-Cupidon from TCoaL ships everyone, regardless of interests and dislikes!" They follow Mr. Creme into another room that is decorated to look like Freddy's Pizzeria. "And here's where we test nightguards for the final release." He says just before Freddy walks into the center of the room, staring at them with Endoskeleton eyes. "Just look away, everyone!" He advises while Ocelott rolls her head into her chest. They shiver out the back door and into a plain, white room. "This is where we do business interrogations on random people from the Internet!" They walk into a room with a large conveyer belt. "Ah, this is where the magic happens!"

Norh pays close attention to the conveyer belt, noticing the cans of green beans! "Oooh! Green beans!" Ocelott shouts happily.

"Yes, yes, yes! This is where we turn the delicious green beans into sneks!" He cheers happily as he grabs Nohr by the ear. Everyone else follows him as he runs to another sector on the converyer belt. "This is where we uncan the green-beans," He says, pointing to a box like machine. Cans went into one end, and came out another end topless. Magnificent!

"Wow! That's fantastic!... so... what happens next?" Calvin asks curiously.

"Next, we take the cans of green beans and pour them into the hot-dog machine!"

"Waiwaiwait... you mean to tell me that you use green-beans to make hot-dogs?" Nohr asks shockedly. Creme waves his hand dismissively.

"Of course not! We use the green beans to power the machine. Actually, we use recycled cat-meats," At the words 'cat meats', Ocelott gasps in shock, "And other random compost to make the delicious hot-dogs!... and then we replace the hot-dogs with worms."

"Typical. What's next?"

"Well, after we pour out the delicious green-beans, we put snakes into the cans!" He leads them to another section of the machine where a bunch of live, quite venomous snakes are falling into funnels. Then, the snakes are funneled into the empty cans. Said cans are moved to another section of the machine where the caps are resealed. "After resealing the cans of snakes, we sell them to grocery stores around the world!" Mr. Creme added with a can of glee.

"Well, you've showed us _how_ you turn the green-beans into snakes... but you never once stated _why_." Ocelott told him with a grin.

"Ah, yes! Here's why we replace the green-beans with snakes." He took a deep breath, about to explain when-

"Do you have a strange itching sensation in your face? Are your feet too big for your hands? Are you dying to get killed? If you answered yes to any of these questions, then, brother, I have the solution! Play Minecraft: Story Mode!"

(really, really fast voice) "Minecraft: Story Mode is an amazing game. Keep out of reach of 18 year-olds. Ask your doctor before eating cake."

*POOF!*

"... uh... what?!" Nohr shouts shockedly. "Did we REALLY just get interrupted by an advertisement?!" She groans in frustration before Ocelott eats a yummy banana! "Okay, Mr. Creme, just tell us what's the big whoop with the green-bean snake switcheroo."

"Well... it's uh..." Mr. Creme breaks out into a cold-sweat. "W-we replace the beans with the sn-sneks, b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-because... um... DEAR NOTCH! WHAT THE HECK IS JESSE WEARING!?" Ocelott, Nohr, Calvin and Soren all look in differing and totally random directions. Mr. Creme puts on a black cloak. "Awayy!" He swirls the cloak and disappears.

"Sheesh, what's his deal?" Soren asks.

"Maybe he just doesn't wanna tell us?" Calvin suggests.

"But I need to know!" Nohr shouts into the sky. "OH WHY DID I THINK HE WOULD TELL ME?!" She shouts before falling to her knees. "I was a fool! A FOOOOOOL!"

THE END...?

* * *

 **'I was a fool' is a reference to that episode of Phineas and Ferb where Candace thinks that Ferb is an alien, if you didn't get it. Well, it's almost time to wrap up round one, but before we do we have two or three more episodes. And don't worry about the order switching up next Tuesday. I'm backed up, so that's not happenin'!**


	13. Withersssssssssssssssstorm

**Alrighty! The Ender Pickaxe's friend DK writes that 7 goes on a creeper hunt with 9, 14, 8 and 19, but turns out the creepers are rebuilding the WitherStorm and using 15**

 **Converted, and...**

 **Ellegaard goes on a creeper hunt with LonelyWhistler, Gill, Aiden and Ivor, but turns out the creepers are rebuilding the WitherStorm and using Jessica to grab materials.**

 **Aaaaand, roll film, Crisper!**

 **Cripser:... roll film? o-okayy... (rolls down a random hill)**

 **Me: (groans and hits the button)**

* * *

"Alright, guys! How do you feel?" Ellegaard asks cheerily for the four-thousandth time in five minutes. They had only walked five-minutes from the house on their glorious creeper-hunt, and the sun would set soon.

"I just told you, we're fine!" Aiden shouts annoyedly.

"Blaze Rods!" Gill shouts happily because it's the only thing he can say.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Aiden barks as he punches Gill in the stomach. Gill and Aiden stare at each other for a long time. Gill's face turns red and he starts twitching maniacally. "Uh... Gill?"

"... Blaze Rods!" He wails uncontrolledly. Aiden sighs, giving up, and they continue to walk. For a few more minutes they walk until Ivor spots a Creeper dart past them.

"Be sure to look out for Creepers, guys!" Ellegaard repeats to them. Ivor facepalms. Lonely sighs. "What?... oh, you saw one, didn't you?"

"He ran into the bushes." Ivor told her. Ellegaard then randomly whips out a sword.

"KAAANEEEDAAAAA!" She screams before they all pull out swords and give chase.

"Sweet Lord!" The Creeper freaks before scurrying off on all fours. They continue to give chase before they stop by, seeing Ocelott munching on her own feet. Quickly moving away from the creepy cat-girl, they run into a clearing where sits a large dome.

"Hey! Someone stole my dome!" Ellegaard whines. Ivor facepalms again.

"That's not your dome, Ellegaard. I'm sure your dome is back in Redstonia where it be-"

"Breaking news! Ellegaard's magical dome has been stolen and moved to some random place in the woods!" Ocelott randomly shouts behind them. They turn around to face her.

"Uh... weren't your feet just munched up?" Gill asks.

"Um... yes?" Olivia randomly swings from a jungle-vine. Her words as she passes?

"I'M QUEEN OF THE JUNGLE!" Then, you, the reader, ask yourself 'Didn't Olivia, Ivor and Ocelott die of M4A1 almonds a few chapters ago?'.

At a random McDonald's, a four year old kid sits on the toilet but is sucked into the resulting plothole.

Back at the forest, Ellegaard, Ivor, Gill and Aiden are staring at the giant dome. A creeper rushes into the dome and they follow because he stupidly forgot to lock the door. They rush inside and see Jesse handing Al-Qaeda a command-block, to their horror!

"Jessica-Whose-Last-Name-I-Don't-Know!" Ellegaard shouts like an angry mother before tapping her foot impatiently. "What do you think you're doing with that command-block?" She asks, wagging a blocky finger at a guilty-looking Jessica-Whose-Last-Name-We-Don't-Know.

"Yeah! What?" Ivor adds, taking his father-role very seriously, before Gill elbows him in the ribs.

"Who're you to talk?"

"SHUT UP, GILL!" Aiden blurts, causing the bearded man to shy down. Al-Qaeda walks up to Ellegaard, his Creeper-eyes haunting her to the core.

"Who are you and what isssss your buisssnessss?" He hisses, y'know, because Creepers hiss a lot.

"What are you doing here with Jessica, and what's with the command-block?!" Ellegaard shouts.

"Jesssssssssssica isssssss my new girlfriend, and-" But before he can continue, Lukas, Jesse, Axel, Magnus, Gabriel and many others fall to their knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They wail. Then, as usual, Darth Vader walks onto the scene and an audience applauds.

"NObel prizes for each of you!" He says before handing them each NObel prizes.

"You, a Creeper, are Jessica's new boyfriend?" Jesse asks shockedly. Then Ocelott falls from the ceiling with yellow pom-poms.

"YEAH! HYBRIDS, WOO!" She cheers, because she is a hybrid herself.

"Off you pop, Ocelott." Magnus growls annoyedly. And Ocelott pops off. Or at least her head pops off... leaving behind the body...

"Owkayy... uh... what are you doing with that command block?!" Ellegaard shouts angrily.

"Don't you know? We're rebuilding the Witherssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstorm." Al-Qaeda hisses, buffering to your, the reader's, shock.

"... well why in the Nether would you want to do that?!" Gabriel asks shockedly. The Creeper laughs before placing the Wither-skulls atop the command-block soul-sand T as the Order of the Stone, the New Order of the Stone, Lukas, The Blaze Rods, Ocelott's Gang and other highly capable world-threat-slaying heroes watch idly.

"It's time for a new era! A world where man bows to mob!" At that, the Witherstorm springs to life, instantly growing into the black mass that cost so many lives.

"... you do realize that the Witherstorm eats humans and mobs alike, right?" Ivor asks, pointing a finger at the mob with Ellegaard's classic 'Does She Faint Often' face. The Creeper stares at Ivor for exactly ten seconds before facepalming in his imagination.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

The Witherstorm roars and eats everyone except for Ocelott. What with her being part sun and part Nyan Cat, she's immortal and entirely capable of bringing the Witherstorm down using the command block in her brain. If only she was smart enough to figure that out instead of running off to buy a can of green-beans to test the Green-Bean-Snek conspiracy.

And that is why there are pumpkins.

* * *

 **Another reference to Phineas and Ferb. Y'know, that one episode with the scariest-monster contest, and at the end of the story Ferb's grandpa says 'And that's why there are pumpkins'? That one?... oh, fiddlesticks! Okay! Only a few more to go, then we'll be onto Round Two, with a new introductory chapter to usher in a new era of innovation and creativity! Calvin, throw the switch!**

 **Calvin: (throws the switch)**

 **Crisper: Heyy! That's my job, except with a button, and at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **Me:... Crisper, why don't you sit down in that there corner?**

 **Crisper: Awww...**

 **Me: Calvin!... uh... you sit down too.**

 **Calvin: Awww...**

 **Voice in My Head: You sit down as well, Ocelott.**

 **Me: What?! N-no! The voices (grunts) aren't (grunts) reall! AAAaHHH!ahahaahahaAHAHAHAhaa! (sits down)**

 **PS: Wouldn't it be funny if Ellegaard and Calvin were doing something and then Ellegaard says 'Calvin, throw the switch', then he throws the switch at Ellegaard? Then she'd be like '... Calvin, we've talked about this.'**


	14. Ivor's School of Dance

**Here's another suggestion from whsss-fedex! 2, 6, and 14 randomly jump into a hole which leads to 19's secret hideout, where they find 19 dancing like a pro.**

 **Convert dat, Calvin!**

 **Crisper: (sad puppy eyes)**

 **Me:... Convert dat, Crisper.**

 **Crisper: Yay! (we hear someone crying out in agony) Aaaaand done!**

 **Me: That wasn't Calvin, was it?**

 **Crisper: Uh, h-h-h-here are the results, don'tcheckinthecloset!**

 **Me:... owkaayyy...**

 **Olivia, Itscartooncookie and Gill randomly jump into a hole which leads to Ivor's secret hideout where they find Ivor dancing like a pro.**

 **Calvin: Ivor can dance?**

 **Me: In this universe, heck yea! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

 **Me:... wait a second! Crisper, if you didn't just kill Calvin WHO IN THE NETHER DID YOU JUST MIRK?!**

 **Crisper:... um...**

* * *

"Let's jump in!" Itscartooncookie randomly blurts at the breakfast table. Everyone then stares at him with shocked expressions.

"What is it exactly that we're jumping into?" Jesse asks curiously.

"Not you. I only need Olivia and Gill. And we're jumping into that hole over there." He replies, pointing to a sign that reads 'WARNING! THIS SIGN HAS VERY ROUND EDGES. and watch out for that hole over here.'

"Ooh! I see!" Jesse shouts happily. Itscartooncookie grabs Olivia who is at the moment trying to eat her breakfast, and Gill who is glaring evilly at Axel, and the three of them jump down the hole.

"Weeeeee!" Itscartooncookie sings all the way down.

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Olivia shouts, knowing that when they reach the bottom they'll splatter like cake! Then Magnus appears out of nowhere.

"Did someone call my name?" He shouts over the windy-whooshy noises.

"No! I said 'Madness', not 'Magnus'!" Olivia explains before Magnus hits an underground root. Olivia then starts singing the Schoolhouse Rock favorite 'I'm a Victim of Gravity'. Gill turns into a fish and starts flopping around before Ocelott materializes in their faces and eats the yummy fish! She disappears, and after a few seconds Gill slowly approaches them, falling from above.

"What did I miss?" He asks. Itscartooncookie and Olivia exchange glances before Itscartooncookie laughs insanely. "Hey! I can see the bottom!" He suddenly exclaims, seeing a tiny speck of light at what he assumes is the bottom of the hole. Then Ellegaard soars next to them.

"Actually, it's an optical illusion. See, when you-" Before she can finish, she hits an underground bed. Underground bed, you ask? And I say 'yes, underground bed'. "Hey! A bed!" She cheers, glad that she is luckier than Magnus who hit an underground root. Olivia, Itscartooncookie and Gill continue to fall.

"Olivia," Gill begins, "If... if this is the end, I just wanna let you know that I... I really, really like you." He admits. Olivia instantly looks at him.

And punches him in the face.

"The only people on the planet who get to be jerkwads to each other and still have a functional and cute relationship are Magnus and Ellegaard!" She growls. Gill is about to start crying, but then they hit the bottom and splatter with blood and multiple organs.

Or... at least they _would've_ if they hadn't landed on a conveniently-placed matress.

"We're saved!" Itscartooncookie celebrates before pulling out a Dora plushie. "I knew we'd live!" He moans, hugging the doll.

"You... are in many ways like Ocelott." Olivia points out.

"Actually, I'm the more sensible guy in the group. The director told me that I needed to hug this Dora plushie. Hi, director!" What?! No! You're not supposed to do that, Itscartooncookie! Now things are getting awkward. The reader's already confused as it is, and we don't need you to break the fourth wall trying to protect your ego! Act your age!

Ugh! Just pretend these two paragraphs didn't happen, okay?

You: 0_0

... so, they fall into a secret room as Olivia is quick to point out.

"We fell into a secret room, as I am quick to point out." Olivia says.

"It must be one of Ivor's secret rooms!" Gill adds inclusively. Why inclusively? We don't know.

"Well, what makes you think that?" Itscartooncookie asks.

"'Cuz it's written on the doormat." He replies, pointing to a green doormat that says 'Ivor's Hideout, Sweet Ivor's Hideout'.

"Well that makes tons of sense!" Olivia adds before the sound of lively music is heard coming from another room. "Ooh! Music!" She exclaims before pulling out a recording device.

"That's piracy, y'know." Itscartooncookie warns sensibly.

"It's okay, everyone's recording music for free these days."

"So if everyone was jumping off of a cliff, you'd do it just because everyone's doing it?" Itscartooncookie asks.

"Well of course! No harm in that, besides we'd all respawn!" (ba-dum crash!)

"... it's still piracy. You know, instead of stealing music by recording it, why don't you just get them off of YouTube with RealPlayer? Everyone uses RealPlayer, so there must be nothing wrong with it, right?"

"... you are a real hypocrite, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know..." Itscartooncookie pouts, digging his foot into the ground. The three walk into the room and find Ivor dancing like a professional! Turns out, he's the greatest Samballetaphopper in the world! What is Samballetaphopper you may ask? Samballetaphopper (som-bal-lu-TAP-hop-pur) is a person who can samba, dance ballet, tapdance and hip-hop either simultaneously or very well. Look it up in your dictionary, I'm sure it's there.

"Ivor! You sure can jive!" Olivia shouts, causing Ivor to flinch out of his pants, thank Notch not literally.

"Olivia! Gill!... uh... what's your name again?"

"Itscartooncookie. Why do people forget that so often?!" Itscartooncookie groans.

"Olivia! Gill!... uh... ThatsAnimatedScone! What are you doing in my secret hideout?! What did you see?!"

"I see that you need to start a dance-class!" Gill shouts enthusiastically. "Think of all the little girls and boys whose lives you could invest in. How happy you'd make them when you show them that in Minecraftia you can do anything, be anyone, if you'd just believe!"

"... I think I'll pass." Ivor states annoyedly. Olivia facepalms.

"Think of how rich and famous you'd be." She states lifelessly. "Ivor's School of Dance. Whoop-de-doo." Then money-signs appear in Ivor's eyes.

"I'll take it!"

And so Ivor starts a dance-class. Many people show up and he makes them into expert Samsteppers (samba+steppers), and they go on to make him famous! Then he goes back to his mansion with the Order of the Stone and waves money in their faces. Then Magnus blows him up because all the pride went to his head.

The end!...?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Hey, whsss-fedex, where's my package? While I wait for that, why don't you guys read episode 11!**


	15. Hahahahahahaha-(deep breath)-hahahahaha!

**We're back! Man, I'm so buzzed about round 2, that I'm typing these all in one day! Anywhozums, CocoCookieDough writes that 3 is non-stop laughing and 4, 3, 5 and 21 try to keep 3 calm.**

 **Crisper: (converts it)**

 **Me: Man, Cripser! You're one step ahead of me today!**

 **(ding!)**

 **"Break My Mind" has finished converting to the mp3 format.**

 **Me: WHAT?! WHY'D YOU CONVERT THAT SONG?! FREDDY'S GONNA EAT ME! CRIPSER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**

 **Cripser: Sorry! (converts something else)**

 **(ding!)**

 **Ocelott is nonstop laughing and Lukas, Ocelott, Calvin and Petra try to keep Ocelott calm.**

 **Me:... this is going to be interesting. Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Hitting it! (hits is)**

 **(we run out of power)**

 **Me:... what just happened?**

 **(wedding organ begins playing)**

 **Me:... Crisper, if we make it through this alive, you're fired.**

* * *

It is nighttime outside. The moon is full in the sky and everyone is getting ready for bed. In the bathroom, Olivia and Ocelott are brushing their teeth.

"Olivia." Ocelott asks as they brush. Olivia stops brushing.

"Yes, Ocelott?"

"Um... why is there green sherbet on your head?"

"It's not sherbet, Ocelott. It's my hat, see?" Olivia takes it off to show Ocelott who gasps in shock. "What?"

"The top of your head is bald!" Ocelott shouts. Olivia, with a look of horror on her face, looks in the mirror to see that she is...

Not head bald.

"Ha! I can't believe you looked, Olivia!" Ocelott yells before laughing uncontrollably, her levels of Nyanite rising.

"Owkay..." Olivia walks out of the bathroom. Ocelott stops laughing and walks into the kitchen for some milk. She walks into the kitchen and pours milk and fish, her two favorite cat-foods, into a blender and makes herself a delicious smoothie! She drinks the smoothie before walking over to the couch where Magnus is sleeping peacefully.

That does it! She bursts into laughter, causing him to jerk awake and off the couch! She laughs even harder as he gets his bearings. She even laughs when he screams at her and storms off to his bedroom. For the next ten hours, she laughs until her face turns blue!

Finally, Lukas decides that he can't take it anymore!

He is sleeping in his room when he hears Ocelott's nonstop laughter. "Guys, I've gotta go do something." He tells the Blaze Rods before getting out of bed and walking off. Aiden sits up with a girlish scream, causing Gill and Maya to laugh.

"Ocelott! Stop laughing!" At this point, Kevin Macleod's "Fig Leaf Rag" starts playing.

"But, Lukas, Magnus is asleep! I CAN'T stop laughing!" She replied, still laughing of course.

"Would you SHUT UP?!" Petra screams from her bedroom. Ocelott gets very, very sad and (whilst laughing) begins to cry.

"Now look at what you did, Petra! She looks like a crazy person, now!" Lukas fusses, causing the now offended Ocelott to start screaming angrily, crying and laughing at the same time. At this point, Calvin emerges from his room, an angry look on his face.

"Ocelott, please be quiet! Ellegaard is trying to sleep and she's quite tired of your silly shenanigans! Please! It's late, and outside it's dark!" Calvin pleads.

"But I caaaaan't!" Ocelott screams into the sky before laugh-cry-screaming again. At this point, Ocelott comes out of her room, seeing Ocelott laugh-cry-screaming in the living room.

"Stop that, Ocelott!"

Then you, CoCoCookieDough realize that you suggested that **3** is non-stop laughing and 4, **3** , 5 and 21 try to keep **3** calm. The space-time paradox that may result is entirely your fault.

"Ocelott?!"

"Ocelott!" The two duplicates stare at each other for a long while.

"Phew! She's finally stopped laughing!" Lukas sighs.

"LUKAS!" Calvin, Petra and Duplicated!Ocelott shout frustratedly. Original!Ocelott then bursts into laughter, then tears, then screaming. We have Lukas to thank for this inconvenience.

"We've gotta figure out a way to calm Ocelott down!" Petra concludes while Ocelott cackryscreams in the background (cackles+cries+screams).

"How do we calm me down?" Duplicated!Ocelott asks confusedly.

"Hmmm... why don't we show her pictures of me?" Calvin asks.

"Why would she want to look at pictures of you? What are you doing in these pictures, anyways?"

"Mostly pointing at chalkboards with my long stick." Gill and Aiden can be heard laughing in their room. "What's so funny?" He asks before noticing that Lukas, Original!Ocelott and Duplicated!Ocelott are also laughing, though he only pays attention to Lukas and Duplicated!Ocelott.

"Nothing, Calvin. And no, we don't want to see ANY of those pictures!" Lukas replies.

"Oh well."

"I've got it!" Petra suddenly exclaims. "We can sit her down to watch one of Olivia's YouTube videos! They're so dull and boring that even Notch would fall asleep!"

"But Notch can't fall asleep, Petra. He's kinda the god of this dimension." Lukas informs Petra.

"He can't fall asleep because he hasn't seen one of Olivia's videos! To the kitchen!" So Petra, Lukas, Calvin and the two Ocelotts follow Petra into the kitchen. Before you point out that in the previous sentence Petra followed herself into the kitchen, a laptop is ready and they are starting one of Olivia's videos.

About ten seconds into the video, Notch falls asleep and everything ceases to exist. About a year later, he wakes up and Minecraft is updated to 1.55! That's how long he has been asleep. In other words, that's how boring Olivia's videos are!

Notch then realized that the update was too strong for the 1.9 users who were so abrupty cut off, so he backed up time and here we are!

Lukas, Petra and Calvin have fallen asleep. Original!Ocelott is still laughing insanely, and Duplicate!Ocelott is still awake.

"As boring as this video is, we hybrids are a bit too wild for boredom." Duplicate!Ocelott explains to you, the reader. Lukas, Petra and Calvin wake up.

"Is it over?" Lukas checks and sees that the five-hour video is finally over and done with! "Thank Notch!" He exclaims just as Olivia walks up behind him.

"Hey, Lukas! What're you thanking Notch for? And why is Ocelott laughing?"

"Ocelott's laughing because Magnus is asleep, and I'm thanking Notch because your boring-as-Nether Redstone-video, which sucks by the way, is finally over with!"

"... oh." The upset and offended Olivia walks back to her room. Original!Ocelott laughs continuously.

"It didn't work, guys." Petra points out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Lukas groans loudly.

"I know how we can calm Ocelott down!" Duplicated!Ocelott suddenly exclaims.

"Really? How?"

"We can get her to watch one of _Ellegaard's_ YouTube videos!"

"No! Do you know how long that would put Notch to sleep? Only one person in history watched that, and Minecraftia ceased to exist for tweny-one years!" Petra explained horrifiedly.

"Oh... scratch that then." Then Clarence burst in through the window, scaring the bejeezus out of everyone!

"It's worth it!" He says before hitting play on "Ellegaard Explains the Wonders of Redstone Volume 1". Then Minecraftia stops for an entire twenty-one years. After a really long time, Notch wakes up and restarts the game. But it turns out that he has been asleep for so long that he needs to log in and a bunch of other crap!

So he leaves to have lunch with Jeb and Bill Gates who owns Minecraft. After his long lunch, he finally gets around to logging back into his account and Minecraft is restarted.

"CLARENCE, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Lukas screams. "I don't know if I should hug your fat, adorable little body or blow you to shreds, and I think I'm going to do the latter."

"It's worth it!" So Lukas blows Clarence to shreds. Original!Ocelott is still laughing. Clarence's ghost then screams 'It's worth it', and the words echo through the house, rattling Lukas to the bone!

"Sheesh! That's messed up! How are we going to get Ocelott to stop laughing?" He shudders.

"How about spanking her until she stops?" Petra suggests.

"Hmmm... nah, then she'll start cackryscreaming again, and who would wanna hear that?" Lukas replies. "... why don't we get Ellegaard and Olivia to talk to Ocelott?"

"That's a great idea!" Duplicated!Ocelott shouts before rushing into Ellegaard's room.

Ellegaard is asleep on red covers to match with her Redstone. She is snoring loudly, if I may add, which I may. Duplicated!Ocelott looks around Ellegaard's room to see switches, torches, Magnus plushies, redstone dust- Wait a sec! Magnus plushies?! How'd she get her hands on those?! Oh well...

"Um... Ellegaard?" Duplicated!Ocelott nudges Ellegaard who yawns as she awakens.

"Yes, Ocelott?" She asks, rubbing her eyes. "Why are you up so late?"

"I can't stop laughing. Could you come talk to me?"

"But you're not laughing right now, Ocelott." Ellegaard points out a bit annoyedly.

"Not _me_! _Me_!" Duplicated!Ocelott explains before grabbing Ellegaard by the arm and pulling her out of bed. Ellegaard doesn't make a sound because Ocelott's nighttime shenanigans are totally expected.

Meanwhile, Petra walks into Olivia's room. Olivia is asleep in a room much like Ellegaard's, just instead of a shelf full of Magnus plushies, there's a shelf full of- IVOR PLUSHIES?! HOLD ON!

"Olivia... Olivia..." Petra whispers loudly, shaking Olivia a bit. Olivia stays in her dormant state, snoring lightly. "Olivia, wake up..." Petra shakes Olivia with a bit more force before Olivia gives Petra a good wallop to the face, all within the bounds of unconscious rest! Petra slowly rubs her right cheek which now sports a large, red, hand-shaped mark! Boy, she's mad now! She randomly pulls a megaphone from behind her back before turning it all the way up to ten, no- eleven!

"OLIVIA! YOU'D BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOOOOOWWW!" She screams, causing Olivia to scream like a super-girly-girl. Olivia flinched so hard that she bounced out the window! Olivia flinched so hard that PETRA bounced out the window!

In the living room, besides Original!Ocelott's constant laughter, Lukas only hears loud thumping noises. After about ten minutes, a bruised Petra and a scarred up Olivia stumbles up the stairs.

"What happened to you two?" Ellegaard asks, of course sporting her very own 'Does She Faint Often' face. Petra glares at Ellegaard, giving her the perfect view of her new red-blistering-hand tatoo. "Oh..." Original!Ocelott continues laughing. "What's her problem?"

"Nothing... um... how about talking about some Redstone?" Lukas asks, trying not to be so obvious that he's really just using them for his own riches... wait, what?

"Subtle, as a punch to the face, that is." Olivia glares annoyedly. "He thinks that we're boring so he wants us to bore Ocelott out of her laughing dilemma thingy."

"What?! What's boring about Redstone?!" Ellegaard shouts furiously.

"Uh, everything!" Magnus calls from his bedroom.

"YOU'D BETTER TAKE THAT BACK TO THE NETHER WHERE IT CAME FROM, MAGNUS!" Ellegaard screams insanely, causing Original!Ocelott to instantly shut up. After staring at the cat-girl for a few minutes, Olivia finally gets it.

"Oh! I get it!" She facepalms. "Ocelott can't take vulgarity, so when Ellegaard cursed, she stopped laughing!"

"You have to say 'sorry'!" Ocelott whines immaturely to Ellegaard.

"No! Ellegaard! Don't!" Lukas suddenly shouts. Ocelott had no idea that any of the Order advocated such language!

"She has to! It's the right thing." She folds her arms dignantly. Lukas rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Magnus." Ellegaard calls back to Magnus's room. There is no answer. Original!Ocelott looks at Ellegaard.

"He didn't hear you." Ellegaard glares at Ocelott for a few seconds before marching into Magnus's bedroom.

After a few seconds of silence, there is a loud, painful-sounding, butt-slapping noise.

"I SAID 'SORRY', NOTCHGAMMIT!"

"YOW! APOLOGY _NOT_ ACCEPTED!" And so the curse of the bad language was broken, and Original!Ocelott reverted to laughter. Then Petra had an epiphany!

"Shut up, Ocelott." And Original!Ocelott stopped laughing. The world was saved!

* * *

 **Okay, we're almost done here. We might officially start Round Two on Tuesday, or maybe even later tonight. There's just one more episode left in Round One, so let's see it!**


	16. Unhappily Never Ever Forever After Again

**Final episode of Round One! A buddy of mine, CarmallowDaLatte writes:**

 **Thanks for using my idea! :)**

 **Anyway...how about...**

 **7 and 18 are being stalked by the paparazzi. 12, 13, and 14 stalk the paparazzi who are stalking 7 and 18 and throw the paparazzi into the hole of unhappily never ever forever after again. 12, 13 and 14 then proceed to stalk 7 and 18. e**

 **In the end, everyone dies tragically...**

 **Then comes back to life!**

 **Then dies tragically again!**

 **The End. :)**

 **Crisper, you know what to do!**

 **Crisper: Okay!... and what would that be?**

 **Me: (facepalms and use my command-block to convert the info)**

 **Ellegaard and Axel are being stalked by the paparazzi. Jesse, Gabriel, and Gill stalk the paparazzi who are stalking Ellegaard and Axel and throw the paparazzi into the hole of unhappily never ever forever after again. Jesse, Gabriel and Gill then proceed to stalk Ellegaard and Axel. e**

 **In the end, everyone dies tragically...**

 **Then comes back to life!**

 **Then dies tragically again!**

 **The End. :)**

 **ONE FINAL WARNING: This gets a bit gruesome around the end, lots of violence and character death. But don't worry, they come back to life... uh, just to get killed again, I guess. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **What a finale! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits is)**

* * *

Ellegaard and Axel are walking through Redstonia. On another side of Minecraftia, Olivia and Magnus are running for their lives through Boomtown. Ah, silly paradox!

Ellegaard and Axel are still walking through Redstonia when they come to a crosswalk. People are riding their minecarts through the four-way station, not giving a flop about the brand new invention called the stoplight. Nope! But who is Axel to judge? He _is_ the one who walkes right into the street, regardless of his own safety.

"AXEL!" Ellegaard shrieks before grabbing his arm and yanking him backwards right as an old man zooms past the two.

"Watch your language, missy!" He shouts behind himself. He is looking backwards and doesn't see the giant Indominous Rex waiting to eat him at the end of the tracks. Yep. Just HAD to add that one. He is gobbled up by the hungry dinosaur, much to the Redstonians' celebrity shock.

"Axel, you can't just walk into a busy intersection! What if you got hit by a car?!" She shouts, still holding his hand.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I won't do that again." None of them notice Papa of Razzi glaring at them from behind a bush.

"I knew Axellegaard was real!" He mutters to himself evilly. Axel and Ellegaard continue to walk through Redstonia, and Ellegaard almost bores Axel to sleepwalking with her long yet intriguingly boring lecture about the many intricacies of Redstone.

Meanwhile, Papa of Razzi calls a few of his buddies and they begin to stalk Ellegaard and Axel, at the same time posting discriminating pictures of the two online!... okay, so maybe there isn't anything sexual or discriminating about two people walking across concrete, but Papa figures that the heat will get turned up as the sun sets, which is weird because logically the rising of the sun should bring heat, not the setting... interesting concept if I may add.

Anywhozums, as Ellegaard and Axel walks throughout town, they do notice that there are some men dressed in black following them around town. At first, Axel thought they were the amazing Men in Black! But after they started stealing pictures, Ellegaard got other ideas.

And who to call for your paparazzi problems other than the amazing TMK!

"Hello? Lukas?"

"Um, no... this is Gill."

POV Switch

"Lukas is... taking a little vacation." Gill watches as paramedics roll a pallid, crying-out-in-agony-sickness-and-other-horrible-crap Lukas. "So, what's up?" He asks, trying to ignore Lukas's wailing.

"We're being stalked by paparazzi. You mind becoming TMK for the day?" She asks over the line. Gill stops and thinks.

(you hear tick-tock noises)

Being a part of TMK was hard enough, even with Lukas leading them on! How much more incredulously painful would it be without Lukas?!

"Why would we wanna be TMK for one day?" Gill asks curiously.

"I'll pay you." Ellegaard replies.

"In fish?" Gill asks, feeling his fishy-love aroused.

"Uh... I was going to say money, but that works to."

"You've got yourself a deal, Ellegaard!" Gill puts the phone down before standing up in the middle of the room. Suddenly, he rips off his clothes to reveal blue-jeans, white shirt and bright-red bandana, kinda like what Jesse wears 24/7. Then, Gill bursts into song about 'The Spirit of Adventure'!

In Maya's room, Olivia is braiding Ocelott's long hair as the three girls plus Petra, Jessica and Aiden watch 'Gone with the Wither', a romantic adaptation of the era of the Witherstorm.

'Lukas!' Female Jesse wails on the screen. It't at the point in the game where Lukas realizes that the Ocelots are still alive and in the world somewhere. 'Don't leave!'

'I have to, Jessica. If our love cannot live, then neither can I.'

"Wow, I don't remember Lukas leaving for _those_ reasons. Nor were Magnus's last words 'Go get married, Ellegaard'." Jessica whispers to Olivia who nods in agreeance.

'Lukas, we can still be friends!' Jesse from the tele pleads to the unmoving Lukas.

'But I want to be more than that, Jesse!' Aiden wipes an emotional tear from his eye before Gill knocks on the doorframe, clearing his throat. Aiden flinches.

"I-I wasn't crying!" He stammers, putting his hands in his lap.

"Riiight. Hey, Aiden, Ocelott, Maya, we've gotta go! We're TMK today!" Gill shouts happily.

"Um, I, uh, kinda wanna... watch this with the girls." Aiden admits sheepishly.

"I wanna go!" Ocelott cheers.

"No, I'm not finished." Olivia tells Ocelott, forcing her to sit back down.

"Aww..." Ocelott whimpers, though she's kind of glad to be watching a girly-girl movie with, like, the girls! And might I mention that Ocelott kind of likes the baby-treatment that Olivia always provides? Free food, free hugs, free (yet boring) Redstone lectures, braiding sessions, and above all free fish! Olivia always gave Ocelott fish.

"Well we have to! There's a mission, and we can't turn it down!"

"OH WE SURE AS HECK CAN!" Aiden screams furiously, causing all of the girls to jump.

"... fine." Gill awkwardly leaves, hearing Aiden screaming at Petra to hit play as he walks off. He then finds Jesse in his underwear asleep on the couch. At first, Gill's shocked to see Jesse half-naked, but then he remembers that he's wearing Jesse's clothes. Gill quickly does a clothe-swap before tapping into his inventory and clothing himself. "Jesse, wake up!" He nudges Jesse a bit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jesse screams loudly, though he is quite unconscious. Gill shudders before lightly tapping Jesse on the ear. "AH!"

"My Notch! Jesse!" Gill shouts surprisedly before Jesse jerks up.

Gill! Stop yelling! What the heck do you need?!"

"Oh, uh... I need your help with something." And so Gill explains to Jesse the story of Ellegaard's request of TMK. While Jesse does eventually agree, he still has one trying question.

"What happened to Lukas?" He asks curiously. Gill groans.

"That's a bonus chapter for another day, Jesse." At this point, Gabriel walks into the room, armor-claden as usual. Gill asks Gabriel to join TMK and Gabriel immediately agrees on the condition that he gets to kill at least one person for justice! (you see jetplanes and metal stars) Heck yea!

So Jesse, Gill and Gabriel somehow wound up right where Ellegaard and Axel were, even though Ellegaard never gave Gill a location. They lurked around suspiciously, humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme as they did, creeping out most of the tourists.

The three then begin waltzing while singing the Hormel Foods "My Pepperona" theme song! Man, they're a bunch of weirdos! Gill pulls out a flute and begins to play the amazingly catchy, slinky polka-dotty theme, and paparazzi from all over Minecraftia follow the new Peter Piper to a giant hole. One by one, Jesse and Gabriel kick each person into the hole.

Which hole, you may ask? It's not that hole in the bottom of the sea, it's not one of the many plotholes the resurrected characters have created. No, it's not even that notorious hole in Chicago where they're gonna put all of the US presidents' unfulfilled promises, no siree!

It's the formidable hole of unhappily never ever forever after again!

The paparazzi screamed as they plummeted to the bottom, or what _would've_ been the bottom if there was actually, well, an end to this ginormous thing. It's HUUUGE!

Ellegaard and Axel walk up to Jesse, Gabriel and Gill.

"Thanks! You saved our butts back there!" Axel greets before pulling the three of them into a strong hug.

"Yeah, that was great! Here's your fish!" Ellegaard hands Gill a fish.

"EEEEEEE! THANKYOU!" Gill squeals. Luckily, Gabriel and Jesse are gracious people who usually don't mind working for free, er, fish.

Before anything else could happen, a rogue Redstonian rushes up behind Ellegaard and stabs her with a diamond-sword!

"Now I will become the queen of Redstonia!" The villanous woman shouts into the sky. Instinctively, Jesse, Gabriel and Axel spring into action, but this heinous fiend whips out a gun and pelts them dead! "First Redstonia, then the world!" She cries insanely before rushing off.

"I have to go tell Magnus!" Gill decrees. After a long run, he finally arrives at Boomtown, but the instant he steps foot into the city, Nohr blows him to bloody chunks and broken bones, just for the fun of it! While she cackles evilly, the Redstonian Curse shoots her dead as well. A pity, she died doing what she enjoyed.

Magnus and Olivia are strolling through the city, the bulk of the griefing and attempts at killing Magnus being over. Then, they encounter her, the Redstonian Curse. Magnus and Olivia don't know what to expect from the crazed woman before she pulls out her pistol.

Courageously, Magnus steps out in front of Olivia, shielding her. Oh, such futility. He crumples to the ground after taking a bullet to the heart, and Olivia is next on the hit-list. Having had killed the king of Boomtown and Redstonia's last hope, she is content.

Meanwhile, in a hospital far away, Lukas struggles to breathe as his ailness, which may or may not be revealed in a bonus chapter of sorts, worsens. Maya and Aiden sit helplessly around him as their friend chokes endlessly. After a few minutes, they figure that Lukas is dying and begin to cry. Finally, Lukas gives one last shot at breathing before going still, his skin pallid and cold. He is gone.

"Lukas?" Aiden asks, though he knows there will be no response. After a few seconds, Lukas coughs violently before drawing in a deep breath of air, the color returning to his face. "LUKAS!" Aiden and Maya rush up to Lukas, hugging him tightly. "Lukas, you're alive, you're alive." Aiden weeps joyously.

"I was so scared." Maya adds as Lukas smiles dazedly.

"Guys, I think I just went to the Aether and back." He tells them happily.

"Really? What's it like up there?" Aiden asks curiously.

"Well, it-" Before Lukas can answer, a giant hand smashes through the windows of the room, grabbing the three Ocelots and smashing them like little blood-filled grapes! All bones were shattered, internal organs flattened, lives stolen by the hand.

Meanwhile, at the mansion Petra and Ocelott are still watching 'Gone With the Wither' and wondering how Olivia ended up at the mansion if she was with Magnus sine the beginning of the story. Plotholes are a common disease.

"So... you have a command-block in your head?" Petra asks Ocelott before she realizes that Ocelott is dressed like a police-officer. "Uh, why're you dressed like that?"

"We're surviving the crime-scene!" Ocelott sings at the top of her lungs before a giant tank smashes into the house, crushing her and Petra.

Everyone is dead. But a twinkle, a sparkle, a flicka de wrist, and everyone is back to life!

... then Notch spills Java on his keyboard, Minecraft crashes and everyone dies again.

Bye, everyone!

* * *

 **Okay, maybe not 'bye everyone' forever, because now it's time for the glorious Round 2 that I've been talking about! So let's-a go! (eats a mushroom, grows ten sizes and leaves the building)**


	17. Welcome to Round 2!

Welcome, one and all to the glorious Round 2! Please read this chapter because in it are a few new, totally useful rules, the list of characters, and other fun things! (winks)

But before I go on and do anything else, I'd like to thank my contributors. Since you can go into the reviews panel to see which author made which contribution, I'll only list the names here (also, the contributors are listed in chronological order, so finding out which scenario they suggested shouldn't be hard at all):

TheGoddessOfCake

PurplePig

GreenDeLaBean

Guest

Ayy lmao II

CremeDeLaMeme

The Ender Pickaxe and DK

CarmallowDaLatte

whss-fedex

CocoCookieDough

Thanks for all the help, guys! Couldn't have done it without you! Some of these reviewers were even nice enough to leave more than one review! You know who you are, so give yourself a hearty pat on the back!

Alright, now the next thing on my mind right now is the fact that the order of the characters has switched up, as well as the fact that we have enlarged the amazing cast by just a few. And here they are, your wonderful characters!

Nohr

Olivia

Ocelott

Lukas

Calvin

Itscartooncookie

Ellegaard

Aiden

LonelyWhistler

Maya

Magnus

Jesse

Gabriel

Gill

Jessica

Reuben

Soren

Axel

Ivor

Death Bowl Announcer

Petra

Milo

Reginald

Isa (the Founder)

Benedict (the Eversource)

See? Just a bit! Anyways, the numbers have been switched up, and now you can go as high as 25!

And now a special interview with the cast!

(applaud)

Me: Hey, everyone! How are you feeling?

Ellegaard: Spent.

Magnus: Broken.

Petra: Mad.

Olivia:... (passes out)

Ellegaard:... I'm not gonna say it, I swear.

Me: Okay! So Isa, Milo, Reginald! How do you three feel to now be a part of this loving cast?

Isa: (clears throat)

Me: Oh, you too, Benedict.

Isa: Well, I'm... um...

Milo: Scared... scared... uh... mostly scared.

Ocelott: I wanna go home!

Me: You can't! And for more reasons than one! Number one: YOU are ME! Number two: What if people still wanna choose you?

Ocelott:... (raspberry)

Me: What if I told you that Phone Guy's coming?

Ocelott: (gasps then glues herself to her chair, fangirling)

Me: (to you, the reader) If you don't know, I kind of have this crush on Phone Guy, even though no one has seen his face, and I haven't even played FNAF yet.

Jesse: How do you know that you like him? What if he's ugly?

Me: He's not ugly, Jesse! So beat it! (raspberry)

Ocelott: Yeah! (raspberry)

Jesse: _

Me: So yeah... we, uh (blushes) might add Phone Guy, Mike and Jeremy one of these days... (clears throat) On with the show?

Aiden: (whispering to Maya) More like 'Off with the heads'.

Maya: (nods agreeingly)

Gill: BLAZE RODS!

Me: Hit it, Crisper!

Crisper: OKAY! (hits it)

Me: Well, first up, we have a little something from PaulBlartMemeCop! Buckle your seatbelts!


	18. 1 Waterfall v 100-Billion Paper Towels!

**Okay! Ayy Lmao III writes 1 asks 9, "who would win? 1 waterfall or 100 billion paper towel rolls?" 1 bets his entire savings on 1 waterfall, 9 attempts to prove 1 wrong.**

 **Crisper! Toss it into the brand-new converter!**

 **Crisper: Gottit! (converts)**

 **Ocelott asks Gill "who would win? 1 waterfall or 100 billion paper towel rolls?" Ocelott bets [her] entire life savings on 1 waterfall, Gill attempts to prove Ocelott wrong.**

 **Interesting! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Hitting it! (hits it)**

* * *

It is noonday. Everyone is excited that round one is finally over with, but the horrors of round two lurk right around the corner, they believe. To lighten the mood, Ocelott asks Gill a very trifling question.

"Hey, Gill!" She calls from the balcony of the mansion before falling off the edge.

"Yes, Ocelott?" Gill growls annoyedly. Ocelott really needs to get a better entrance.

"Who would win? 1 waterfall, or 100 billion paper towel rolls?" She asks epically. Gill stares at her in shock. "Personally, I think the waterfall would emerge victorious. How about you?"

"Well! In all my days I've never seen such ignorance! This is low, Ocelott, even for you!" Gill broods, gaining a bit of attention from the other members of the Blaze Rods and the Order.

"Oh yeah?! Well! I... I, uh... bet my entire life-savings on that waterfall! That's what _I_ do!" Ocelott supplies confidently. Gill steps closer to her, leaning into her personal space-bubble until they are almost nose-to-nose.

"Then I'll never rest until I've proven you wrong." He whispers to her dramatically and darkly. Ocelott whimpers something before Gill suddenly doubles over in pain, clutching his stomach as well.

"Gill! What's wrong with you?!" Ocelott shouts, completely terrified along with the rest of the attende of 23 other people. Gill starts gagging loudly and after a few seconds the group can see that Gill is trying to make himself throw up. "Gill! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Proving you wrong, Ocelott!" He groans before he starts projectile-puking a stream of paper-towel rolls, knocking everyone out of the way. After a few minuts, the house starts filling up with the white rolls before the glass windows burst from the pressure, but Gill is nowhere near through. "YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR LIFE SAVINGS, OCELOTT!" He screams after a short while before hurling more of the paper-towels.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is trying to figure out what the heck happened to them as they regain their footing.

"What's he DOING?!" Ivor shouts as he helps a few of his friends up.

"I don't know. How many rolls is he at?" Gabriel asks Ellegaard who then begins punching random numbers into a calculator. After the calculator, well, calculates, she looks up at the two men with a shocked look on her face.

"Over 9,000!" She gasps.

"What?! 9,000?!" Magnus shouts.

"No, Magnus! _Over_ 9,000." Ellegaard corrects, annoying Magnus.

"That's what I meant, Ellegaard!" He screams back, and before you can say 'Free bacon for everyone!', Magnus and Ellegaard get into a heated argument! Classic, right?

"OH MY NOTCH, MINECRAFTIA'S RUINED!" Olivia shouts before falling to her knees. Magnus and Ellegaard stop arguing.

"Well, shees, Olivia! Maybe we argue, but if Minecraftia's screwed, don't go blaming it on us." Ellegaard retorts annoyedly.

"No! Not you! The paper-towels! There's too many of them!" She shouts, pointing right at them. "There's only one thing that can stop this... One waterfall."

"HOLY CRAP! I WON!" Ocelott shouts before using her command-block to set blocks of water directly over the house. The waterfall floods everything known to Minecraftia, and when the water gets inside of Gill's paper-towel-filled tummy, they get soaked and he feels extremely heavy!

"Noooooo..." He moans before he starts to projectile-puke soggy paper-towels all over the place.

Ellegaard and Magnus didn't stop bickering.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this first installment of round 2! Come back next time for another great episode! And now you know that 1 is Ocelott and 9 is Gill! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	19. Itspossessedcookie

**Okay! Sorry, but things are getting really busy, so I haven't updated this one in a short while, but nevertheless, here you are!**

 **The Ender Pickaxe and DK write that 24, 5 and 21 are trapped on an island and listening to the main theme of Pacific Rim for no random reason. Something possesses 24, and a possessed 24 attacks the other two, but 15 appears and stops the possession. Turns out 2 was the culprit and 2 is tickled as a punishment. Sorry if it's long.**

 **Anyways, this isn't long at all! In fact, I'll convert it now.**

 **Crisper: But that's my job!**

 **Me: So get back on it, then!**

 **Crisper: Oh! Okay! (converts it)**

 **Itscartooncookie, Lukas and Jessica are trapped on an island and listening to the main theme of Pacific Rim for no random reason. Something possesses Itscartooncookie, and he attacks the other two, but Benedict appears and stops the possession. Turns out Calvin was the culprit and he is tickled as a punishment.**

 **Me:... well then. Hit it, Crisper. (grabs a bucket of popcorn)**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

Itscartooncookie falls backwards into the white sand, making a sand-angel while Jessica and Lukas search for materials to build a shelter. They are trapped on an island somewhere in the middle of nowhere, which I know is cliche so just shut up and keep reading. Anywho, Itscartooncookie continues to act like a kid before Jessica and Lukas decide to join in on the fun. After a few sand-angels are made, they sit down to a jukebox.

"What should we listen to?" Lukas asks happily.

"Hmmm..." Jessica taps her chin in thought before Itscartooncookie raises his hand, hopping around like a three-year-old chimpanzee.

"I know! I know! I know!" He shouts happily.

"Okay, what shuold we listen to, then?" Lukas repeats, he and Jessica soon after awaiting his answer.

"We can listen to the theme song of Pacific Rim!" He chides, his eyes going full kawaii.

"... why?" Jessica and Lukas confusedly ask in unison. Itscartooncookie's joyous face shifts into one of confusion.

"Umm... I don't know...?"

"... let's do it!" Lukas shouts before putting the CD into the jukebox. The music burst through the speakers, the passionate song rattling through the trees as it did. Jessica and Lukas were too deep in the song's mood to notice Itscartooncookie beginning to twitch. After the song was over, Itscartooncookie is eating a piece of seaweed between two slightly wet sand-patties. In other words, he is eating a sandwich. Get it? Sand-wich?... oh forget it.

"Uh, why're you eating that?" Lukas asks, pointing a finger at the strange food. Itscartooncookie looks up at the two, a crazed look on his face that intimidates Jessica to the point of laughter...?

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Itscartooncookie yells, his voice ten octaves deeper than it's supposed to be. Jessica immediately shuts up, only for Lukas to snicker loudly. "THAT'S IT!" He screams before tackling Lukas to the floor. Lukas screams as he topples backwards, Itscartooncookie's hands grasping his shoulders. "NOW YOU'LL PAY!" Itscartooncookie screams before pulling Lukas's hair.

"Ow! Why're you doing this to me?!" He shouts shockedly, only for Itscartooncookie to ignore him. Jessica tries to sneak behind the lunatic to hit him in the head with a stone, but Itscartooncookie hears her and rolls out of the way, putting Lukas in the line of fire! Lucky for him, since these fanfictions are family-friendly, the stone turns into a cute little puppy that flies away to Sky City with Isa.

Little did they know that this was a smart puppy, and when it made it all the way to Sky City, it went straight to Benedict and yipped and yapped about all the horrible news. Benedict, taking after the gracious and determined Isa (who is a total bad-girl when it comes to swordplay, if I may add), returns to the world below with the puppy.

Benedict sees Itscartooncookie chasing after Jessica while Lukas lays on the ground trying to register what happened to the rock he was about to get smashed with.

'This will not do!' The she-chicken thinks to herself before flying over to Itscartooncookie and pecking him in the face. Itscartooncookie, enfuriated by the lame attack, is about to turn on Benedict and rip her to shreds.

"Act your age!" Benedict tells Itscartooncookie who is in turn so shocked to see a talking chicken that he instantly snaps out of his crazy-spell.

Right before Jessica hits him in the face with a really heavy rock.

"OW! What was that for?!" Itscartooncookie shouts, rubbing his swelling nose. Jessica, who still believes that Itscartooncookie is still going beserk, starts pelting him with random snowballs. As Itscartooncookie cries out in agony, Lukas stands up and grabs Benedict, turning her over so that her butt is facing Itscartooncookie's way. Mustering all his strength, he squeezes Benedict with such force that she spews eggs all over Itscartooncookie!

What a mess!

Before anything else can happen, a curtain rolls back, revealing Calvin sitting in a control center, turning numerous knobs. He looks up, seeing that he is being watched, and flinches.

Then Ocelott randomly falls from the sky and starts singing a song about her undying affection for Phone Guy. The song then makes Itscartooncookie realize something horrible.

"CALVIN'S THE ONE WHO TRIED POSSESSING ME!" He shouts into the sky.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on! You got that from 'I'm so glad you have a human-head and not a giant, red phone for a head'?!" Lukas asks amazedly.

"Uh... yeah...? Oh, and I also realized that I think I'm stuck in a love-triangle."

"What was that?" Ocelott asks mid-song.

"Ah! Nothing, Ocelott!" Itscartooncookie stammers, blushing a bit. Ocelott gives him a stare before going back to singing more of the tuneless lyrics. How oblivious.

"Well, since Calvin tried to control you to make you do his bidding," Jessica, who is now wearing a police-uniform, begins, bobbing back and forth, "Looks like he's gotta go to the slammer."

"No! Not the slammer! They slam things!" Calvin yells, horrified of the slammy things that slammers slam at the slammer.

Slam. A cow.

"All these slam-rhymes makes me wanna sing! A wham! Bam! Thank you, jam! Who's gonna love it? You're familiy, ma'am!" Lukas suddenly sings, complete with choreography!

"Uh... thanks...?" Jessica asks confusedly. Lukas, blushing, rushes up to Itscartooncookie and gives him a nervous bear-hug. Ocelott jumps into the space ship and flies away in the blink of an eye. Jessica walks over to Calvin, cuffing his left arm.

"No! Not the slammer!"

Slam.

"Can't I have another form of punishment? Like, uh, pubescant service!"

"What?!" Jessica stops walking, staring at him profoundedly.

"Public! I mean to say 'public'!" Calvin corrects himself instantly.

"Yeahhh... ah, no. Sorry, but it's the slammer!"

"Please! Anything else! Anything!" He begs, falling to his knees.

"Well, we could tickle you with this feather." She holds up the feather for all to see. Calvin bows his head in submission. "Very well." She starts tickling him. He screams in pleasured agony, wondering what the mystery of the tickle is. No one knows. After a few minutes, he passes out. "My work here is done." Jessica says before a taxi-cab drives out of the ocean. She gets in, and the driver who just so happens to be Axel him-freakin'-self drives away.

"Wait! What about us?!" Itscartooncookie asks me, the narrator. Well, Itscartooncookie, you can hide from the harsh outside enviroment by burrowing into Calvin's body. Kind of like rat-torture. Have you heard of it?

"What's rat-torture? How do they torture the poor rats?" Lukas asks curiously. Um, the rats aren't exactly the ones getting tortured. I'd show you, but it's kind of illegal in 50 chunks, so... "Oh, okay... how do we hide in Calvin?" Oh, you, uh... Crisper, stop recording, please.

Crisper: Okay! (cuts tape)

* * *

 **Are we back on? Okay, good. Hope you enjoyed that one! Come back for more posts in the future! And don't forget to check out Ask and Dare MCSM Crew by TheShipper1228! Leave a dare or an ask, trust me, it's fun! Biya!**

 **PS: About the OcelottXPhone Guy, yes, I do like Phone Guy. Is the affection undying? Probably not, but I have shipped myself with him. And while there exists versions of him with a giant red telephone head, I'd much rather ship myself with the fully human version of himself. Just sayin. Also, I very much like the idea of Phone Guy v. Itscartooncookie going at Ocelott. Love triangle for the win!**


	20. The Rap Battle

The Ender Pickaxe writes Ok, maybe my other suggestion was too weird, so here's another one:

1, 4, 24 and 2 are playing Monopoly. 24 accuses 4 of stealing some of their money, and 4 accuses 24 of lying, so they have a rap battle to see who owes who.

Lol. Just Lol

Conversion, plz!

Crisper: (converts it)

Ocelott, Maya, Itscartooncookie and Calvin are playing Monopoly. Itscartooncookie accuses Maya of stealing some of their money, and Maya accuses Itscartooncookie of lying, so they have a rap battle to see who owes who.

 **New Rule! I won't be writing these stories in order anymore. Now I'm going by preference, so make those reviews shine and they might get picked! Please don't feel bad if your suggestion didn't get picked. It's nothing I have against anyone, I just tend to get waterlogged by reviews and can't get them all done. Thanks!**

That aside, hit it, Crisper!

Crisper: (hits it)

* * *

It is Friday night. Everyone is nice and happy without a care in the world. Ocelott, Maya, Itscartooncookie and Calvin are playing Monopoly. All is going well until Itscartooncookie has to use the bathroom, as he will soon point out.

Ocelott moves her car to some random point on the gameboard, then an ATM falls from the sky. She inputs her code and a withdrawal amount. "Yay! I won! I won!" She yells as money spews from the machine. Calvin facepalms before Itscartooncookie starts fidgeting in his chair. After a few seconds, his fidgeting becomes harsh writhing as he cries out in agony.

"Whoa! Cookie, what's wrong?!" Maya shouts, freaked out like everyone else.

"I'VE GOTTA GO PEE!" Itscartooncookie screams at the top of his lungs.

"Well why didn't you just say so?! It's down the hall, first door on the left."

"Is it really that easy?" Itscartooncookie asks with happy anime eyes.

"Quite the opposite." Calvin replies with a smile. "Down the hall, three rights, two lefts, another right, a left, up the stair, down the stairs backwards, spin around three times, sing Soren's 'Farewell' song, do a backflip handspring, go up the stairs, watch out for the hidden mousetraps, watch out for the hidden Springtraps, and then-"

"And then I'll be at the bathroom?"

"No. After you watch out for both traps, you have to run back down the stairs, make a right, a left, two rights, three lefts, up the hall, then go down the hall again, first door on the left."

"... yeahh..." And so Itscartooncookie goes on the wonderful adventure, just to undo it all and end up walking down the hall first door on the left. How nice. Except he walks straight back into the room instead of going to the bathroom. Calvin looked on confusedly.

"Didn't you say you need to go to the bathroom?" He asks.

"Well, yeah, but... I kind of couldn't hold it in..." He admits embarrassedly. "Well, let's get back to some waiiit a second!" He looks down at his gameboard, but looks up at Maya with a look of disgust on his face. "You rotten little slimebag!"

"Well, gee! _You_ have manners!" Maya shouts offendedly. Itscartooncookie ignores her almost completely, still raging.

"You stole my Monopoly money! My money Monopoly! My Moneypoly!" He rambles before overturning the table. Ocelott screams as the table topples onto her body.

"Oh! OH! So you think _I_ stole your money, _if_ it was even stolen? How do we know you're not lying about this, like you lied about using the bathroom?!" She accuses, standing up and wagging a blocky finger at him.

"Hey! I did _not_ lie about the bathroom! I didn't make it, okay?"

"Liar, liar, blocks on fire!" Maya taunts, shaking around like a little snek. Itscartooncookie glares at her before you hear a trap beat drop in the background. Maya shockedly looks behind herself to see Ocelott on a turntable with black DJ glasses.

"Let the bass drop, yo!" She says before casting Maya a gang-symbol. Maya turns back to face Itscartooncookie who is wearing a blue hoodie, crisp white-jeans, and a pair of glasses with one lense painted white and the other painted blue.

"Oh, you really wanna go there?!" Maya shouts before ripping off her clothes to reveal red short-shorts and a shirt that only goes down to her stomach that says 'Blaze Rods!'.

"Let's go, girly! Ocelott, hit us with some dubstep!" Itscartooncookie demands.

"Heck yea!" She shouts before hitting a button. Then 'Bangarang' from Skrillex busts through the speakers.

Itscartooncookie was cross.

"Silly Ocelott! You are causing confusion and delay!" He shouts before the music grins to a stop. Then Steve Harvey walks into the middle of the room, and he and the Family Feud audience shouts all at once:

"SKRILLEX is NOT DUBSTEP!"

(you hear the Family Feud theme beginning to play)

"Oh..." Ocelott stated dismally before stepping down from the turntable. Then The Death Bowl Announcer walks up to the turntable and puts on some green headphones.

"Welcome to the Death Booooowl!" He shouts in his signature way before slamming his fist on a button. Then some crazy trapstep-beat blares through the speakers.

(I know, I would've named a song, but I don't know much dubstep, besides Skrillex-which-is-not-dubstep's "dubstep"...)

 _Itscartooncookie in Italicz!_

 **Maya's comin' on bold!**

 _OOOH YUZ! You called the fire and it's comin' to ya, but in the form of yo grandmomma's cookin'!_

 _I'm Itscartooncookie, but in the end you'll call me 'King'. Your intelligence is low, you lil' Moneypoly thief!_

 **It's MonOpoly, to you. Your skills are crummy, but that's a mean thing to say to such a little and unfortunate dummy.**

 **Call your mummy, BlazeyMaya's in the house. And she ain't leaving 'till you're dead in this house!**

 _You can't rhyme two of the same words!_

 **I can! I'm a rulebreaker, see. It's I, Myself and Me. I listen to nobody else, but me.**

 _You did it again! Your vocabulary's bland! And as I'm bustin' out the stereo I can't help but to feel like you don't understand._

 _The plain English I speak, but whoduthunk there's some wit in a Moneypoly theif, uh!_

 **WOOO! I don't like your hair!**

 _I don't think I care! It's gonna take more than a broken nail to gimme a scare!_

 **Sweet mama mercy.**

 _What?_

 **It's that thing on your face. It's called your face, and it's such a disgrace, your ugly face.**

 _YOU BROKE THE RULES AGAIN! I DEMAND A REFUND!_

 **OH YEAH, I BROKE THE RULES! YOU AIN'T GETTING PAYED BY NO ONE'D! Oh, how'd you liked that? I rhymed two different words, ha! Are you finished cryin'? Good. Now that I'm finished babysitting, I think I'll be flying! Away!**

 _Oh you don't get to go nowhere! Not with your too-skimpy clothes and your too-long hair!_

 **Too-skimpy clothes?! You're jeans are two-feet too long! And if you think I'm list'nin' to you, my friend, UR WRONG!**

 _o! its txt-tlk u wnt? wl ill gv it 2 u, maya t-mobl pys me evryday they wtns me frya!_

 **idc, yl im vacashunung in dc. u c? idc, u c!**

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

Itscartooncookie then slaps the Death Bowl Announcer across the face before biting a large chunk out of the turntable!

"I HATE THIS!" He screams before Ocelott walks up behind him, noticing something sticking out of his pants.

"What's that?" She asks before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out, you guessed it.

"My... moneypoly..." After everyone glares at him for a few angry seconds, Ivor falls from the ceiling, his hair and clothes grey.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He screams before you, the reader, are sucked into an ever-iterating orange-and-black cycle of an 'I see you' eyeball.

* * *

Well, that's all for today, folks! Tune in next time for... uh...


	21. Olivia and Milo's Eggs

**Alright! Here's a really funny one, and thanks for all the reviews, everyone! This is actually getting by far better than I had originally hoped, so...**

 **Kudos for everyone!**

 **Crisper: Yay! Kudos! (eats a Kudos)**

 **Me: No! You don't eat them!**

 **Crisper: Oh.**

 **Me: Anyways, The Demon of Sloth writes 6 and 8 wants to run a business selling eggs, but sadly nobody buys their eggs, so they consult 15 and 20. 15 helps by advertising their business by dressing up in a chicken suit giving out flyers and whatnot, while 20 starts cooking eggs (fried, steam etc.) and shoves them in the mouth of unfortunate bypassers.**

 **While 6 and 8 chill behind the counter waiting for money to roll in.**

 **Me: Convert dat!**

 **Crisper: Okay! (converter noises)**

 **Ding!**

 **Milo and Olivia wants to run a business selling eggs, but sadly nobody buys their eggs, so they consult Benedict and Axel. Benedict helps by advertising their business by dressing up in a chicken suit giving out flyers and whatnot, while Axel starts cooking eggs (fried, steam etc.) and shoves them in the mouth of unfortunate bypassers.**

 **While Milo and Olivia chill behind the counter waiting for money to roll in.**

 **Me: Benedict the chicken dressed up as a chicken?**

 **Crisper: (shrugs)**

 **Me: Meh! Normal regular MCSM activity. Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

It is morning. Everyone is at the breakfast table eating eggs. Delicious eggs. With bacon!

"Hey, guys, I was really questioning if we could, y'know... start a business of sorts." Olivia randomly suggests much to Ocelott's usual amusement. Jesse turns to face her from across the table.

"But Olivia, we HAVE started a business! And we're rich, rich, rich!" He shouts, standing up and getting money-eyes and dollar-skin.

"Yeah, not since Aiden stole our revenue to fund his jacket-stand." As the words escape Olivia's mouth, a tired, crabby Aiden walks in from the front door, grumblin to himself.

"What's up, Aiden?" Lukas asks.

"Nobody wants to buy my jackets! What the heck am I supposed to do with them?! There's, like, 9,000 of them!" He shouts angrily.

"What?! 9,000?!" Lukas questions enthusiastically, much to Minecraftia's annoyance. Aiden annoyedly rolls his eyes before walking into another room and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, looks like we've gotta go on another treasure hunt, guys." Jesse concludes. Groans all around.

"Last time we went on a treasure-hunt, I almost got my eyeballs jabbed out!" Axel complains.

"Silly Axel! You didn't _really_ almost get your eyeballs jabbed out! That was just a hallucination from staying in the Poison Alley for too long!" Jesse reminds him with a lighthearted air.

"Exactly my point. I'm not going, not today!"

"Okay... well, it looks like you've got a business to start, Olivia!" Jesse finally says before shaking her hand.

((Timeskip brought to you by Business Companies!))

"Alrighty, so we've got our inventory, so let's get started." Olivia placed down a table and started putting a few plates out. A little girl walks up to the table, eyeing them suspiciously before smiling and asking:

"What're you doing?" Milo smiles at her and is about to answer when- "AAAAH! CREEPY PERV-EYES!" She screams presumptiously before running off. "MOMMYMOMMY!" Milo watches her leave with a shocked expression on his face.

"I... have no idea what the heck just happened, but the show must go on!" Olivia shouts before pulling out a fry-cooker to Milo's dismay.

"Well you're going to become a great business. You've already got the general carelessness of others' feelings down. The rest should come naturally." He mutters to himself before helping Olivia lay out the supplies. After a few minutes, everything is set up and Olivia and Milo's Eggs is open for business!

An old woman, frail and presumably about to keel over with arthritis hobbles up to them and looks at their wares for a few moments.

"Now what would you two lovelies have to sell today?" She asks, looking right at the eggs. Milo shoots Olivia a confused look before she turns to face the woman.

"They're eggs, ma'am." She replies as kindly as possible.

"Kegs?!" She shouts, obviously offended. Olivia is about to say something but is cut off by a whack to the head with the old lady's walking cane. "Why you bootlegging whippersnappers! What a shameful business to be in! Back in my day, Banquet chicken pot-pies cost ten cents a meal! Things were better then, but now we have slimy little cheats doin' anything for a bit 'a green!" She fumes before hobbling away as quickly as she can, which to say isn't so fast at all. Of course Milo ends up having to help her across the street in the end, an action which is awarded with a knock to the face.

A slightly flustered Milo walks back to Olivia and takes a seat next to her behind the stand.

The sun continues to bake over them for the next five minutes before their second visitor stops by. Who is it, you ask? It's Ocelott!

Olivia's eyes widen and she forms a small grin. Who would be nicer and more willing to spend money on something as useless as eggs that Ocelotticus Randomm? Ocelott walked up to the stand before looking at the eggs.

"Ew! Gross!" She shouts at the yellow mounds.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Olivia shouts worriedly, standing up along with Milo and inspecting the eggs.

"Your lemonade... it's CURDLED!" She screams, getting everyone's attention.

"Curdled lemonade? How the heck did they manage to screw that?!" One asks his friend.

"It's not lemonade! They're eggs, everybody!" Milo shouts loudly to try to get back on the world's good side.

"Lies! Lies and more lies!" The old woman from earlier shouts, obviously out for a little revenge. "It's cuuurdleeeed!" She shouts so passionately that she passes out from the exertion.

"Look! It's even got little maggots in it!" Ocelott pokes on of the egg's peppercorn kernels, freaking out afterwords! Then a truck of FBIFDAs rush onto the scene with very large guns! Magnus hops out of the car with a really big black homing launcher!

"EVERYBODY STAND DOWN!" He screams before firing the large weapon right at Olivia and Milo's Eggs. The missile booms toward them before the Death Bowl Announcer suddenly hops on Magnus's back.

"THIS IS BOOOMTOOOOWN!" He screams before Olivia and Milo's Eggs is blasted to smithereens, gammit! After the carnage is created, Magnus runs off while making obviously fake horse-noises with the Death Bowl Announcer cheering loudly as he rides piggyback.

Meanwhile Olivia falls to the gloor crying.

"WHY DOES EVEYTHING WRONG HAPPEN TO ME?! I ALWAYS MESS UP AND NOTHING'S GOING RIIIGHT!" She wails to Milo's shock. Milo slowly attempts to touch her back in a sort of friendly, comforting way which she kindly refuses. "No wait, Milo, I'm not done yet- WHHHYYYYY!?" She wails before collapsing into the fetal position while sucking her thumb.

Milo walks away and returns with Benedict and Axel.

"Olivia! Guess what? Axel and Benedict are going to help us sell our eggs!" He cheers happily. Olivia instantly quits crying.

"WE'RE GONNA BE FILTHY RICH!" She screams with money-eyed goodness. Axel snaps his fingers and boom! The place is fixed up! He slaps a chicken-suit onto Benedict. Why, though? She's already a chicken. Here's why: If your mascot is wearing an animal-costume, people will buy your product. It's kind of like the plastic-bottle theorem.

Axel fires up the grill only to turn it off and start the oven. He starts frying the eggs when a curious player walks by. This player watches Benedict hop around in her chicken-suit, wondering why a chicken is wearing a chicken suit. He is about to ask before Axel grabs him by the shoulders and crams a plate of eggs into his mouth.

"That'll be fifty bucks." He tells the shocked customer. The player, trembling, hands Axel the mulah and runs for his life. "Tell your friends!" Axel shouts after him before turning back to cooking eggs with the same spoon that other guy ate out of. Soon an FDA cop walks up to him.

"Um, you got a permit to be sellin' food to folks?" He asks casually before Axel grabs him by the face and stuffs his mouth full of the yellow curdled-lemonade-y goodness! The cop shouts something through the mouthfull of food.

"That'll be fifty bucks." Axel tells him. The FDA-dude glares at Axel before whipping out his wallet.

"Here's fifty-big ones." He mutters before slamming the money on the countertop. Angrily he walks away. Benedict happily hops around, getting the attention of a few kids. They walk over to the foodstand to watch Benedict do her happy dance. Doing his job, Axel stuffs the kids' mouths with food before an angry woman marches up to the five kids.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" She shouts to the toddlers.

"Ma Notch! Stop bein' sucha smother-mother!" The youngest one shouts back.

"Who taught you THAT?! You're, like, two years old! That's sooo OOC!" The woman snaps back.

"These're your kids?" Axel asks.

"Why yes."

"That'll be 250 big ones."

"The heck!" The mother slams the money on the counter before crying out in anger and destruction. Four extra arms splatter out of her body, two on the side and two in her gut-area. She grabs each child by the ear before flying away with her insect wings while the six children plead for their lives in an alien-language. Axel is too busy counting the money to notice.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Milo are lounging back as Axel takes the chicken suit off of Benedict.

"Alright, your shift!" Axel tells them, handing Milo the chicken suit.

"What do you mean? We _are_ on our shift! Waiting for money to roll in is hard work!" Milo replies snobbishly.

"Yeah! Hard, stomach-turning work! Look at what nervousy is doing to my face!" Olivia shouts, showing that her face is wrinklier than an 9,000 year old elephant's behind!

"Oh! That's terrible!" Milo reacts. He sees the money jar. "Well, seeing that you've raised for us 300 dollars, we'll just make off with the money." He grabs the jar of money and walks away, just to bump into Isa and the cops.

"There he is, officers! He's the one who stole my chicken!" Isa accuses, wagging her finger at him.

"And he's stealing my money! My hard earned dough!" Axel adds.

"Well, looks like someone's gonna have to go to jail!" The cop cuffs Milo before glaring at Olivia. "And her, too. Her face is wrinklier than a 9,000 year old elephant's behind! I'm sure that's illegal in _some_ state, right?"

"Nuuu! I can't go back to jail!" Olivia shouts.

"Ha! Jailtime for u!" Axel teases.

"And jailtime for u2, Mr. I Can Sell Food With No Permit. And I saw what you did to our FDA agent. Did you know that he's allergic to eggs?" The officer stares at Axel's wrists and zaps handcuffs onto them using nothing but his eyeballs! Creepy, right?

"NUUUUUUUUUU!" Axel cries before melting into a Rice Krispy.

"Ha! Now you're ALL going to jail!" Isa cries maniacally.

"Eh, you can go to jail too. Just for the fun of it." The cop zaps Isa with handcuffs too.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" So in the end everyone goes to jail and the five kids who were stuffed with eggs started possessing egg-slicers.

After a few years of jailtime, Olivia's and Milo's Eggs resurfaced, but they needed nightguards since people kept trying to steal the egg-recipe. Every week, though, the nightguards are split by egg-slicers. Axel becomes Green Guy and Lukas leaves phone-messages before he is sliced by egg-slicers.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this episode! Tune in next time for another somewhat-sporadic episode of The Random Roulette!**

 **About this somewhat-sporadicness, I'm sorry! Life's been getting a bit busy, updates are few and my sister's wedding is this week, so... y'know, general craziness and AFK-ness is expected. Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you soon!**


	22. Red de la Bean

**Author's Note:**

 **It's been a while, but here I am again! I know it's a bit early in the game to say this, but updates might become sporadic becuuuzzzz...**

 ***drumroll***

 **I'm working on Minecraft animations!**

 ***ba-dum crash!***

 **Every single morning, I wake up at 6:15, read my Bible and work on fanfictions and stuff from 6:45 to 7:00 where I start working on the animations. Most of my work will be dedicated to animating, but I'm not completely quitting. Actually, very rare chance (read very VERY rare chance), but if I don't have anything to do, I miiight just consider animating something from one of my fanfictions. But read, that's very rare! It's only a thought in my head right now. Anyways, nuff said! Onto the roulette!**

 **GreenDeLaBean writes:**

 **Haven't been on lately but I thought of this one.**

 **3 and 7 are enjoying a nice lunch out when 3 accidentally eats Red beans and gets all sorts of health problems. 10 cures 3 for eating Red de la Bean.**

 **3 dies while looking at the de la Hospital Bill $$$ (because heck ur lyfe, pay up now 3).**

 **Me: Convert dat, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Okay! (we hear President Barack Obama reading the Constitution)**

 **Vincent: Well, dear, while we wait for him, do you need me to do you a _favor_? Hmmm?**

 **Me: Wait! What're you doing here?!**

 **Vincent: Just thought I'd drop by.**

 **Me: First you invade TCoaL and now THIS?!**

 **Vincent: 0_0**

 **Me: (groans) What's it say, Crisper?**

 ***ding!***

 **Nohr and the Death Bowl Announcer are enjoying a nice lunch out when Nohr accidentally eats Red beans and gets all sorts of health problems. Aiden cures Nohr for eating Red de la Bean.**

 **Nohr dies while looking at de la Hospital Bill $$$ (because heck ur lyfe, pay up now Nohr!)**

 ***Crisper and I exchange glances***

 **Vincent: Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Me: Hey! That's my-**

 **Crisper: (hits it before this note gets longer)**

* * *

It is a beautiful day out at Eat de la Food, an amazing restaurant that serves both snakes AND green beans. I guess their only problem is their constant tendency to mix the green beans with the sneks and feed them to small children... meh. Not worse than what Fredbear's got goin' on...

The Death Bowl Announcer has decided to take Nohr out on a lovely luncheon. Despite herself, Nohr actually agrees to this. Let's see where that goes.

"So, I get that you invited me to lunch and all but we need to get down to business... why'd you invite me?" Nohr asks as she and the Death Bowl Announcer share an appetizer. Green beans, of course!... or are those sneks?

"Well, Nohr, it's because... I, um..." He blushes slightly, looking away. You, the reader, also blush slightly, looking away of course. You have no idea why this story is starting to get one-sidedly mushy. You are also beginning to fangirl over the ship and think that this guy needs a name. I now meet the public demand. "I... needed to tell you that I have a name, is all..." He lies, looking back at her with a smile from behind his mask. Nohr sends him an annoyed, confused look before nodding at him to go on. "Well, my name is... Darwin." He tells her.

Typical name for a griefer. They _were_ certified Darwinists, or at least that's what they _seemed_ to live, er, grief by. Nohr sent him an encouraging grin before their waiter walks up to the table. The first thing to catch their eyes is the fact that the waiter is Ocelott.

"Hiya! Here yah go!" She chides, placing a plate of red beans in front of them. She walks away before she is bitten by someone's plate of "green beans". She promptly dies. Rest in peace, Ocelott. You needed a nap, anyways.

"Ooh! Red beans! What do they taste like?!" Nohr suddenly screams before putting on a scuba mask and diving into the plate of food, finishing it before anyone can say 'Magnus was King of Boomtown before Jesse kicked his butt!'. Okay, adamantly that's a mouthful, but... still, she ate the food pretty fast. Darwin didn't even have time to ask her what she thought about the food before she collapsed to the floor.

"Uhh... Nohr?" He pulled out a redstone torch and prodded her a few times with it. "NOHR?!" He screams, catching the attention of a few onlookers. Suddenly you, the reader, burst into tears. You spend ten seconds shipping Darnohr and then she drops out and dies? Hmm, not quite, actually.

Darwin spots an old man sitting in a corner, white hair covering his bearded face. He looks so wise and powerful, so naturally Darwin assumes that he will hold in helping him out. Darwin rushes up to the old man.

"Old, wise, powerful sir, my friend has eaten something poisonous and bad! She has fallen very ill, sir! What must I do?" If you wonder of the sudden use of sentence patterns unusual, you must know that to encounter a man of such knowledge, one must speak in tones wiser than usual. We continue now.

The wise old man slowly opened his eyes, looking directly at Darwin's soul.

"Ah, yes. Your friend hath devoured that which is... the Red beans." Everyone in the room gasps at the words 'Red beans', some even going as far as fainting out of their chairs.

"The Red beans?" Everyone in the room gasps at the words 'Red beans', some even going as far as fainting out of their chairs.

"Yes. The Red beans-" Everyone in the room gasps at the words 'Red beans', some even going as far as fainting out of their chairs. "-Hold a poison so dangerous, that just from eating one of the Red beans-" Everyone in the room gasps at the- "Would you stop that?!" The wise old man shouts at me. Flinching, I agree. "Okay. They hold a poison so dangerous, that just form eating one of the Red beans-" Everyone in the room really can't help but to gasp at the words 'Red beans' and some even go as far as fainting out of their chairs. "-Can cause an onslaught of horrible diseases and death!"

"Death?! Nonono! She can't die!" Darwin shouts, using his memorably loud voice. A few others stand up as well to protest.

"She can't die! I ship Darnohr so hard!" One of them in particular screams. After getting a few odd looks from a few others, she joins FFN to spread the love! Smart girl! Anywhozums, the old wise man strokes his beard in thought.

"Ah, yes. There is a cure. You must venture through the Flowing Fields of Gold, backpack over the Mount of Dreams Unkempt. There you will meet the Stunning Ocelotticus who will tell you the many secrets of the universe! There you must ask her about the truthiness of Jesse and his wiles of heroicism. Write down what she says. Then you must travel through the Village of Despair! Watch out, there's quicksand and things that will suck you down if you let the sadness get to you. There was once a boy who was riding a white horse through that part. The horse didn't make it. But then the boy got to ride on a magical luck dragon! Then there was this angry-couple, laser-eye Sphinxes and-" Everyone stares at the old man who is obviously getting a bit too excited about topics other than the trifling one at hand. Stopping, he clears his throat and continues in a tone of wisdom. "After you walk through the Village of Despair, you must cross the Bridge to Knowledge. There you will recite the things you wrote down to him in poetic form. Only in this manner shall you proceed to the boss level! At this boss level, you must defeat Herobrine in a staring contest!" The word 'contest' echoes through the room as everyone looks on confusedly. "... or you can use that phone and call an ambulance." He adds, totally dropping the mystical, guru 'I know all the secrets to the universe' act. Darwin mentally facepalms and rushes to grab the telephone.

After a few hours, paramedics arrive on the scene before painstakingly slowly address Nohr. This, of course, is after they order a nine-course meal. Amazingly, Nohr manages to hold out somehow.

Days later, Nohr wakes up at the hospital with Darwin at her heels. All is well... until the following day.

"Ah, it seems our patien has awakened!" The doctor announces cheerfully as he walks into the room one day. "Well, seeming that you are in perfect condition to leave, here is the bill." He hands Nohr a little sheet of paper. It's so small and she is glad.

"Man! This sheet of paper's so tiny! I'll bet the bill isn't even that big!" She reads the bill aloud. "E^100? Ha! I make more money than that already! 100 dollars isn't a lot!" She laughs before Darwin pulls out a calculator. After punching a few numbers, he calculates it and... his calculator runs away.

"The number's so big an scary!" It screams behind itself. Nohr suddenly dies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhr!" Darwin screams.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that wasn't so bad... if you ship Darnohr now, let me know in the reviews! As usual, thanks for reading!**


	23. Welcome to Round 3!

Welcome to round 3!

Reader: It's about time!

Gamerwhogames: Shush! I'm getting back to it. Now just sit down and be happy, alright?

Reader: (groans) fine...

Gamerwhogames: That aside, here's the new Order of the Sto- I mean, new order for the characters.

Ocelott: Are there gonna be nightguards?

Gamerwhogames: Uh... do you _not_ remember what just happened?

Ocelott: I _do_! The last thing that happened was you saying that we'd be adding Scottie and the others!

Gamerwhogames: (rolls eyes while groaning)

Ocelott: (obliviously) What? What happened?!

Ellegaard: Hang on. (to Ocelott) Ocelott! There's a Wither-sickness outbreak in Minecraftia!

Ocelott: Oh no! Phew! Thank Notch I live in Redstonia!

Ellegaard: (to Gamer) See? That's what's up.

Gamerwhogames: I know. I created her.

Ocelott: Then who's my daddy?

 _Stunned silence_

Crisper: (hits it)

Gamerwhogames: Wait! to the readers, if you _really_ don't understand why there will be no nightguards, just look at the chapters labeled IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE and then I'M BACK. That should explain why. If you're too lazy to go back _two whole chapters_ (like me), then you should know that I can't and won't do any more references to FNaF, and don't you DARE say 'But you _did_ make a reference to it in this chapter'! No matter how funny it might sound to you, it sucks, okay?

Ocelott: But you _did_ make a reference to FNaF in this chapter!

Gamerwhogames: smh.

Ocelott: Smuh?! What does that word mean?

Gamerwhogames: You don't pronounce it, Ocelott. You just say the letters, it's an acronym, like FNaF.

Ocelott: Ha! Did it again!

Gamerwhogames: Crisper, hit it or die!

Crisper: (hits it)

Gamerwhogames: First up, we have an old suggestion that I'll be using for the new list. It's from a good friend of mine PikaLoverNYA (she helped me with TCoaL for a few chapters, including the Truth or Dare and Jessica's dream). Until then, farewell!

Soren: Hey! That's _my_ line!

Ocelott: Solly, Charlie! (hits it again)


	24. The Boxing Tourney!

**Alrighty! We're finally back for some more of the Random Roulette! Kudos to everyone for 36 reviews, 3,330 hits, 5 follows and 4 favs! (confettie explodes in my face) Ow! Dial it down, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Sorry! (turns a knob)**

 **Alright. PikaLoverNYA writes that** **2, 22 and 13 are arguing about which console is the best: PS4, Xbox One or Wii U until they began to rumble with 25 and 8 are hosting the fight**

 **Crisper: (converts it)**

 **And now we have...**

 **Itscartooncookie, Benedict and Petra are arguing about which console is the best: PS4, Xbox One or Wii U until they began to rumble with LonelyWhistler and Jesse are hosting the fight**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get around to it, but here it is! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

It is a normal night in Minecraft. Everyone is sitting at the couch and watching 'Gone with the Wither 2' (in which there is a love quandrangle between Lukas, Aiden, Gill and Jesse for some reason). After the credits roll, everyone (save Ocelott and Petra) is crying.

"That was... beautiful!" Ellegaard weeps before burying her face in what she wishes is Magnus's chest, but is actually Darwin's. Darwin sobs loudly before Nohr pulls him into a hug. After a few seconds, an advertisement for the Wii U comes on, to which Itscartooncookie reacts by... well...

"Ha! Wii U sucks! I hate that console like I hate my granny's cookin'!"

"But you _love_ your granny's cookin'!" Ocelott protests before melting into a bowl of campy snuggles!

"Well, er, yeah, but... the bottom line is that the Wii U isn't as good as Xbox One! Those futuristic graphics make me want to kill Lonely!" Itscartooncookie shouts, causing Lonely to flinch a bit. "Hypothetically speaking." He adds, soothing the young man a bit.

"Seriously?! Wii U makes memories, you know!" Benedict shouts, much to everyone's shock. "Isa and I would play so much together before the incident!" She glares at the three Blaze Rods who stare back stunnedly. "All night long playing Nintendo La-"

"Ssshhh! Guys, I don't think we should be mentioning other brands in a Telltale-Mojang fic. It's just... wrong." Jesse shudders a bit. Jessica places a warm blanket over him.

"Yeah, Jesse's right. We should all just-"

"Oh, heck no! PS4 is the best, and ALL of you are going to DIE!" Petra screams, whipping out a gun and aiming right at Jesse's head. Suddenly a police walks onto the scene before snatching the gun from Petra.

"Uh-uh-uh!" He wags his finger in her face. "Safety first!" He hands her a pair of boxing-gloves and puts a helmet onto her head. Then he breaks the gun with his knee. "There's no need for violence! Let's end police-brutality, together!"

"HECK YES!" Everyon shouts as the officer bids his goodbye and leaves. Petra gets into a fighting stance before Itscartooncookie steals Gabriel's helmet. Benedict grabs Isa's sword and is about to kill everyone until the officer walks back inside.

"Safety first!" Using the magical powers of the policeman-nod, everyone is telelported to a fighting arena with Jesse and LonelyWhistler in the booth! A bell rings twice before Jesse starts yelling through a microphone as fans scream and cheer.

"Weeeeeelcome to the Gaaaame Boooooowwwl!" He shouts. Darwin looks on proudly and salutes.

"That's my boy!" He tells Nohr who sends him a disgusted look.

"You have a child you didn't tell me about?!" She snaps, breaking out of his arms. Darwin is too shocked to say anything else, but she takes it as guilt and completely breaks down because of it. "First it was Magnus, and now it's you too?! That's it!" She stomps out of the room with Petra, Olivia, Isa, Ellegaard, Maya, Mabel and Ocelott rushing behind.

"Hang on, girlfriend!" They call. Magnus sends Darwin a look and shrugs.

"She'll come around, eventually... in three years... so, who's the mom?"

"Jesse is NOT my son!" Darwin shouts. Suddenly Soren walks in, wearing a pair of glasses. He dramatically pulls them off.

"This changes _everything_!"

Back at the center of the Death Bowl, Petra, Itscartooncookie and Benedict are getting ready to rumble!

"And today we have Petra, Benedict and Itscartooncookie! I hope they have insurance because it looks like Petra's about to kill everyone, including me for... uh..." Jesse notices Petra glaring at him and quickly switches subjects. Petra grabs Itscartooncookie by the neck and swings him into a nearby trashcan. Magnus rushes to the trashcan and starts counting over him.

"One! Two! Three! Four-"

"And it looks like Itscartooncookie is out... unless he can get back to the ring in five seconds." Jesse says.

"Perhaps I can help!" Ocelott says, rushing up to him and grabbing him by the leg before using the /tp command with her Command Block! Bang! He's back in!

"What on earth?! Oh, you're SOOO no invited to Girls' Night, Ocelott!" Petra growls at the annoying cat-girl.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Ocelott randomly decides to do the splits before puffing out of the ring in a rainfall of candy mountainous!

Boom!

Benedict hops on Itscartooncookie.

"CLUKUKUUUK!" She violently pecks Itscartoncookie's eyes out!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I CAN'T SEE!" Itscartooncookie wails before he falls out of the ring and into a box of candy. He cries, stuffing his face with the sweet goodness to wipe away the pain in his eyes. Petra cheers.

"Wahoo! Girl-Power FTW!" She shouts, holding up her hand for Benedict to hi-five. Benedict sends Petra a sinister look before pecking out her hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Petra screams before whipping out an axe. "Get ready to go to KFC!" She shouts before her deadly blows were cut off by Isa's heckin' yea awesome counter-attacks! Woo!

"No one EVER says KFC to MY BENEDICT!" She shouts before starting to fight the living sunspots out of Petra. The two girls clashes for a while before Isa knocks Petra over.

"PETRA! NOOO!" Jesse shouts before jumping out of the announcement booth and into the ring. He stands in front of Petra, guarding her.

"If you want to hurt Petra, you have to get through me." He growls at Isa who reacts with a bark. Jesse is a bit stunned by this, but we readers were not!

Our OTP is real! Jesse is protecting Petra! Protect it! It is so surreal. It is so beautiful! It is so...

Gory, because Jesse is cut into a million bugillion slices of human flesh before anyone can wink!

"JESSE! NUUUUUUUUUUU!" Petra screams before grabbing Isa by the hair and punching her in the face. Petra throws Isa out of the ring before running at Benedict and eating the chicken whole!

"Petra wins!" LonelyWhistler shouts from the booth before the entire building comes crashing down! Everyone is killed!

Except for...

POV Switch

Nohr watches the building collapse from afar, smiling to herself at the tragedy she had just created.

"If I can't have you, no one can." She speaks silently, sensing Darwin's ghost floating behind her. Oh, the shock on her face when she turns around to see Darwin in the flesh. "D-Darwin?! You're supposed to be in there! Everyone's dead for no reason now!"

"It's alright, Nohr! They'll all respawn... and Jesse's not my son."

"... oh..."

POV Switch

Aiden respawns on his bed, flinching a bit when he does. Wasn't he just dead? He glances around the room before someone falls on top of him.

"Blaze Rods!" Gill shouts before noticing that he was on top of Aiden. "Oh, hey, Aiden! What's up?" He asks, ignoring Aiden's pitiful writhing.

"Nothing." Aiden chokes. "I like to breathe." He adds after a few seconds.

"Me too!" Gill shouts before Maya lands on top of Gill, which might sound gross.

"AAAAACK!" Aiden choked before Lukas appears on top of Maya, which I know sounds equally as gross as the first one, but just wait a few seconds!

"Hey! I landed on top of everyone!" Lukas says cheerfully before hearing Aiden's sounds of struggle. "What's that sound?"

"Aiden, I think." Gill replies. "Hey, isn't it weird how you're the only one _not_ getting squashed?" He asks. Lukas muses on this a few seconds before his face goes pale.

"No... nonoonononono!" Before he can get off, Axel respawned, landing on top of Aiden. "Why, Axel? Whyy?" Lukas groans before Aiden respawns on top of Axel.

"This... is awkward." He says aloud.

"You think?!" Maya shouts before Axel has a horrible realization.

"Guys... my dad was at the arena when everyone died."

"Wait, does that mean that-" Before Aiden can finish, a really, really, really, really big guy just lands on top of ALL of them! Everyone dies! Dies, I say! DIIIIIEZ!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, there you have it! TRR is officially back into action! Wahoo! Once again, PikaLoverNYA, sorry for not getting around to it in so long. Well, see you in the next conversion!**


	25. Cliffside Breadstickk Bonanza!

**Author's Note:**

 **Today, I'm going to try something different. A mashup! I'm going to take two people's suggestions and mash them into one! Things might get a bit changed up, but if a lot of people like the idea of a mashup, I'll do them a few times per batch of suggs! (yeah, I call suggestions suggs for short. deal with it)**

 **First, TheEnderPickaxe writes: 20, 15 and 14 are eating Subway when 9 hits them with a breadstick. They chase 9 across half of the earth until they realise that they broke a record. Not for running, of course, but for hardest hit ever with a breadstick!**

 **Next, whsss-fedex writes: 9, 10, and 21 are sitting at the edge of a cliff eating pie when suddenly, 23 falls from the sky wearing a dress and a bow tie. 23 then pushes everyone off the cliff while Nyan Cat plays in the background.**

 **Mashed up and converted (courtesy of Crisper), we get this crazy predicament!**

 **Ellegaard, Nohr, Olivia, Lukas and Magnus are sitting at the edge of a cliff eating Subway when suddenly Soren falls from the sky wearing a dress and a bow tie. Soren then pushes everyone off the cliff while Nyan Cat plays in the background. Ellegaard gets mad and hits Soren with a breadstick. Everyone gangs up on Ellegaard and chases her halfway across the earth until they realize that they broke a record. Not for running, of course, but for hardest his ever with a breadstick!**

 **Hit it, Crisper! Hit it with this! (hands him a breadstick)**

 **Crisper: (hits it with a breadstick)**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in the city of Redstonia. Ellegaard invites Magnus over for a romantic dinner of Subway's, because what's more romantic than five-dollar pickles, mashed between some fancy bread? Maggiano's is a good guess...

Of course, Magnus decides to bring his ex along, much to Ellegaard's disappointment (furious rage). So Ellegaard decides to call Olivia to help ease the pain. Olivia decides to bring Lukas along, much to Axel's jealousy, but who cares, right? This is crackfic! It's SUPPOSED to be awesome!

"This is some really good food." Nohr notes as she eats her sandwich. That is literally the only words spoken at the "romantic dinner", because with awkward silence THIS thick, no one's sayin' a word! At this point, Magnus was beginning to think that bringing his ex-girlfriend to a dinner arranged by his current-girlfriend wasn't the best idea.

"Uh, Olivia, is there something you wanna say?" Magnus asked, hoping to end the awkward silence. Olivia nodded, dramatically clearing her throat.

"You, my friend, are an idiot." She speaks quaintly before sitting back down. Magnus glares at her before Lukas remembers something important!

"Guys!" He shouts, grasping his throat.

"Lemme guess, food-allergy?" Ellegaard asks. Lukas shakes his head.

"Worse than that! Tension allergies!" He then projectile-pukes all over Magnus. "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" This continues for about ten seconds before Lukas regains his composure.

"I think you're going to die for that." Magnus declares. Lukas blinks, starting to feel nervous... then-

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Magnus is soaked. Lukas glares at Magnus. "You brought that on yourself." He states angrily before loud screaming is heard. Ellegaard sends Magnus a shocked look.

"Wow! You're so angry we can even hear you screaming from the inside!" She exclaims.

"That's not me." Magnus says before Soren falls from the sky, wearing a red dress and a black bow-tie. Everyone is too shocked to do or say anything as Soren slowly stands to his feet. "Uh, Soren? I always thought you were on the weird, dorky side but... this is a bit too much."

"It's not my fault! I put my clothes into the washing-machine and they came out like this!" He shouts before Isa rushes up to them in some of Soren's clothes.

"My clothes! Someone pranked our washing machines! Again!" Isa complains, tearing herself to pieces. Soren's face turns twelve-thousand different shades of red before he finally screams! Nyan Cat starts playing loudly in the background and a DJ-version of Ocelott appears behind a turn-table.

Soren launches himself at Magnus, grabbing the griefer by the underarms and carrying him to the edge of the cliff. Magnus laughs, as Soren is grabbing Magnus at his strongest tickle-points. All of that amusement fades when Soren sends Magnus over the edge.

The girls and Lukas scream and try to get away as the music gets louder. Soren lunges for Lukas, grabbing the blonde by the ankles and swinging him around before letting go! Lukas goes straight over, followed closely by Olivia who is catapulted by the insane Soren! But who could blame the poor guy, what with 4,500 washing-machine pranks under his belt? Nohr shrieks when Soren picks her up bridal-style and carries her to a random altar by the cliffside. Jesse is the priest.

"You may kick the bride!" He says happily before Soren throws her up in the air and kicks her over. Last on the hit-list is Ellegaard! Soren turns into a rabbid-ocelot and lunges at Ellegaard, snapping at her heels before morphing into a giant griffin! He screams and throws her over the edge.

Ellegaard screams all the way down before getting dumped in a pile of poo (pun intended!). Ellegaard tries to sit up but her hands keep sinking through the smelly mounds.

"Oh, crap! Pun NOT intended!" Lukas moans before Axel randomly lands on top of him. After a few seconds, Axel rolls of off Lukas who is a foot deep in the manure! He rolls over to see Telltale's MC:SM game-developers laughing their heads off at their classic running-gag! Lukas groans before hiding his muddy-but-sadly-not-muddy face in shame. The head-writer looks at Lukas with empathy before telling the others to stop laughing.

"Guys, we probably shouldn't have made that "Axel falling on Lukas" joke." He says.

"Well, why?" The assistant director asks. The head-writer gets an evil grin.

"Because now Lukas is down in the dumps! Literally!" Everyone screams and explodes in bloody fireworks! Heck, yea! Lukas is too stunned to do anything else.

Ellegaard, on the other hands, has more... sinister plans.

POV Switch

Soren is walking home, smiling eagerly to himself. A few people give him looks for his weird choice of clothing, but who cares?! His washing-machine prank-days are over, and this is the last night of public ridicule! He actually thinks that he's going to miss his prank'd-days before he hears Ellegaard screaming. He turns around to see her rushing up at him with a breadstick, fresh out of the oven! Then-

SMWACKQUE!

All pauses. Randomly, everyone appears at the scene of the accident.

"Uh... why'd you hit me?" Soren asks before Magnus, Gabriel and Ivor stand behind Soren defensively.

"Uh, w-well I-"

"Geez, Ellegaard. I never liked you anyways, but _this_ is _low_!" Magnus shouts before Jesse and his gang stand behind Soren as well, wearing defensive scowls and glaring at Ellegaard who was beginning to feel scared. Even the Blaze Rods join in! Even Ocelott's groupies join in! Even a duplicate of Ellegaard joins in! That's how horrible this is for true Ellie.

Ellegaard screams, drops the breadstick and takes off running with literally the whole world behind her, screaming insults and threats! Making the bets. Everyone chasing her, breaking a sweat. Stinky and wet. The heck.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ellegaard screams, running across the water with the whole world at her heels. Everyone starts following her every and exact move, duplicating her with the ultimate flair! Ellegaard does the splits. Everyone does the splits. Ellegaard pulls a straw through her nasal canal and out of her mouth. The world does the same.

Before Ellegaard begins to wonder if they'd kiss her if she kissed herself, she runs into a cliff.

"End of the line, Ellegaard!" Aiden shouts from the crowd.

"Yeah, Ellegaard! End of the line!" Gill repeats, causing Aiden to elbow him in the ribs.

"I told you to shut up."

"Sorry." They corner Ellegaard before Ocelott has another one of her random epiphanies.

"Everyone! Guess what?!"

"What, Ocelott? And make it snappy, we don't have all day." Jesse reminds them. Ocelott randomly decides that the best thing for herself at that moment is to eat her own hands and be done with everything, so she instead takes off her shoes and throws them at Lukas who responds with amused laughter. Then Olivia screams.

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Petra asks, pulling out her sword and lunging for Milo because, well, she feels like it.

"We broke a record!" She shouts before a bottle of glue walks beside her.

"Broke something? I can fix it!" It shouts before slathering superglue all over Jessica and Lukas's hands. Then Weirdo-Cupidon floats down from above and puts Jessica's and Lukas's hands together, sealing them tightly.

"Bam, Jesskas. The world's saved!" She shouts before disappearing.

"YAY! JESSKAS FTW!" Everyone except for Ivor yells. After a few seconds, Jessica tries to pull away.

"WH-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Gill screams.

"I'm trying to get my hand loose, my face is itching." Jessica replies.

"Yeah, besides that I'm allergic to superglue." Lukas says, feeling a tingling sensation in his swelling hand.

"Oh... uh, before things get too bad, Olivia, what'd we break exactly?" He asks. Olivia suddenly puts on a red shirt, blue overalls and a red hat with the letter 'O' written on it.

"New Record!" She shouts in an Italian accent.

"A new record for running the fastest and the farthest?!" Isa asks. Benedict clucks as well. Olivia shakes her head.

"Nope!" She pulls out a plaque from behind her back and hands it to Ellegaard. "I present this award to Ellegaard of Redstonia for hardest hit ever with a Subway Breadstick! Congratulations!" She hands Ellegaard the plaque.

"Wait a second... how do we know that this was the hardest hit ever?" Ellegaard asks.

"Well, that's what Soren's surgeon meant when he yelled a bunch of expletives right after we showed him the grisly damage that loaf of wheat did to Soren's now mutilated face. I remember it like it was yesterday." Olivia sighs before falling backwards with nostalgic appreciation.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that's it for now! I hope you've been enjoying your weekend and summer vacation! See you in the next conversion! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	26. Ellukas and Gillot

**Alrighty! Back for more, eh? Well, Writingforevs87 (formerly known as Minecraftasllygirl) writes** **6 and 16 play true or dare, and then say some not-so-nice things about 9 and his/hers secret affair with 14, then 9 comes along and kidnaps them and takes them to the ice cream factory to make him/her ice cream. 2 comes to rescue 6 and 16. 9 then dies from eating too much ice cream.**

 **With a bit of filtering and a conversion we get... we get... Crisper, would you convert it already?!**

 **Crisper: Why didn't you just say so? (converts it)**

 **Me: Because I thought you'd know how this rolls by now. Ugh. Anyways, we get**

 **Gill and Ocelott play true or dare, and then say some not-so-nice things about Ellegaard and his/hers secret affair with Lukas, then Ellegaard comes along and kidnaps them and takes them to the ice cream factory to make him/her ice cream. Itscartooncookie comes to rescue Gill and Ocelott. Ellegaard then dies from eating too much ice cream.**

 **Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

It is a calm night at the Blaze Rod's house (which is actually Lukas's house). Gill has previously invited Ocelott over for a game of Truth or Dare, Ocelott's favorite game! Of course, Ocelott accepts, because Gillott, right? Am I right?! *explodes*

Anyways, things are getting pretty crazy because Ocelott had stayed up WAAAY past her bedtime!

"Hey, Gill! You wanna hear the name of a ship that's burning through the Internet?" She asks amazingly. Gill's eyes widen.

"Gillott, right?" He asks. Ocelott stares at him for a few second, her smile lessening the slightest bit. Of course, Gill doesn't know this and slowly leans in for a kiss.

"Nu-uh! Gillot isn't real unless the public and I say so!" She pushes his head away. "Anyways, the ship I was talking about is Ellukas!" Ocelott whispers, causing Gill to gasp in shock.

"No way!"

"Oh yeah! Look at what I found!" Ocelott says before pulling out a shopping list that's clearly written in Petra's handwriting.

"Concrete evidence!" Gill says dramatically, taking the list from Ocelott. "Clearly, this is an encrypted love-letter, written in Petra's hand to avoid drawing too much attention to the real writer: Lukas."

"Whole snap~!" Ocelott shouts, snapping her fingers dramatically as Aiden walks into the room.

"Uh, what's _she_ doing here?" He asks before walking to the fridge for a Coke which would disintegrate his internals like rust on a car.

"Yeah, I invited her here, because Gillott." He replies annoyedly.

"Whatever... hey, what's that paper say?" Gill chuckles, rubbing his hands together.

"It's an encrypted love letter from Lukas to Ellegaard!"

"The heck! Gimme that!" Aiden snatches the paper from Ocelott and reads it over, smiling. "Think of all the gossip, guys! The gossip!" He reads for a few more seconds before his face falls. Literally. "Guys, this is a shopping-list written from Petra to herself." He throws the paper at them and storms off, only to return a few minutes later to pick up his face.

"Wow... I didn't know that he was into gossip..." Gill says before Lukas walks into the room. Ocelott screams, ripping out her hair and instantly growing it back.

"The heck are YOU doing here, Lukas?!" She screams, hiding in a cherry pop-tart.

"This is my house... I live here?" Lukas replies, wondering where Ocelott is hiding. She's in the pop-tart, everyone. The pop-tart. So when President Barack Obama asks you where he is, I want you to tell him ' _You_ , sir, are at my front porch. But Ocelott is in a pop-tart, btw, Mr. President Sir. My man PBO!'.

"So, Lukas... how's your Redstone?" Gill asks.

"... what?"

"Just a question. How's your Redstone, on a scale of one to ten?"

"Uh... one...?"

"Interesting... I thought your girlfriend'd teach you something by now." Gill replies before Ocelott jumps out of the fridge singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out', but replacing 'dogs' with 'cats'.

"Girlfriend?! What're you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend!" At this point, Jessica's head shoots up from a couch.

"WAAAAAH! HE DOESN'T LUV ME!" She shouts before running away. All of the other girls follow her. Lukas slowly realizes what he's done, shock befalling him. Literally. A giant tazer falls on him and tazes him. He is really stunned afterwords. Pun intended.

"Oh dear..." Gill says before Ocelott climbs out of her pop-tart. Lukas fixes his hair and things and gets back to the first problem.

"I mean I don't have a girlfriend besides Jessica. She's the only one."

"Au contrar, mon frere!" Gill says.

"Yeah, mon frere!" Ocelott adds.

"Wow, that was amazing. I don't see why Aiden gets so mad everytime I repeat what he says."

"Yeah, what a weirdo." Ocelott says before jumping inside the carpet.

"Lukas and Ellegaard, sitting in a tree! M-A-K-I-N-G C-O-N-T-R-A-P-T-I-O-N-S!" Gill shouts as if that's the most convenient insult out there. It isn't.

"What?" Lukas asks, having lost any clue on what Gill was spelling. Gill shrugs.

"Whatever, Lukas. I know you don't like Ellegaard. It was just a prank all along, huh?" Gill asks. Lukas nods before Ocelott sits up from inside the carpet.

"Aww man! I wanted to be the Gossip Cop of the 1930s! Crap!" Ocelott snaps her fingers to make a point.

"Well, now that you all know that Ellukas is fake, why don't you two go out the backdoor and not come home until later on tomorrow?" Lukas asks, suddenly taking interest in the clock and the front door. Gill's eyes widen.

"Because... because Gillott, right?!" Gill shouts with anticipation.

"Yeah! Sure, whatever you say! Gillot, right?" Lukas asks quickly. Gill hollers with happiness before grabbing Ocelott.

"You hear that, Kitty? Gillot's real now!"

"Wut?" Ocelott asks, clearly not interested in Gill or romance at all.

"Come on, Kitty! Let's go explore the world together!" He shouts before grabbing Ocelott by the hand and running out the back door. Lukas sighs. Suddenly, Gill and Ocelott rush back into the house.

"Forgot the keys!" Gill says, walking into the living room when the front-door opens!

"NUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lukas suddenly screams as Ellegaard walks into the room. Ellegaard gasps at the sight of the unexpected visitors before Aiden walks out of his room with a cup of glass. He gasps loudly, instantly dropping the glass to the floor, the resounding shattering noise echoing through the house.

"Uh... this has been sufficiently awkward." He says before walking back into his room. Ellegaard glares at Gill and Ocelott while Lukas hides his face.

"It's okay, sweetie! I'll take care of the bad-guys!" She shouts before throwing Ocelott and Gill into a burlap sack and carrying them away. Lukas stares in shock.

"Okay... why did Ellegaard just call me sweetie? Why do people suddenly think I'm dating her?! I have a girlfriend you know!" He shouts to no one in particular. Aiden sticks his head around the door, staring annoyedly at Lukas.

"Who?" He asks, hoping to shut the blonde up.

"Maya. Why?" Lukas replies, completely oblivious to Aiden's anger, even when the brunette stares shockedly at Lukas, his right eye twitching and his fingers practically digging into the doorframe.

It was a long night for Lukas.

POV Switch

"Where are we going?!" Ocelott asks from inside the burlap sack.

"I'm taking you to the ice-cream factory, where you will be fed of the sweets!" Ellegaard says, walking into the shop and breaking down the doors. Nearby, a police officer rushes up to her.

"Ma'am, what are you doing breaking into that shop?" He asks.

"Uh... nothing...?" Ellegaard lies. The cop only shrugs.

"Well, have a nice night!" He walks off and Ellegaard sighs in relief.

"BLAZE RODS!" Gill shouts randomly as Ellegaard pours them onto the floor. Ellegaard runs to the machine and starts making ice-cream.

"Wuh-ooh! Guess who's allergic to ice-cream? You are!" Ocelott shouts at Gill.

"I am?" He has a flashback of Maya shaving herself head-bald. "Hey! I _am_ allergic to ice-cream!" He shouts, beginning to freak out. He wipes some sweat from his forehead. "Tension's high. Good thing Lukas isn't here. I heard he's allergic to tension... oh! And superglue!... what're you allergic to?" Gill asks Ocelott who is currently staring off into nowhere with the orchestral compilations of her wildest dreams!

"My momm." Ocelott replies, not even thinking.

"... right..."

"Soup's up!" Ellegaard shouts before placing two bowls of ice-cream in front of her "prisoners". The two stare at the ice-cream for a few seconds before Ocelott has an epiphany of the wildest sorts!

"This isn't soup. It's a sandwich!" She screams before whacking a random Jesse doll that appears out of nowhere! That's the signal! Itscartooncookie smashes into the wall and screams at the top of his lungs for the freedom of potato smashies! Bloog! He immediately grabs the two prisoners and with a considerable squeeze, they disappear into freakin' thin air, my Notch! Ellegaard screams.

"I had them! I had them!" She wails before standing under the ice-cream machine and putting her mouth on the dispenser. She turns it up to 9,000 and loads herself on the creamy dessert. But lo and behold, a devil of 500 brain-freezes seized her very being and she died of, not the headache, but the fact that she wanted a devil of five-hundred and _one_ brain-freezes.

Well, that wraps this one up. Stay safe, kiddos! (explodes!)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I'll see you in the next conversion! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	27. The Greater Good

**Anyways, I'm back! So CremeDeLaMeme writes:**

 **Ok so, 1 7 and 16 find 3's secret Time machine inside his/her closet and decide on using it for the greater good! Like going back in time and undoing every embarrassing moment, cheating, etc. . They return to the present and find that God Emperor Trump rules everything and theres fire everywhere and huge walls. Time machine explodes on 12.**

 **Convert dat, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (converts it)**

 **Ok so, Aiden, Milo and Ocelott find Gabriel's secret Time machine inside his closet and decide on using it for the greater good! Like going back in time and undoing every embarrassing moment, cheating, etc. . They return to the present and find that God Emperor Trump rules everything and theres fire everywhere and huge walls. Time machine explodes on Calvin.**

 **Me: (loud clapping and tearing up) This is beautiful!**

 **Crisper: That's some adoration.**

 **Me: No, seriously! I'm doing this as I type this. You know, I think my fav part about my job is reading your suggestions and laughing as I convert them. Thanks, everyone!**

 **Everyone: Aww...**

 **Me: Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (wipes away a tear before hitting it)**

* * *

It's a good ol' day in 2016. And by 'good' I mean... well, look out your window. *you see Lukas getting pummeled by Creepers*. Yep. Great looking blondes getting blown to bits.

In _my_ window, however, grey clouds cause rain to fall on the ground. Ocelott is looking out the window with a saddened face while Lukas and Jesse are playing chess, er checkers, er... that _game_ behind her.

"Checkmate." Jesse says after making a move. Lukas gets a surprised look on his face before pointing behind Jesse.

"Look! Aiden's wearing a two-piece! Why?!" Lukas shouts before Jesse turns around.

"What?!" He sees nothing before turning back to face Lukas. "You cheater! I knew you'd try to turn the board around while I wasn't looking. How cliche!" Jesse spins the board back around. (hint: Lukas didn't touch the board) "Now, I... oh... looks like you won, Lukas." Lukas grins at Jesse.

"Naturally." Lukas grins before Aiden rushes into the room.

"Lukas! Jesse! You two _have_ to come see this!" He shouts, grabbing his hair in excitement. Lukas and Jesse exchange glances before looking back at him with a deadpan face.

"Really, now? What is it?"

"So, I was reading this book, right? And there's this huge cat that just... walks. Right across the window! Then, when I-"

"Look, Aiden, as much as we'd luuv to hear your fake true-stories, I am in a serious rivalry with the King of Checkers." Lukas informs.

"It's chess." Jesse says. Lukas rolls his eyes, flicking his hand at Jesse before continuing.

"Anyways, now isn't the time for silly imagination, Aiden."

"... I hate you!" Aiden yells before running away. Ocelott stands up from her seat and starts running after Aiden.

"Don't be sad! It's Happy Friday Barthday, remember?!" Ocelott screams (read, screams) after him as she gives chase.

POV Switch

Milo is enjoying a glass of milk in bed before Aiden bursts into the room. Milo flinches, causing the milk to fall to the floor, bleaching the black carpet with a stunning white splotch.

"I've never seen milk do _that_ before." Milo says as they stared at the mess for a few seconds. "Why'd you burst into my room?!" He shouts offendedly before Gill sits up in bed.

"Actually, this is _my_ room." He says before Ocelott breaks a hole in the wall. She is wearing the 'Captain Toad' mining outfit from the Marios. Groovy!

"No. This is Nobody World. It's where the Nobodies hang out." She says. Aiden rolls his eyes.

"Listen, I came in here because I was upset and got lost, okay? So... beat it, okay?"

"But this is my room!" Nobody yells. Everyone goes silent. Gill hides under the covers. Aiden, Milo and Ocelott run out of the room, screaming their heads bald! Woop!

Along the way, they run into Ivor whom Ocelott personally screams at before they rush into another random room. Aiden tries to jump into the bed to hide, but is slapped senseless by Isa who is resting there.

"Seriously, Aiden?! After all you've done, you think I want to be with YOU of all people?! I'd rather be with a NOBODY than with YOU!" She shouts.

"I'm avaaailableee!" Nobody cooes

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Isa screams before clawing her way past Aiden and out of the room. Everybody screams and leaves. Along the way, they, once again, run into Ivor, whom Ocelott personally screams at again. After Isa seperates from the group, they run into the bathroom. Aiden jumps into the bathtub and lands with a splash! After realizing that someone's in the bath, he looks up to see Reuben with a shower-cap.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"SQUEEEEEE!" Reuben slaps Aiden with a back-scratcher and everyone except Reuben runs from the room! They run through the hall where Ocelott personally screams at Ivor. Why? Well, because she's fun like that! They run into Gabriel's room and Aiden jumps into the closet before hitting something metallic with a thunk!

 _Thunk!_

The thunk is up there. See it?

"Owww..." Aiden moans before Ocelott and Milo round the corner.

"You should really look before you leap, Aiden." Milo says helpfully before Aiden sits up.

"What did I hit?" He asks himself before running his hand over the object. He sees a label and reads it slowly. "Gabriel's... Time-Machine... do not use, except for... Gabriel? Hmm..." Aiden begins to feel around the machine before his hand grasps onto a button. "A button... I wonder what happens if I push it." Aiden presses the button, but nothing happens! "Huh... nothing."

POV Switch

In the kitchen, Olivia is about to eat a sandwich before she falls through a trapdoor!

POV Switch

"Hmmm... well, let's get in and hide from Nobody!" Aiden shouts, not realizing how stupid that sounds. Hiding from no one. You'd better run! Nothing's coming to get you! How stupid... The three of them climb into the machine and hide from... Nobody.

"What's this one do?" Aiden asks, flipping a switch. As usual, nothing happens.

POV Switch

Soren is sitting on a chair watching his favorite TV show, 'Confessions of an Enderwoman'. It's getting really good, as Enderwoman is about to confess who she's been in love with the whole time.

"Do you love me, Enderwoman?" Billyman asks. Ender looks at him.

"I... I love-"

"AAAAAAAH!" Before he can see the rest, Soren is eaten by the couch.

POV Switch

"Hmm. This is a really boring time-machine." Aiden says before Ocelott holds up a plug. "Oh! It's not plugged in!" Aiden facepalms, taking the plug from her and putting it into a nearby socket. The maching comes to life with colorfuls lights and techy sounds! A giant panel with the numbers '6, 22, 2016' in quartz-digits turns on.

"Please select a date." A sexy tech-dude says. Aiden grins immensely.

"Guys! Do you realize what's happened?! We've turned on a time-machine!" He shouts.

"And... your point?" Milo asks.

"It means that we can go back in time and fix our mistakes! We can time-travel for the greater good!" He shouts.

"Yay! The Greater Good!" Ocelott chides. Aiden rubs his hands together.

"Now... where to go... where to go..."

"You mean _when_." Sherman says, having had popped out of a plot-hole in the toilet.

"Did I ask you?!" Aiden shouts. "Now... _where_ to go." He inputs a number.

"1999?! Are you really _that_ old?!" Ocelott shouts. Aiden rolls his eyes.

"I'm only 20." He tells her before pressing a few more buttons. "I am going to undo all the stupid things I did in my past, starting with the worst day of my life: December 24th, 1998. My thirteenth Christmas." He declares, hitting enter. In an epic flash-

FLASHFLASH! (the Flash speeds by)

The friends are transported to the back of a school auditorium where children and parents walk happily. Aiden looks around the crowd for a little bit before spotting a young brunette of his genes.

"There's me, when I was thirteen." He says before popping his knuckles. "Time to change my life!" He says before walking up to himself. The instant he lays a hand on himself he screams! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What?! What's wrong, Aiden?!" Milo shouts.

"I-I-I t-touched myself." He says. Milo's eyes widen in shock. "Not _that_ kind of... ewe... I mean, I touched my past-self, so now the crippling strange memory of meeting myself from the future has been added to the me of the future! I'M GOING INSANE!" He shouts before screaming and running away. Milo runs after him with Ocelott following closely behind. Aiden jumps into a nearby fountain before screaming at how cold it is. He gets out of the water, shivering violently before his two friends rush up to him and pull him out.

"Are you okay, Aiden?" Milo asks after a few seconds.

"I'm cold, I'm wet... I think I'm going to faint... hey, I guess I'm doing fine." He shivers before standing up.

"So... what embarrassing thing did you do that you wanted to fix?" Ocelott asks curiously. Aiden flinches and suddenly starts going in slow-mo!

"Nnnnnnooooooooouuuuuuu!" He shouts. But it's too late.

POV Switch

Young Aiden walks down the chilly streets before meeting up with Gill and Maya.

"Hey, guys!" He greets.

"Hey, Aiden!" Maya replies, twirling with her hair. Aiden gives her a weird look before going on.

"I think I just met me from the future... I hope that won't affect my mental status in the next seven years..."

"What?" Gill asks. Aiden shrugs him off.

"So, did you guys bring the... stuff?" He asks. Gill pulls a brown sack from out of his back pocket.

"Oh yeah!" He says, opening the bag. He pulls out Aiden's belt. Young Aiden's eyes widen in surprise.

"That's my belt!" He shouts before his pants fall to the floor. Maya screams and covers her eyes while Gill laughs immensely. A single tear falls from Aiden's eye before Lukas walks up to them.

"Hey, guys! In art-class today, we-"

"Wow, Lukas. That's... the _best_." Aiden snarls. Lukas stares for only a second more before walking away, sniffling loudly.

"Pftha! _That's_ the most embarrassing thing you were talking about?!" Milo shouts before bursting into laughter while Aiden silently fumes.

"Nope. _This_ is the most embarrassing thing I was talking about."

Young Aiden grabs his pants, lifting them up before running off crying. But not running just anywhere, but into the Christmas Eve Parade that's on live television!

Running without looking, Aiden runs onto one of the floats. Specifically, the Where's Waldo float.

"Oh! The humanity!" One of the news reporters yells as she focuses everyone's attention on Aiden who is in turn _sooo scared_ that he craps himself! On international television! On a Where's Waldo float!

All previous taunting leaves Milo who stares stunnedly at Future Aiden.

"I am _soooo_ sorry." He says. Aiden just sighs.

"We'll try this again later. To the time-machine, you guys." He says sadly, walking back to the machine with Milo and Ocelott in tow.

In the time machine, Ocelott presses a few buttons.

"Hey, Ocelott. Where are we going?" Milo asks after a few seconds.

"To the past!" She shouts before everything is engulfed with colorful shines! Whooo!

When the time-machine is finished teleporting, the three exit the machine. Above their heads in big dramatic words is the number '20-Not-Your-Business'.

"Why is it not our business?" Aiden asks.

"Because no one cares." Ocelott replies. "Just know that this is a few months after that big cruise we all met each other on, kay?"

"Then that'll be 2013."

"Oh goody! U remembered." Milo says happily.

"So... what're we doing here?" Aiden asks as Ocelott takes both of the boys by the hand and leads them into a random house. "Oh! I know who's house this is... this is Ivor's house!... what're we doing here?"

"This is what I recall as the most stupid day of my life." Ocelott states sadly. Oooo!

Ivor is sitting at a table drinking some water before there are some knocks at the door. He straightens himself and walks to the door, opening it to see Ocelott. Not Ocelott of his time. The Ocelott that came in the time-machine!

"Oh, hello Ocelott."

"I'm from the future! In exactly ten seconds, Ocelott's gonna do something stupid! You have to stop her!" Focelott (Future+Ocelott) shouts before running and hiding in Aiden's hair. Ivor gives a weird look, wondering where Ocelott is hiding since he can't physically see Aiden or Milo. He shrugs and is about to walk back inside before Ocelott rushes up to him. Not Ocelott from the future. Ocelott from the past.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screams before stopping right in front of Ivor. She grabs him by the beard before squealing in excitement. "HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE JUST LIKE COW-UDDERS, NOTCHGAMMIT! OOOOO! MILKY, MILKY, BUT WITH NO MILK!" She shouts, jerking them like cow-udders and ignoring his cries of pain. After a few seconds, she stops. "Gotta go, bye!" She yells before giving him a peck on the nose and running away.

Aiden, Milo and Focelott watch this with horror.

"Aw, man. He didn't stop me." Ocelott whimpers. "Now I'm gonna go into the city and cause a bunch of other awkward mess."

"Ewe... she kissed him." Milo says in a gagging tone. Aiden runs back to the time-machine and rocks himself in a corner. Ocelott shrugs, following him in along with Milo.

"My turn!" Milo says before inputting '1872'.

"1872?! How old ARE you, old man?!" Aiden shouts before Milo smacks him in the face.

"That was a mistake. And I'm not any older than you, Aiden."

"I'm 25." Ocelott whimpers before crying uncontrollably. Milo ignores her and inputs 1989. Aiden tries to hold back his laughter, sputtering with snickers much to Milo's disappointment. And we are brought to Sky City. Aiden starts having Vietnam-like flashbacks of his... doings... and starts sweating and slapping himself. Milo gets a laugh in while Ocelott continues to cry.

"WHY am I so YOUNG?!" She weeps before firing lasers from her eyes in a heated rage! Milo quickly jumps out of the time machine and runs to the bridge where a younger version of himself is jumping around with joy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Young Milo shouts, holding some dirt-blocks a tad bit too close to the edge.

"Milo! Milo!"

"He can't hear you, Milo." Aiden tells Fido (Future+Milo, which sounds like Fido).

"No fair! How come your past heard you?"

"Well, because we're awesome. Right, Ocelott?!" Aiden shouts behind himself. Ocelott screams and starts ripping out the pages of a Spawn magazine.

"Oooo! All de pictures of Petra! Wooo!" She screams, watching the torn paper sink to the ground like confetti.

"Eh, riiight..." Milo says before they look back at young Milo.

"Wait, Milo. I think you can save yourself. Watch this." Aiden walks to a pedestrian who is walking... around...?

POV Switch

(in this POV, Aiden, Milo and Ocelott are virtually nonexistent. remember that.)

A young woman walks up to one of the guards with some dirt-blocks.

"Excuse me, what am I supposed to do with these dirt blocks?" She asks. The guard smiles at her before answering.

"Well, you can- YWWOOOO MA GOOOOOOD!" He suddenly screams, grabbing at his arms and jumping around.

"What's the matter?" The woman asks before her hair starts floating all on its own. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" She screams, grasping at her hair before feeling two hands. "AAAAH! HANDS!" She shouts, running around in circles and flailing. The guard screams as his uniform comes off, piece by piece, until he's wearing white underwear with the red polka-dots. Suddenly, his clothes start flying around and attacking the other guards. Isa rushes onto the scene and is about to say something until she, with a scream, is forced onto her back. Suddenly, she thrusts both fingers into her nose and back into her mouth.

POV Switch

"I knew it!" Past Aiden says. "We can't talk to folks here, but we can grab them and things!"

"Yeah, but... did you really have to do all of... _that_? I'll admit, the hair was funny. But the guard thing and Isa was a bit overboard." He says while Aiden stiffens up.

"I did not touch Isa." He admits as a chill spills around the area. Milo shivers.

"That is creepy... oh, well. Let's try to save myself." He says before watching himself dance around with the dirt-block before- Oh no! He throws a piece over the edge!

"Oh my-" Milo covers Aiden's ears. "-Goodness! I threw the-" Covers again, for about ten seconds, "Dirt blocks over the edge! Isa's gonna-" He puts earplugs on Aiden for the next thirty seconds, "Kill me!" Past Milo shouts before Aiden takes out the earplugs.

"Wow, Milo! You sure had a way with words, didn't you? How'd you get yourself to stop?" Aiden asks shockedly.

"It's amazing what prison can do to you." He says as guards rush Past Milo.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Milo screams before Ocelott pushes the past-proxy over the edge.

"Yay! I saved you!" She shouts, turning around to see Aiden and Milo giving her a pale-faced stare. Suddenly, Milo disappears.

"... where'd he go?" Ocelott asks cluelessly. Aiden looks at Ocelott, then back at the edge.

"Okay... m-maybe we sh-should, uh... go home and get help...?"

"... but why?" Ocelott asks obvliously before Aiden grabs her by the hand and walks her back to the time machine. Once inside, he puts the numbers '6, 22, 2016' into the machine. "Wait! We can't leave without Milo! Where is he?" Ocelott asks. Aiden sends her a cut-eyed stare before slamming 'enter'.

The time machine reappears at the present day, but when Aiden and Ocelott step outside, they witness a disaster! There's fire and huge, grey walls of iron everywhere!

"AAAAH!" Aiden screams, almost crapping like he did during his thirteenth Christmas. Ocelott starts crying and rolling around in the fire. "Wh-what the heck happened?!" He shouts before a poster flies around and smacks him in the face. He grabs the poster and reads it, his eyes widening in shock. "Congratulations! Welcome to God Emperor Trump Land? If you're black or Hispanic get out?! THE HECK, MAN!" Aiden shouts before Ocelott looks at her skin.

"Uh oh." She says before Olivia climbs out of a trashcan. "Olivia!"

"SHHHH! Get in here if you want to live." She says. Aiden and Ocelott exchange glances before following her in. Before he's allowed to follow, Aiden has to roll around in soot so that the Trumpbots don't suspect interracial activity. Yes, everyone. Trumpbots. The trashcan is actually a portway to a giant slide, and Olivia leads them into an underground room where a bunch of people are united, and there are giant banners that have x-ed out trumpets and upside-down elephants and other political things gone inverted.

"What happened?!" Aiden asks, rubbing the soot off of himself.

"Trump finally got elected as President!" Olivia exclaims, throwing her hands in the air.

"Uh, isn't he a racist?" Aiden asks. Olivia nods her head.

"Yeah, but he has so much money that no one really cares... well, except for us." Olivia says. "Oh, I'm General Olivia. I started a rebellion! Milo would be so proud... where is he anyways?"

"U-uh, well, he, uh-"

"Trumpbot approaching!" Gill, who is looking out of a manhole cover. Everyone quickly runs to some bathtubs.

"Quick! To the painting-station!" Olivia says, grabbing Ocelott by the hand and throwing her into a bathtub of white paint. "Those Trumpbots are good, but not good enough. White paint seems to fool them." Olivia explains to Aiden. "Man, this Trump guy's crazy! You wanna know who the first person to get fired under his reign was?" Olivia asks. Aiden thinks for a few seconds.

"President Barack Obama and his wife!"

"Uh... technically, but... who _else_?"

"... I don't know."

"He fired his brain, Aiden! That's how bad the situation is!" Olivia says before handing a three-year old a gun. "Here, keep it close. You might need to defend yourself."

"Why're you giving a three-year old a gun, Olivia?! You're better than this!" Aiden yells before Maya randomly appears and smacks him across the face.

"Aiden! This is Star-Wars now! We're rebels, so we hired a bunch of kids!" She says, holding up a baby for him to see. The baby makes those adorable googoo-gaga noises before pointing a gun at Aiden's face.

The rest is a blur.

Eventually, Olivia found the time-machine, and everyone was teleported to the 1960s where everything was groovy! Endofstory.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you thought this one was great. I might do a seperate rerun of this since I liked the idea of time-travel... just a possibility. I'll let you know if anything surfaces. Bai!**


	28. Luktra Shall Live On! (LONGSHOT!)

**Author's Note:**

 **Here we go! Episode #23. I don't know how well I can do this, but I'll surely try! NoItsBecky writes:** **After 13 and 8 have a particularly bad breakup, 13 finds love with 14.**

 **(I know I don't have a say in this, but it would be nice if this was less crack than most of your writing.)**

 **Me: Convert this, Crisper.**

 **Crisper: (presses a button)**

 **After Petra and Jesse have a particularly bad breakup, Petra finds love with Lukas.**

 **Crisper: Gee, Gamer. How are you gonna fit this into one conversion?**

 **Me:... I don't know. Maybe it'll just be a bit longer. Or a two-parter. Another thing, Jesse-fans should be aware that Jesse is... well, a jerk in this one. A really jerkish jerkwad's son of a jerk. Yep, that's it. That aside, hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

Petra didn't like Jesse, so she went with Lukas instead. The end.

 **Readers: (stink eye)**

 **Me: JK! JK, hit it for real, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it, but fo real, dis time!)**

 **Me: WARNING! This is a longshot!**

* * *

"Petra, we need to talk." Comes her lover's voice from the side. Petra, who is reading a book, looks up into his emerald green eyes, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Jesse?" She asks, knowing the words will be good. Jesse was always known to have something good about the day, be it a stormy one or one where the sun shines a bit too brightly. He even had good things to say about her pale, purple face when she was infected with Wither.

"Petra... um, I don't know how to say this..." He says, sitting next to her and taking her hand. Petra's smile lessens slightly and she looks into his eyes, noting that the hopeful spark is gone from them. Is something wrong?

"Jesse, you look nervous."

"I know. I am." He replies softly, his words stark and true.

"Is everything alright?"

"... no. Petra, I've been thinking... about us." That word sends Petra to the edge in a heartbeat. What was wrong with 'us'? Jesse inhales deeply, trying to shut out her widened eyes. Somehow he continues. "Well... maybe there just wasn't supposed to be an 'us'."

"Of courses there was! What are you talking about, Jesse? We're perfect for each other!" She shouts a bit more loudly than she intends to. Jesse looks at her with a demoralized face, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry, Petra. It's... it's not you, it's me."

"How could you _say something like that_?! Wait... are you breaking up with me?!" Petra shouts, her reddened face heating up with anger and fear. Jesse looks away from her for a few seconds.

"... yes."

"Why?!" She shouts angrily.

"I can't tell you."

"You have to!"

"But I can't." Both of them are on the brink of tears.

"Jesse, please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." She begs, grabbing his hand. Jesse can't stand the thought that the girl he knew to be so strong was begging and looks away, tears popping up on his eyelids.

"You can't fix it, Petra."

"Why?"

"It's... it's that-" Before he can say anything else, the door swings open and in walks another woman. Her light-toned face is dusted pink with make-up, green eyeshadow lining rich lashes and stunning green eyes.

"Hey, Jesse, are we still going out tonight?" She asks. Jesse immediately flinches at her words while Petra gapes at him with her mouth wide open.

"Isa..." Jesse sighs, obviously expecting her at a time that wasn't now. Petra instantly turns around to face the Founder of Skyblock City who is wearing a gold t-shirt with blue-jeans. In her ears are gold-earrings with green emeralds to match her eye-color. It all makes Petra so furious.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Petra snarls, pointing a finger accusingly at Isa, her arm shaking with rage and sadness as her chest heaves. Jesse sighs, hanging his head lowly as Isa looks on confusedly. "Is she the reason there isn't an 'us' anymore, Jesse?" The building nervousy makes both of their stomachs ache. Isa can only stand in shock, unconsciously drifting her gaze to Jesse.

"Petra, I didn't want to tell it to you like this, but..." He rubs his neck while Petra looks on, the suspense building though she knows the outcome as if it's a cliche movie playing for the ten-thousandth time. "It's... you deserve bett-" Before the words can fully leave his lips, she rewards his insensitivity with a slap to the face.

"Shut up, you sleazebag!" She screams. A soft shuffle from behind makes her turn her head to see Isa who is blushing madly, her hands in her pockets. She can barely see tears lining her eyelids.

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea she would be here right now." Isa quickly apologizes to Jesse. Petra begins to shout something in a mad fury, but she is cut off when a hand grabs her wrist.

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ go dragging her into this!" Jesse shouts, jumping to Isa's defense in a heartbeat. Petra yanks her arm free before giving Jesse a loud punch to the gut, followed up by a right hook to the face that sends him flying over backwards. To think he had once fallen head over heels for her, and now he was doing literally just that.

Isa gasps in fear and shock before Petra flies at Jesse, kicking him wherever she can. Sometimes in the gut, others in the face and between the legs. A panic-stricken cry escapes Isa who immediately throws herself at Petra, dragging her away from her new boyfriend. Petra fights back, kicking and screaming as she scratches at Isa's incredibly strong arms.

"Petra, calm down!" Isa shouts, worried for both her own and Jesse's safety. Isa immediately cries out when Petra elbows her in the stomach, punching her in the face before kicking her onto her back. Isa hits the floor like a ragdoll, not opening her eyes or feeling around feebly either.

"PETRA! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" Jesse screams desperately, gesturing wildly at Isa who lay on her back, red blood staining the makeup and making it drip.

"Shut up, Jesse! Or I'll do that to you and worse!" She threatens, not noticing Isa starting to stir, moaning softly before her eyes flutter open. Petra leans next to her, a scowl on her face while the defaced (pun intended) woman stares dazedly at her. "Enjoy your gross new boyfriend while you've got him." She stood upright, glaring at Jesse. "Fine trade, Jesse. A warrior who helped save the world, for a pretty, rich queen. That's real honest, Jesse." Jesse gives her a hurt look, the words stinging. Petra looks at Isa, then back at Jesse. "Nice; at least she's great at building. Isn't that what you always wanted? To beat Aiden at Endercon? Well now you can go achieve your petty life-goals. You're king, now! All the riches a boy could ever dream of. Some hero _you_ are." With that, Petra spun on her heels, not caring to clean the knocked over furniture, much less the knocked over people.

She stormes outside, wiping tears away from her eyes as she pushes past people who give her concerned, some horrified, stares. She bumps into a few people on the way, but doesn't cause much trouble until she knocks someone off his feet. They both hit the ground with a grunt and Petra looks up at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She begins weeping, finally letting loose on whatever it was she was trying to hold back. It was some kind of a monster on a chained leash, and now that it was finally free it melted into a sade, sad puppy, much less the fiery mass of sharp pain and hatred it once was.

"Petra! Why are you crying?!" The boy yells, slowly reaching to grab her wrist.

"Did someone say 'Petra'?" A curious onlooker asks a few of his buddies. An all-too-familiar rumble breaks through as fans young and old.

The grip on her wrist tightens and Petra opens her eyes to see a blurry blob, lined with a blond, fuzzy mane.

"Petra, we've gotta get outta here," The voice says. Petra's heart lifts a little bit as she shakily stands to her feet, her head pounding from her crying.

"Thanks, Lukas." She says, deciding that she's confident that it's him.

"You can thank me later, Petra. Let's just get out of this crowd." He says, continuing to lead her off while people look and point.

"Where are we going?" She asks as he continues walking.

"My place, if you don't mind, of course."

"Yeah, that's nice." She replies, nodding as well.

They walk in silence, not wanting to talk about the touchy subject as paparazzi could've been lurking around any corner. The fact that they were holding hands was enough to give off adverse, camera-related effects, so to keep quiet was a very good choice!

Finally, they arrive at his humble dwelling, "I don't think anyone's here." He says, remembering that Aiden, Maya and Gill sometimes liked to crash there. He hopes that they don't show up. Not sure why he's having those thoughts, he brushes it aside and opens the door for Petra who walks inside.

Outside, a paparazzo is watching them with a camera. He is about to take a picture, but then Ocelott pounces him, because, TMK, everyone.

Inside, Petra and Lukas sit on the couch. Petra seems like she's ready to cry and Lukas decides not to pry, only waiting until she's ready. After a few minutes, she straightens up and looks at him.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm like this." She begins.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to tell. We can just sit here, it's okay." He says. Petra grins weakly before frowning again.

"I should probably tell now. Or else you're going to worry your blonde hair out," She stroked his hair, making him giggle just slightly as his cheeks were dusted with pink. She pulls away, her soft grin freezing up again into a cool frown. "Jesse..." As soon as the name leaves her lips, she breaks into sobs, falling onto Lukas's chest. Not quite expecting such an outburst of emotion, he quickly wraps his arms around her, stroking her back as worry swells up in his chest. Despite this, he waits patiently for her to recover a bit and, eventually, she pulls around, sitting up barely so that he can hear her voice. "It... was horrible..." She chokes.

"What was horrible? Did someone hurt you?" Lukas asks, trying to hide his worry as not to stress her out any further. He felt her nod.

"It was Jesse... he called me to his house today, to..." She hiccups, wiping away snot and tears before continuing, her crying dying down a bit. "He called me because he said he had to tell me something. He... he broke up with me."

"Wh-what?!" Lukas shouts, sounding more angry than concerned. A million bad, curse-laced, Jesse's-a-sleazebag-related thoughts are swarming around his brain and stinging him like a colony of African honeybees. He unintentionally squeezes Petra to his chest, rage coursing through him.

Meanwhile, Petra feels his grip tightening. Under normal circumstances, she would've recoiled from any strong arms in general holding her so, but it wasn't anger and annoyance that was making his muscles contract. While he was probably Witherstorm-mad at Jesse, she felt his impulses differently. It was a protective gesture of sorts.

Lukas realizes that he is squeezing her and makes sort of a silent-apology by loosening his grip the slightest bit. Petra adjusts herself in his lap and continues to hold onto him.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" He asks. She nods sorely.

"He made sure to let me know that 'it wasn't me, it was him'." Lukas's jaw clenches when he realizes that Jesse used such a cliche saying on the angelic specimen of an original creation. Anger coursed through his lifeblood and he wondered why Jesse would destroy the spirit of someone who was only known to build him up? What had Petra ever done to him? "He's with Isa now."

"That cheat." Lukas growls, fury heating his words and making the two burn as if they were millions of red-hot coals. Petra lets out a shaky sigh as the pain settles in her heart once more, but she is comforted by the soft strokes on her back. He plays with her hair every now and then, just a few seconds, before rubbing her back to somehow let her know it's all going to be alright. She enjoys this, finding comfort in his touch. Somehow, being with him makes Jesse's wounds hurt less. They still hurt a busload, but his presence dulled the pain.

The mixture of sorrow and comfort make her almost fall asleep in his hold, tears seeping from her eyes with each occasional hiccup or sniffle. But all of that is shattered when the door swings open.

"Blaze Rods!" A loud cry erupts into the house, causing the two on the couch to flinch. A slap echoes down the hall, followed by Gill muttering an apology.

"Someone's on the couch!" Maya chides before running into the living room and seeing Lukas and Petra straightening themselves out. She gasps, unintentionally sounding accusing, and rushes down the hall.

"Who's on the couch?" Aiden asks before short, crisp slapping is heard.

"Out! Out! Out!" Maya repeats, shooing the clueless boys out of the house.

"Blaze Rods!" Gill shouts again before the door slams shut. Or is that the sound of Aiden slapping Gill? (lol, imagine that!)

Petra sighs, beginning to stand up.

"I should probably go. Your friends are probably wanting to come inside." She says, starting for the door.

"Okay... just come back if you need anything." Lukas reminds her before reaching for the doorknob. He hesitates, looking her in the eye. "Are you sure you want to go?" He asks concernedly. Hehe, you'll always find 'Lukas' and 'concernedly' in the same sentence. Petra smiles weakly.

"Yeah. I've gotta go, anyways." She says before walking up to him and embracing him in a hug. Lukas returns the gesture, his strong, muscular arms shielding her in his warm love. After a few seconds, they broke contact and Lukas opened the door to allow her out. On the patio, the three Blaze Rods sat, heads in their hands. Petra passed them without a word. Lukas glares at the three of them as they turn to face him.

"I know you guys are waiting to get in, but do you really have to make it _this_ obvious?" He asks.

"I have no idea what's going on." Aiden announced proudly.

"Yeah, we just walk in and all of a sudden, Maya's all like 'Private property' or whatever." Gill explains. They all turn to face Maya who sends Lukas the look. Which look? _The_ look. Lukas rolls his eyes and walks past them. Aiden perks up, eyeing the Ocelot as he rushes past them.

"Where're you going?" He asks curiously.

"I've got a bone to pick." Lukas replies, glaring at Aiden with a determined face. Aiden seems to get a _part_ of the message and nods knowingly.

"Can we go inside?" Gill asks after a few seconds.

"Um... no...? Don't you guys have a place to live?" Lukas asks. Aiden puts his hand on his chin and thinks for a few seconds.

"Oh... we do..." He remembers, the three of them standing to leave. Lukas rolls his eyes and walks away.

POV Switch

Jesse finishes wiping the blood from Isa's face.

"There we go." He says, dropping the bloodstained napkin into the wastebin besides him. He chuckles softly as Isa adjusts the bandage on his nose.

"She is a wild one, isn't she?" Isa asks.

"Who? Petra? Yeah, always one for a fight." He replies with a scowl, trying to push the redhead far from his thoughts. "Feeling any better?"

"Kind of..." She groans a bit, rubbing her head. Jesse rises from his seat across from her and sits at her side, stroking her back and pulling her close.

"Shh..." He says, tilting her head so that she's on his shoulder. He kisses her on the forehead. "I won't ever let her hurt you again." He says, causing Isa to chuckle a bit.

"Ever since you first showed up at Skyblock City, I kind of sensed that you only had my best in mind... of course, after the whole illegal-building thing." She jokes softly and makes Jesse smile. "I love you, Jesse." She says, looking at him with an odd twinkle in her eye. Jesse instantly got her message, and, besides: He liked _odd_.

He strokes her rich, black hair, his finger falling to the side of her chin as he leans into her. She shuts her eyes blissfully, more than ready to return the gesture. He kisses her softly. She kisses back, but with more intensity and vigor. The two are obviously excited and she tugs at his clothes, the both of them hugging each other and ruffling each other's hair. Before things could get to... *ahem* hot, a loud roll of barks from the front door breaks the heated silence. Jesse groans with annoyance, getting off the couch and not caring to straighten his clothes as he reluctantly makes his way to the front of the house. Isa continues to lay on the couch, only peeking over the edge before Jesse swings the door open.

"Oh, it's you." He greets politely, glaring at Lukas. Lukas stares back, lips pursed as he looks Jesse over. Knowing that he's getting checked out, Jesse shrinks back a bit, scowling. "Owkayy, you're weird, Eagle-Eyes. What'd you? Come to stare at me all-"

"What happened to your hair?" He asks accusingly, pointing at the other boy's reddish-brown hair. Jesse gasps softly, brushing it back into place.

"Got into a fight today, is all." He white-lies, moving to straighten his white shirt and pull one of his suspenders back over his shoulder.

"With who? Petra?" Jesse flinches almost wildly, surprise smacking the reserved look clean off his blushing features.

"H-how'd you know that-"

"Jesse, let me in, we need to talk." Lukas demands, pushing past Jesse. The other boy is too stunned to react but quickly regrets his choice to stand around when Lukas passes the threshold and stands over the couch. A loud laugh of disbelief escaped the blonde's mouth. "Isa! What a neat surprise!" He shouts sardonically, enjoying the shame that plays across her face no later.

"Lukas, leave her alone!" Jesse shouts.

"Yeah, fine. I don't hit girls, besides, it's _you_ I really came here for!" Lukas shouts, his hands forming fists as he assumes a fighting stance.

"Get the heck outta my house, Lukas!" Jesse shouts, fists at his side and green eyes dark with fury and hidden shame.

"Make me." Jesse runs to the front door and rips his sword out of its holder, turning on Lukas with a furious cry. Lukas whips out his stone sword and the two weapons clash, causing Isa to pull out her own weapons as well.

"Stand down, Lukas! You're outnumbered!" Isa demands.

"Oh yeah? Well, you've got a British accent!" Lukas shouts as if that's the most relevant statement out there. Isa gets distracted, giving him the perfect opporitunity to knock her to the floor. She instantly gets up as Jesse charges him from behind, raising the butt of his sword over Lukas's head. A girlish shriek is heard from behind right as he hits Lukas on the head, causing the blonde to fall to his knees, grasping his head. Something knocks Jesse over from behind and he throws down his sword before he can fall onto it.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Petra screams at the two before kneeling beside Lukas who is just starting to get his bearings. He holds a hand firmly to the top of his head where the blow was dealt, and Petra attempts to help him to his feet. Before Petra can do anything else, Lukas screams at Jesse, shocking all three people in the room.

"Seriously, Jesse?! I really expected more from you!" Lukas screams as Jesse tries to sit up. "You are such a pimp, Jesse! What's gotten into you?! HOW COULD YOU HURT HER LIKE THIS, YOU IDIOT?!" He screams with a kick to Jesse's ribs. Jesse coughs in pain while Lukas continues to scream over him. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! SHE'S ONLY HELPED YOU! Don't you remember, Jesse? When that big, black Witherstorm was chasing us?"

Thoughts of the Witherstorm made Petra and Jesse feel uneasy, but unlike Jesse, Petra has a bit of comfort as memories flooded her. " She supported you in _everything_ that you did. Even when you pushed her while she was suffering from Wither, she didn't complain, she didn't whine. She just... followed you. She did it because she loved you. She wanted to make that hell as easy as possible for you, and THIS is how you repay her? Dump her for a queen?! What IS Petra to you?! Some peasant girl that you can just do away with?!"

Jesse glares up from the floor into Lukas's blue eyes, a hand still clutching his side as he heaved. Isa's presence is like coal burning into his hands and he wants to drop it immediately, but he can't, can he?"She's MORE than that, Jesse! She's priceless, and no freaking crown should or can replace her. You're the most unfair person I've ever met. Remember back in the day when the Ocelots were a thing? When Aiden would pick on you like heck? She stood up to him for you when no one else did. But you weren't even cool then, much less a king. And she STILL cared for you! She's irreplacable! I don't know another soul who would do something so selfless, Jesse." Lukas growls, completely forgetting that Petra was standing by his side throughout all of this.

"What's so different now, Jesse?" He snarls, hostility and pain lacing his words. "She is strong and beautiful, and she really loved you, and you just... you just wasted it. So I hope you enjoy your new girlfriend, Jesse. She'll be all the comfort you get when all you lost today comes crashing down on you tomorrow. So... so..." Finally at a loss of words, the blonde groans loudly. "So, yeah!" He shouts, grabbing Petra by the hand and roughly stealing her away from the montsers in the room. He makes sure to "accidentally" kick Jesse again, just for good measure.

"Lukas..." Petra whispers once they're well away from Jesse's. Lukas glances down at her, his scowl melting into a face of compassion.

"Yeah, Petra?" He asks softly, silent from his past exertion.

"Th-thanks..." She says, squeezing his hand a few seconds. Lukas grinned pleasantly.

"Glad to help." He replies, squeezing back. They walk a few more seconds before Lukas suddenly stops. Concern grips Petra tightly as he grasps his head.

"Lukas? Are you okay?" She asks, instantly remembering how Jesse hit Lukas in the head, that jerk. Before he can answer, Lukas collapses to the floor. Petra stifles a gasp, dropping to her knees and shaking him, calling his name over and over. "Dang it, someone help!" She shouts after realizing that shaking him isn't going to help.

And lo and behold, Ocelott to the rescue! (because we need a bit of comic relief as of now)

Ocelott rushes onto the scene in a red-wagon! She smiles at Petra and Lukas.

"Ocelott! Do something!" Petra shouts angrily. Ocelott wags her finer at Petra and pops herself with a needle, deflating into a puddle of goop. Petra shrieks, freaked out by that _and_ her fallen friend. Petra is having a very bad day, and who better than Ocelott to make it worse?

Petra started sobbing, covering her face with her hands and enshrouding herself in darkness.

"Why, Ocelott?! Whyyy?!" She wails. After a few more seconds, she removes her hands from her face, shocked to find herself in the middle of the floor at Lukas's house with Lukas lying unconscious right next to her. Petra, unable to believe her eyes, wants to see an optometrist, but decides that Ocelott just decided to work her magic. "Uh, thanks...?" She says before Aiden walks into the room drinking a diet coke. On account of seeing them, he spits it out and it splatters all over the floor.

"Where the heck did _you_ two come from?!" He shouts.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need your help." She says, gesturing to Lukas as Gill walks up to them while drinking a diet coke. After seeing Lukas lying on the floor with a huge lump on his head, he is about to spit it out as well but a glare from Aiden makes him reconsider his actions.

((Le timeskip, brought to you by "Forgive Meh!" ***** , the new meme that's sweeping the nations!))

Lukas is all bandaged up and things (hehe, "and things"), thanks to Ivor who was luckily in town that fateful weekend. A quick splash-potion of health, and the damage is virtually undone. With Ivor gone and the Blaze Rods doing their own business, Petra watched Lukas sleep peacefully, awaiting his awakening. After what seems like milleniums, Lukas stirs a bit, his eyes fluttering open.

"Hmm? What happened?" He asks dazedly, noticing that he is back in his house. "Wasn't I just at Jesse's?" Anger rushes at him at the mention of Jesse's name but his attempts to sit up are quickly stopped by a protective Petra.

"You need to lie down." She demands softly, pressing him down gently. He reluctantly reclines to his back and stares at the ceiling. "How do you feel, Lukas?" She asks eagerly. Lukas sends her a confused look, musing silently a few seconds.

"Who's Lukas?" He asks. Petra's jaw drops and he can't hold back his laughter.

"I feel fine, Petra. Don't worry, memory's intact too." He says. Petra just rolls her eyes and gives an obviously fake laugh.

"Soo... you still remember all the nice things you said about me?" She asks. Lukas flinches, blushing a bit as she says that.

"Yes...?" He replies, every classical 'What if she doesn't like me' thought filling his head, only to flee seconds later. Why? Here's why.

Seeing his flustered expression, Petra rewards him with a calming kiss on the lips. He immediately freezes, his eyes fixed on Petra who smiles back.

"Thanks, Lukas." She grins eagerly and he slowly reacts positively, his heart fluttering and head spinning, but not from pain.

"Glad to help."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Phew! That was long! Added the fact that I'm finishing this up at 12:31 in the morning, I'm pooped!**

 **Crisper: *snickers* (to you) She said 'poop'.**

 **Me: Crisper! You're such a baby. Anyways, so there's your longshot, NoItsBecky! Tell me how you liked it in the reviews, everyone! More coming soon, so I'll see you in the next conversion! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**

 ***WAAAIT! If you want to know what "Forgive Meh" is all about, pay visit to this link! I'm starting to animate MC:SM! So, if you want to see funny headcanons and maybe even adaptions of some of my fanfiction, let me know in a review on FFN, a follow on Google+ or a subscription on YouTube! Here's the link to an animation starring Aiden! It's really short, but it's a great start for what's coming!:**

 **https:**

 **/**

 **/www**

 **.youtube** **.**

 **com/**

 **watch?v**

 **=fVCmy-uMbhg &feature**

 **=autoshare**


	29. Welcome to Round 4!

Eh, I was starting to get a bit bored with the numbers, nothing was really cranking out, sooo... I'm switching up the order again! *confetti explodes* Oww!

Crisper: (ducks behind a corner)

Me: Oh, Crisper! You don't need to hide! This is the best part!

Crisper: It is?

Me: Yeah! You know how you wanted to be in the fanfictions?

Crisper: Yeah?

Me: Well, I'm adding our names to the list!

Crisper: 0_0

Me: So, now I will list our lovely cast!

* * *

Gamerwhogames

Crisper

Lukas

Maya

Aiden

Gill

Jesse

Jessica

Ivor

Reuben

Soren

Gabriel

Isa

Milo

Reginald

Olivia

Ocelott

Darwin

Axel

Ellegaard

Nohr

Mabel

Calvin

Petra

Itscartooncookie

Magnus

LonelyWhistler

Benedict

* * *

So, how does everyone feel so far?

Gill: BLAZE RODS!

Aiden: Shaddup!

Jesse: Can we go home now?

Petra: (glares at Jesse and hugs Lukas)

Crisper: (is being a fanboy)

Ellegaard: Does he fanboy often?

Olivia: Really? **_Really?!_**

Ellegaard: What?

Olivia: (growls and runs away)

Ellegaard: Seriously! What did I do?

Axel: Apparently, this is going to be a horrible round.

Me: Don't worry! Next round will be great! There's plenty ahead in store for us, so... close it, Crisper!

Crisper: (closes it)


	30. Episode 6 Characters will be Included!

**Author's Note:**  
 **Oops! Forgot to add episode 6 characters! Sorry about that, I was tired last night, but with some reviews as a reminder, I'll post a new chapter with them maybe later today. Well, cya!**


	31. Round 4 Recall!

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, there's been an error.**

 **Stampy: A huge error. How could you forget me?! I'm Stampy, everyone's friend!**

 **Me: I'm sorry! I was busy! Well, as an apology to the wonderful participants of Episode 6, dead or alive, we give you a big Random Roulette Welcome! Darwin, do your thing!**

 **Darwin: Naturally! He comes from a Lovely World, his favorite food is cake, and he's the reason Episode 6 had three survivors!**

 **Me: Wow... that was... harsh.**

 **Darwin: Let's give a huge Death Bo- I mean, Random Roulette welcome to... Stampycat!**

 **Stampy: Hello, everyone! Hi, there!**

 **Darwin: His hair changes color at random and he's got a thing for mods! He's got a friend named Trayaurus and a dog with a Grimm tale. Let's give it up fooor... DanTDM!**

 **DanTDM: Hey! Hello, everyone. It's DanTDM and welcome back to another episode of... wait... whoops! I thought I was uploading another video.**

 **Me: Stop talking! That British accent's going to make the wurld melt!**

 **DanTDM: Wha?**

 **Me: N-nothing. *clears throat* Continue.**

 **Darwin: He made the Mianite series and had a beloved pet-**

 **Everyone: DON'T MENTION JERRY!**

 **Darwin:... let's hear it for CaptainSparkles!**

 **CaptainSparkles: (breaks into tears and runs away)**

 **Stampy: Now look at what you did!**

 **Darwin: Sorry! I didn't know! Sheesh... um, she really didn't like Petra and Jesse, but she had it out for Lukas at the time of the killing! Let's hear it for LDShadowlady!**

 **LDShadowlady:... that's the best you could come up with?**

 **Darwin: Blame the author. She doesn't exactly know you... or Cassie.**

 **Me: (blushes) I don't exactly get out much in YouTube...**

 **LDShadowlady:... riiight... oh well, good try, anyways.**

 **Darwin: She's great with Redstone! You can't beat her at hide-and-seek. She's a great artist and craftswoman, and she luuuvs treasure! Give it up for Cassie Rose duh Murderer, and her fiendish sidekick Winslow!**

 **(lightning flashes)**

 **Cassie: (stands embarrasedly on a platform)**

 **Me: DARWIN YOU JERK! (hugs Cassie) We know you didn't mean it, friend.**

 **Cassie: Uh, who are you people and what am I doing here? (picks up Winslow) I'm gonna go sit in a corner. (runs away crying)**

 **Me: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Crisper: Calm down, Cassie-Sympathizer. I'm sure she'll be fine in a few hours.**

 **Me: Okay.**

 **Darwin: He's got a real filthy mouth. He doesn't know any manners. He's quite convinced that Jesse is a girls' name. He died the fastest, and if he's lucky, he might just become head of the next Ivoressica. But he's gotta be lucky.**

 **Me: Pretty lucky.**

 **Darwin: Give it up for Twerk Dog!**

 **Torque Dog:...**

 **Darwin: 0_0 (choking) Honest mistake!**

 **Me: Torque Dawg! Darwin, can you do** _ **anything**_ **right?**

 **Darwin: Well, I can do** _ **this**_ **. (melts into a Klondike Bar)**

 **What would you do for a Klondike Bar?**

 **Cassie Rose: (screaming and crying while stroking Winslow)**

 **Aiden: Welcome to the club.**

 **Ivor: Ikr.**

 **Ocelott: Yeah.**

 **Aiden, Cassie and Ivor: ?**

 **Ocelott:... what? I have what is called a rugged past.**

 **Ivor: What did you do? Step on a bug?**

 **Ocelott: I assassinated Abe Lincoln.**

 **All: 0_0**

 **Ocelott: Yep, that was me.**

 **All: 0_0**

 **Ocelott: (starts laughing) I was messing with you!**

 **All: Phew!**

 **Ocelott: Actually, I helped Bill Gates with Windows 95.**

 **All: 0_0**

 **Me: (notices everyone ganging up on Ocelott) W-w-well that's all the time we have to- NO! DON'T DO** _ **THAT**_ **!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	32. Forgive Meh, Please!

**Everyone: (glares)**

 **Me: (Shuffles uneasily)**

 **StacyPlays:... *clears throat***

 **Me:... this is so embarassing.**

 **Crisper: (hugs me)**

 **Me: Thanks... hehe, sorry. Tbh, episode 6 is all really a blur for me.**

 **Harper: I know! Right?**

 **Me: (facepalms) WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SHOW UP?! MAH HANDS ARE FOOLLL!**

 **Crisper: She means 'full'.**

 **Harper:... um...**

 **Me: For the record, everyone from episodes 6 and 7 will be in the roulette, okay? I'll publish a full list when I can get around to it, but meanwhile, PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!**

 **PAMA: You seem to be stressed. Stress is not good. I will make you unstressed and useful.**

 **Me:... I'm going to take a long nap. A very long nap.**

 **Olivia: Ditto. Ditto on the not dead.**

 **Me: Goodnight, FFN. And please, forgive meh.**

 **Aiden:... th-that's my line!**

 **Me:... (bursts into tears) NUUUUUU! WHY, OH WHHHYYYY?!**

 **Petra: Owkay, I think that's enough writing for one day, Gamer.**

 **Me: (shouts incoherently)**

 **Petra: Off to bed... off to bed, little writing-thingy.**

 **(I walk to bed)**

 **Me: Crisper! Do me a favor and close it!**

 **Crisper: Okay! (closes it)**

 **Me: Close, press le closing.**

 **Crisper: Owkayy...?**


	33. Sugar Crazy Hide and Seek!

**Author's Note!**

 **Welcome, welcome, welcome back to another episode of The Random Roulette!**

 **Everyone: (is asleep)**

 **Me:... WAKE UP, WORLD!**

 **Everyone: (jumps awake)**

 **Old man: It's about dagnabbit time!**

 **Me: I know, I know. First, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates lately. Life got in the way, as usual, as well as writer's block. As with a few of my other stories, I was losing interest in writing, but here I am for TRR!**

 **Crisper: What about TCoaL?**

 **Me: Well, TCoaL's a mess, in my opinion. I need to stand back, take a long look at it, and see what I can do. I'm in ruts deeper than the hole in Chicago with that story, but I don't think I'll be dropping it. That aside, let's look at today's suggestion!**

* * *

 _ **LegoTerraWarrior says:**_

 _ **10 wants to play hide and seek with 4, but 4 makes them count to 10...kabillion, while they do something else. (Don't ask, it's just a very very very high number.) If you don't want to do that, just make 7 and 1 sugar high and 12 and 14 drunk.**_

* * *

 **Me: Throw it in the converter and we get…**

 **Crisper: (converts it)**

* * *

 _ **Soren wants to play hide and seek with Gamerwhogames (hey, that's me!), but she makes him count to 10 kabillion while I do something else. If you don't want to do that,**_

 _ **just make Jessica and Lukas sugar high and Ocelott and Axel drunk.**_

* * *

 **Me:... why not both?! I'll have to swap out the alcohol with something else because… (looks anxiously at parents) yeahhh… anyways, hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

It is a fine day in Jesse's hometown where Gamer is in her room fangirling about pictures of her favorite trashboy whose name you may or may not know.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! FANGIRLINGNESS! WOOO!" She screams before she hears some knocks on her door. She stops screaming and quickly shoves all of her pictures, phone-numbers, nets and bear-traps back under her bed before running to the door and opening it.

Soren stares at Gamer with fascination and awe and she shrinks under his gaze.

"Uhhh… hey…." She greets. He only stares back, actually looking a bit scared.

"What's that in your hair?" He asks. Gamer sends him a weird look before reaching into her brown, short hair to find a hand sticking out of it. At first, she shrieks in surprise, but her face quickly contorts into one of anger and fury. She grabs the hand, giving it a hard tug before throwing Ocelott out of her hair and onto the floor.

"Oooo." Ocelott says as Gamer glares at her.

"Stop that, Ocelott! What have we told you about hiding in hair?!"

"Nothing." Ocelott replies before standing up and smiling at Soren. She soon takes off for the kitchen, leaving the two behind. Soren sighs with relief before turning to face Gamer.

"Would you like to play hide and seek with me?" He asks. Gamer sends him an odd look.

"Uhhh… why?" She asks, thinking it weird that he's randomly playing hide and seek.

"It'll be fun! I'll count!"

"Who else is playing?" She asks curiously.

"Oh, that's the thing." He replies, chuckling nervously, "It'll just be you and me." He says, suddenly grabbing the flustered gamer's hand, making her stare back with wide, nervous eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun!" He adds.

(Me as I'm writing: (chuckles) This is weeeeiird.)

Gamer puts on a cheesy, fake-grin, a grin that he took for a pleased one, and nods her head.

"Good… so, how long do you think you'll need to hide?" He asks. Gamer stops to think… like Dora, maybe.

"Umm… what happens if you find me?" She asks, trying to stall for time.

"You'll see." He replies.

"Th-then, in that strikingly odd case, count to 10 kabillion!" She suddenly blurts, making the smile on his face go bye-bye. Everyone say 'bye-bye, baby!'.

You (the reader): No.

Okay, then.

"But that's such a big number. It's twenty-billion."

(It is. I looked up the greek word Ka, which has a numerical amount of 20. Thus, 20-billion.)

"No, Soren. It's twenty-billion time _ten._ It's two- _hundred_ -billion. So you'd better get counting! I'll go hide!" Gamer said, giving him a hearty pat on the shoulder before running off.

She runs down the hall, hearing Soren counting by her room.

Outside, Phineas and Ferb are singing 'Run, Candace, Run', but swapping out "Candace" with "Gamer". Feeling high and motivated, she runs on, not looking where she's going before slamming into Lukas with the force of a 6242 ocelot!

"Why was I running? He's still got two-hundred-billion minus thirty seconds left." She mutters to herself before Olivia walks up to them, and intelligent smile on her face.

"Technically, that's one-hundred and ninety-nine billion, nine-hundred and ninety-nine million, nine-hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine-hundred and seventy." She informs before Lukas stands to his feet.

"You know the difference between your opinion and the pizza?" He asks, offending Olivia a bit.

"No." She answers indifferently before Lukas grabs her by the shoulders.

"Your opinion _IS_ pizza! PIZZAAAA!" He shouts before swinging Olivia and Gamer, knocking the two girls to the floor.

"What the heck, Lukas!" Gamer shouts, whipping out an iron-axe, ready to defend herself if needed. But her axe is soon thrown to the wind by Jessica who appeared out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of the defenseless girl.

"Don't kill people! Killing is bad!" She scolds before throwing the axe to the wind, scaring the two girls even more.

"You wanna come with Jessica and I to the land of magic?" Lukas asks with a huge smile.

"N-no thanks. I was playing hide and seek with… Soren." She cringes as she remembers her previous encounter with the Ender-man. Get it? Because he… oh, nevermind!

"What's he counting to?" Lukas asks.

"Two-hundred-billion." She replies.

"Hmmm… billion… hey, remember when Trump got a small loan of a million dollars?" Jessica asks Lukas.

"No." He says before Jessica twists his ear. "Oh! I do! In fact, I'm going to ask him for a _medium_ loan of a _billion_ dollars!"

"Or a _medium large_ loan of ten kabillion dollars!" Jessica adds before Lukas pulls Gamer into a hug.

"Aaugh! What're you doing?!" She shouts as his grasp grows tighter and tighter.

"Please? I really want you and Olivia to come to the land of magic with us!" He whines as he quite possibly chokes the life out of Gamer.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Jessica says.

"That's what Soren said!" Gamer wheezes. "Seriously, you've got to let go before you kill someone."

"What are you talking about?!" Olivia shouts. "He's the fandom cinnamon-roll! You're sooo lucky right now!"

"But he's not trashboy!" Gamer whines back before Lukas immediately lets go.

"Trashboy?... let's play a game! I'm calling it Trashboy!" Jessica shouts before grabbing a nearby trashcan. She throws it over her head and at an old, frail man who happened to be walking by. He yelled when it collided with his back and he fell onto a random mattress.

"Honey, I told you I don't need a nap! Leave me alone!" He shouted to whom he thought was his angry wife. Lukas laughed out loud before whipping a trashcan from behind his back.

"Trashboy!" He shouted, throwing it at a man who is driving a bus down the road. The can hits the bus, ricochets off of it and onto Ocelott who is sitting in the middle of the road thinking amazing thoughts.

"Owwie!" Ocelott whines, doubling over in pain.

"Oh no! It's called Trash _boy_ , not Trash _girl_ , Lukas!" Jessica screams before running after Ocelott. Lukas gives a sour wail before running away sobbing, a sea of fangirls running after him. Gamer sighs and turns to run for her life before a sadly familiar voice calls.

"Two-hundred-billion! Ready or not, here I come!" He shouts.

"HOW IN HECK DID YOU COUNT THAT FAR THAT QUICKLY?!" She shouts frantically, accidentally alerting him of her presence. He gives her an odd look that is soon replaced with a mischievious grin.

"I found you. Here I come!" He says slowly and in a sing-song voice. Gamer screams and takes off running. She takes off running down the street, totally oblivious to the cars and trucks that swerve around her in a mad attempt to, well… not hit a scared girl who's a bit too old to be running mad down the streets but is.

 _Meanwhile in Somewhereland…._

"There, there, Ocelott." Jessica says, trying to ignore Lukas bouncing up and down while squealing into her ears. "We won't play Trashgirl anymore." She says before playing with the girl's brown hair. Ocelott stops crying when she sees Axel running up to her with a huge candy-cane. Ocelott screams and starts running around in circles, with Lukas and Jessica doing the same.

"I'm the Candy Man!" Axel shouts before pulling out a bottle of Nyanide (y'know, from TCoaL C34-35). Ocelott grabs the bottle from him and guzzles its remains down. Soon, Nyan Cat starts playing loudly in the background and Axel and Ocelott start slowdancing to it while Lukas and Jessica stare and start fastdancing!

"Fun party!" Jessica yells, with Lukas laughing in response, not noticing that Petra's standing right behind him with tears in her eyes. It was as if Chapter 28 had never happened. She runs off screaming and crying, only to return a few minutes later wielding a wooden axe and screaming with rage.

She starts slapping Lukas in the face with it, but Lukas and Jessica are so sugar high that they thinks it's a game.

"Harder! Harder!" Jessica cheers, Petra worsening the blows in response.

"I feel nothing!" Lukas shouts blissfully.

Meanwhile, Ocelott and Axel continue slow-dancing to one of the fastest songs in the world. Axel suddenly stops as Gill walks outside, whistling a witty tune. Ocelott stares in shock when Axel gets down on one knee and pulls out a red box.

"Ocelotticus Randomm," He begins, "Will you marry me?!" He shouts.

"Yay! I'm turning into a Marry!" Ocelott says, taking the ring from him and running up to Gill. "Look! I found a diamond!" She says, handing him the ring. He gasps in surprise and breaks the ring with his bare hands and holding up the diamond.

"Hmmm… nah, it's too small." He says, throwing it onto the street. They walked off, hand in hand, while Petra smacked the living daylights out of Lukas and Axel slow-danced with Jessica who was standing there while Soren chased Gamer.

The end.

* * *

 **So, yeah! So glad to be cranking this chapter out! Uh… bad-good news. Tomorrow's the start of NaNoWriMo! (confetti explodes) Ouch!**

 **Crisper: (winks)**

 **Me:... yeah… so, that means that I won't be writing for the Roulette anytime soon, but who knows? Maybe I will, but that's a very slim maybe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Gillott FTW! (more confetti explodes, pushing me off a nearby cliff) AAAAAHH!**

 **Crisper: Bye, everyone! (closes it)**


	34. Don't Play PPAP

**Author's Note:**

 **Alright! At long last I'm finally back to the Random Roulette, or at least for this now. I've got some new rules I'd like to set in place, but before that I'll get to an episode to keep everyone happy for now! But don't worry too much about those rules. It's nothing** _ **too**_ **serious. Well, anyways, Luna96 writes**

 **10 Puts on the song 'Pen pineapple apple pen' Much to 5, 8, and 9's annoyance. Then, 5, 8, and 9 chase 10 to make him/her turn it off.**

 **Crisper:** _ **This**_ **annoying song?!**

 **Me: Crisper! How DARE you! This song is how the Earth was created! It's magnificent!**

 **Crisper: (stunned silence… converts it before things get too awkward)**

 **Soren Puts on the song 'Pen pineapple apple pen' Much to Aiden, Isa, and Ivor's annoyance. Then, Aiden, Isa, and Ivor chase Soren to make him/her turn it off.**

 **Okay, then! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Okay! (hits it)**

* * *

 _Soren was always one to have a good taste in music… or at least that's what he wants me to tell you._

 _~Everyone_

It is a beautiful Saturday morning. And by beautiful, I mean 3:00 in the morning. So it is a 3:00 in the morning Saturday morning, which fails to make much sense… but you know what I mean.

Soren is sleeping in bed with an Enderman plushie. In the background, soft jazz music is playing but is drowned out by his monstrous, (literally) house-shaking snoring.

Instead of writing about Soren's destructive sleep habits, I, the author, employ a timeskip.

((Timeskip, brought to you by Le Lexicography!))

As breakfast is being served by Ocelott who kindly volunteered to make eggs and bacon (turkey bacon, for Jesse's sake), Soren walks down the stairs, his orange hair glowing with happiness and energy.

"Did everyone sleep well last night?" He asks, pleasantly taking his seat at the table and not noticing the baggy-eyed glares of the friends and foes surrounding him that morning.

"I am a very good person." Ocelott says to the over-easy eggs as they sizzle, her high pitched voice breaking the intimidating silence.

"I nearly died last night, Soren." Jessica says, taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah, me too." Ocelott fusses.

"Ocelott, what have we said about the lies?" Itscartooncookie asks with a glare.

"To not to."

"Soren, you've gotta stop the snoring." Ellegaard says, pulling out her iBlock. "I'm buying you one of those nose-thingies. Hopefully it'll fit over your beard." She says, muttering the last part. She types quickly with her slender fingers, but gasps in annoyance seconds later.

"What's up, Ellegaard?" Jessica asks before Ellegaard hands her her iBlock.

"It's _this_ dumb video again." She says as the few at Jessica's end of the table gather around to see. On the screen, a yellow man with a neatly cut mustache and strange, yellow clothes is dancing, claiming to have a pen-pineapple-apple-pen.

"Hmm… catchy." Gamer says, hearing the music at the other side of the table.

"I've seen this in my feed all week." Ellegaard complains after the video is over. She takes her iBlock away and starts looking up those noseymabobs that people use.

"That's gonna get annoying really quickly." Maya says as Ocelott dances around the eggs.

"Yep. It'd be a shame if someone decided to play that sound for hours on end." Lukas adds as Ocelott flies around the bacon. Lonely is about to say something, but decides that all has been said and sits quietly instead.

"Breaking the fast!" Ocelott shouts, making plates of food appear in front of everyone. You, the reader, expect me to go into a romantic family-dinner phase, writing about the details of the friends enjoying this meal. But this is Minecraft, the world where men, women and _children_ can devour an entire beef-steak dinner in less than 5 seconds. Understandably, their breakfast is extremely short.

"That was good, Ocelott! Where'd you get the eggs?" Stampy asks after breakfast is over. Ocelott, smiling at first, starts turning pale at the question, fingering her chin in confusion.

"I didn't use eggs." She sheepishly admits before rushing out of the room. Everyone nervously looks at Itscartooncookie, who is reading a parenting catalog entitled "The Dangers of Unbridled Imagination (and Cat-Hybrids)".

"Cookie… what did she do?" Petra asks. Itscartooncookie looks up from the catalog with a bored expression on his face.

"It says here," He points at a section in the magazine, "We need to let her be and update our Medicaid."

((Le timeskip))

Soren sits in front of the computer screen with his insurance card in hand. After turning everything on and getting to the website, he starts to input the information when a sly voice reaches his ears.

"What 'cha doin'?" It asks.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting me this time, Procrastination!"

"What the- Soren, it's me!" Soren turns around to see Ivor standing behind him with an annoyed glare. "What are you doing? I need to use the computer, stat!"

"I'm updating my Medicaid subscription." He says, pointing at the screen. He feels a cramp in his finger and flinches. He grasps his hand tightly, trying to massage his hand but to no avail.

"Are you okay?" Ivor asks, his voice hinted with concern.

"N-no… I… can't! NOOOOOO!"

"Hey, quiet down over there!" Comes a more feminine voice from the hall. Isa the Founder walks into the room, wearing a golden night-robe with her monogram sewn in black. "I'm trying to power-nap!" She explains to the two men with an angered expression. She looks at Soren and starts to regret yelling at first. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know! Soren, what's wrong?!" Ivor shouts, starting to sound a bit scared.

"I… I can't give in!" Soren shouts, falling to the floor and flailing.

"What?! Can't give in to what?!" Ivor shouts while Isa stands there looking shocked. Aiden then falls through the ceiling, making Isa flinch when he lands right in front of her. He lays there dazedly for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Isa asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's _him_ I'm worried about. Why do you think I teleported through the ceiling?"

"That's not teleportation." Isa says. Soren suddenly cries out, catching the three's attention. He clambers into his chair.

"I CAN'T GIVE IIN!... but I must!" He says, creating a new tab.

"That's what you nearly _died_ for?!" Aiden shouts in annoyance and frustration. "I fell through fifteen floors and a bathtub for THIS?!" He shouts. Isa looks at him with a stunned face.

"This is a three-story house." She tells him, making him give a shocked expression.

"I didn't know that…."

"Seriously, Soren? What was all that about and you just needed to make a new tab?" Ivor asks, putting his hands on his hips.

"I was struggling between being a useful human being or giving into procrastination… and I failed." He says, logging into YouCube. Ivor groans, rubbing his head in frustration as Isa walks behind the two of them to look at the screen.

"What are you looking up?" She asks as Soren types in some words.

"You know that song Ellegaard played at breakfast?"

"You mean the one with that weirdo with the apple-pineapple long-pen magic?" Aiden asks, standing to his feet and walking behind Isa. Isa sends him a threatening glare and Aiden quickly moves to the side. Ten feet to the side.

"Precisely!" Soren says, hitting play and allowing the music to blare through the speakers.

 _I have a pen. I have an apple. UUMPH! Apple-pen!_

 _I have a pen. I have pineapple! UUMPH! Pineapple-pen!_

 _Apple pen, pineapple-pen! UUMP!_

 _Pen-pineapple-apple-pen!_

After this verse, the yellow-dressed man breaks into a slow, lame dance that somehow pleases the famed architect.

"Owwkaayy? This is weird." Aiden says as they watch.

"Weird? If by weird you mean fantastic!" Soren shouts.

"I think he meant to say 'weird'." Ivor tells him.

 _I have a pen. I have a pen! UUMPH! Loooong pen!_

 _I have an apple. I have pineapple! UUMPH! Apple-pineapple!_

 _Loooong pen, apple-pineapple! UUMPH!_

 _Pen-pineapple-apple-pen!_

And for the second time in a row, the man begins to dance around. After a few more seconds of the strange antics of the Man Without the Yellow Hat, the video finally comes to an end.

"I should have died in Sky City." Isa mumbles to herself.

"What?"

"I said nothing."

Soren is smiling at the screen while Ivor stands there, annoyed. Aiden turns around to leave.

"Well, that was fun and all, but I've gotta practice my teleportation." He says, walking out of the room.

"No! Sit down!" Soren shouts, super-stretching his arms to grab Aiden by the belt-loops and dragging the screaming in surprise boy back to where he previously stood. "We're watching this together!" Soren shouts, sounding like he's going a bit insane.

"Wait, what?! No!" Isa shouts, running off and being secretly glad that she didn't have any belt-loops. But that doesn't stop Soren from grabbing her with his long, orange beard. "Eeeewwe!" She wails as the long hair wraps around her arms and body. Soren then glares at Ivor, daring the older man to leave if he feels like it, a dare which Ivor wisely declines.

"Let's listen to the wonderful music together!" He shouts, starting up a ten-hour version of the poorly-drafted song.

"Soren, you monster!" Aiden shouts, his voice kind of high pitched from his most recent wedgie.

"Yeah! You and your long beard-hair!" Isa shouts. The two of them both look at Ivor.

"You want me to say something?" He asks, sounding unintentionally intimidating. The two mutter a quick 'no' and look away. "Well, alright then." Ivor says as the music continues to play.

Isa tries to block out the music by singing loudly about her life in Sky City while flailing around, accidentally whipping Aiden in the face with Soren's hair. Hearing two songs at once and being whipped around constantly causes him to begin to suffer from overstimulation and he starts crying loudly. Ivor just stands there, staring at the screen, though after a few minutes his eye starts twitching.

Soren, completely absorbed in the wonderful song, has no idea how psychologically damaging his enjoyment is and continues undisturbed.

Within minutes, Isa too begins to break from overstimulation and Ivor's just about had it. Determined not to let Isa or Aiden see his grown-tail cryin' like a wuss, he decides to do something about it.

"Soren, turn this racket off!" He shouts. Soren slowly turns to face him.

"Make me, old man." He says. Then, Ivor loses it.

He freaking loses it.

Not wasting any time, he grabs Soren by the shirt collar, lifting him about a foot off the ground. "First off, I'm not any older than you are! Secondly," He then throws Soren across the room and Isa is magically untangled! "I'm giving you ten seconds to turn off the song." He says. "Ten,"

"Okay, fine. Lemme get back to the-"

"ZERO! GET HIM!" Ivor yells as he, Isa and Aiden give chase. Soren screams like a girl and runs down the hall, Ivor, Aiden and Isa running like heck to get their hands onto him.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Jesse is making a sandwich when Soren rushes in, still hollering. Before Jesse can say anything, Soren snatches le sandwich and throws it onto the floor much to Jesse's dismay.

"What was _that_ for?!" Jesse shouts angrily, putting his hands on his hips. The sound of angry stampeding fills the room and the floor starts to shake. Soren rushes out of the room while Jesse glares at the floor. "I knew I should've stayed in bed." He says. Suddenly-

BANG!

The running three burst into the kitchen and run straight across Jesse, flattening him in seconds! They chase after Soren, rushing past Ellegaard who starts having dreadful flashbacks of the Cliffside Breadstickk Bonanza she was subjected to.

"At least he's getting what he deserves." She says tearfully as the four whirl past her.

"TURN OFF THE COMPUTER!" Isa screams.

"I'M TRYING TO! YOU GUYS WON'T LET ME!" Soren shouts back.

"NO EXCUSES, OLD MAN!" Aiden yells, chasing Soren on all fours and meowing like a rabid ocelot. Ivor picks up speed, running past Isa and Aiden and pulling two feathers out of his pockets. Holding a feather in each hand, he stretches his arms out as if trying to fly.

"YAAAAA!" He shouts as a blazing, white bird of magic soars over his head. The being lets out a screech like an eagle as it swoops down and tackles Soren. The three run up to Soren and each jump on his back.

"No mas del PPAP, enemigo!" Ivor shouts.

"Ivor, you know we don't speak Irish." Aiden says as the three of them sit on Soren's back. It was going to be a lovely day!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***sighs* Okay! Hope you guys liked that! Man, that was some craziness, huh? Well, sorry I didn't get the update out last night (something came up in family), but I hope you guys still enjoy the day-late update! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	35. Ivoressica Objected!

**Author's Nose:**

 **Hiyaa! And welcome to the Secret Timely Friday Update ooooff-**

 **LE RANDOM ROULETTE!**

 **Now, today we have a suggestion from the Lovelyguard who writes…**

 **7 and 9 find out that they have feelings towards each other. But 11, 12, and 26 object**

 **Throw it in le generator and whaddya get?**

 **Crisper: (converts it) What's with replacing the word 'the' with 'le'?**

 **Me: It's fun! You should try it! It sounds so fancy! Anyways, now we have….**

 **Jessica and Ivor find out that they have feelings towards each other. But Olivia, Ocelott, and Calvin object**

 **Me: 0_0**

 **Crisper: 0_0**

 **Me:... I swear to Notch!**

 **Crisper: Got some Ivoressica in there, huh?** **But why Ocelott and Calvin, though?**

 **Me: Numbers don't lie. Hit it!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

Love is like a conch shell. It's beautiful, but if you whip it out in public… hmm… actually no one will really care. But if you whip it out in front of Olivia, Ocelott and Calvin things will get interesting!

That's what Ivor and Jessica have to learn the hard way.

"So, why'd you call me down here, Jess?" Olivia asks, petting Ocelott's soft, fur-like hair as she, Ocelott and Jessica sit together in Jessica's room.

"I just wanted to… uh, tell you something." Jessica admits nervously, playing with her long, black hair.

"Okay… it's not sensitive, is it? Because," They both glance at Ocelott who is playing with her light-up shoes and smiling immensely. "We've got sensitive, child-like spirits among us."

"Oh, you'll be fine, Liv." Jessica says with a smile, not noticing Olivia's genuinely offended glare.

"I was talking about Ocelott." She mutters. Jessica sighs, looking at her hands in her lap before turning her gaze to Olivia.

"Okay… so, lately I've discovered that I… admire someone." She said, making Olivia give a knowing grin.

" _Admire_ someone?" She asks. Jessica nods giddily, knowing the girl-talk is about to get fired up! "It's Lukas, isn't it?" She asks. Jessica frowns a bit, slowly shaking her head.

"What makes you think that?"

"Everyone likes Lukas! My friend, my other friend, my… parents…." The girls both cringe a bit, but Ocelott only bangs her shoe on the floor, admiring the bright lights and colors. "Heck! Even _Ocelott_ likes Lukas!"

"I am not a loaf of bread! I like Gill!" She shouts, not even looking up, or correctly….

"Owkayy… I'm not a loaf of bread, either, Ocelott." Olivia says, both girls laughing while Ocelott stares at nothing in particular. "So, who is it, then?" Jessica sighs and shifts in her seat a bit before looking at Olivia with a nervous smile.

"It's… Ivor."

Ocelott yelps a bit when Olivia, in shock, yanks the girl's hair a bit too hardly.

" _What_?" Olivia asks, sounding more angered and amazed than mischievously intrigued like a partner in crime. The sound of her voice makes Jessica's face melt into a frown. "You're joking, right?"

"Why would I be joking?" For a short while, the two girls sit, staring at each other while Ocelott looks at her pretty shoes.

"I object. Because when you get married, you might have ugly Ivor-babies!" Ocelott suddenly blurts, shocking the both of them.

"Ocelott, be quiet!" Olivia hisses.

"But Cookie says I have to-"

"Jessica, why would you pick _him_ of all people?" Olivia asks.

"Well, why not?" Jessica shoots back, sounding stung by Olivia's piercing question.

"He isn't your type! He's old, he's crabby, and who _knows_ what he plans to do next. Just because he joined our team doesn't mean you get to go dating him or whatever." Olivia snarls as Jessica glares.

"First of all, he's thirty-six. _Second_ , he's only crabby to the people who judge him to be crabby. In fact, he's crabby and rude because people like you won't stop _calling_ him crabby and rude. And what can he really do next? What does he even _care_ to do next?" Jessica asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"He might unleash the Dangable Rays." Ocelott says sounding scary and mysterious.

"The 'what', now?" Jessica asks, annoyance in her voice.

"The Dangable Rays. When I was a baby, my momm told me to stay away from the fire because the Dangable Rays. And I did, and here I am now." She explains, proudly puffing out her chest to show them the wonderful specimen of herself.

"I'm not sure what to say to that." Olivia says, perturbed.

"Ivor might just release the Dangable Rays, and then my momm will _cry_! And we will all be _sad_! And that is not nice!"

"Ocelott, I don't know _what_ you're talking about, but you need to stop! What has Cookie told you about interfering with the higher powers?" Olivia scolds.

"Wait, the higher powers? _What_ higher powers?" Jessica asks shockedly.

"She's a very strange person and she needs these rules." Olivia explains deadpanly and Jessica nods in agreeance. "Ocelott, recite your lovely poem." She says. Ocelott's eyes widen and she stares shockedly for a second before screaming and rushing out the door and down the hall.

"Where's she going? Is she gonna be okay?" Jessica asks concernedly. Olivia just shrugs.

"She's off to bother someone. She'll be fine." She says right before they both hear a loud explosion followed by some of the boys screaming Ocelott's name in surprise, anger and pain. Olivia keeps her eyes fixed on Jessica's shocked face. "So, where were we?"

"Dangable Rays."

"No, before that."

"Oh, right!" Jessica shouts, feigning delight. "I can't be in love with Ivor because, based on your entirely _subjective_ opinion, he's old, crabby and has _big, bad plans_ for the future."

"Jessica, I'm trying to _help_ you. I only want the best for you, and… I don't think he's your best." Jessica looks at Olivia with understanding. The girls _had_ been friends for a long time, but why couldn't Olivia accept her new relationship? What was so wrong about it? Knowing that Olivia really did only want the best for herself, she softened her angry glare into an understanding frown.

"Why not? And I need a valid reason."

" _I_ HAVE A VALID REASON!" Came a loud, flamboyant, high-pitched voice from the door that made both girls flinch. They snapped their heads over to the frame to see Ocelott standing in an epic pose with Calvin slung under her arm.

"Ocelott, what did you do to Calvin?" Olivia asks, sounding a bit scared herself despite being the "Ocelott Whisperer".

"Oh, he's my friend. And he has a valid reason! Tell them, Calvin." She says, tapping his head before patiently waiting for his answer.

"What's going on now?" He asks annoyedly after getting out of Ocelott's grasp.

"Nothing. Leave." Jessica says quickly. But before Calvin can get out of the door, Ocelott's left eye turns yellow and she teleports him right back to where he once stood.

"What the- Ocelott, what was that?!" Olivia shouts.

"Undertale." She smiles.

"Ocelott, we've talked about this! What have I told you about getting into that fandom?"

"To stop thinking about it. But the stop signs were blue! I had to get in!" She wails. Jessica and Olivia both exchange glances.

"What is she talking about?" Jessica asks. Olivia shrugs.

"Since you're not going anywhere, I'll tell you what happened, Calvin. Jessica picked out a boyfriend, but the boyfriend she picked out is Ivor. You have to object." She declares proudly. Calvin sends Jessica a shocked look.

"But he's not even your type." He says, making Jessica glare.

"Is it any of your business?" She asks him.

"Yes." Ocelott answers. Calvin groans in frustration while the girls glare at Ocelott.

"Very well, then. Well, you shouldn't date him because… he's… old…?"

"He's THIRTY-SIX!" She shouts.

"... oh. I did _not_ know that… well… you're too young to be dating a thirty-six year old man."

"I'm… wait a second, I'm not telling you how old I am! But… just know it's not much less than thirty-six."

"Is it twenty-seven?" Calvin guesses. Jessica just stares at him a few seconds, shocked by his surprisingly accurate answer.

"...yes…?" She says.

"Well, then. That's only a nine year difference. That's not so bad at all." He shrugs, turning to leave before Ocelott teleports him again.

"You don't get a turn!" She chides, making all three of them angry.

"Look, Jessica. I just don't think you should go for him. I mean, what if he tries to hurt you or something?" Olivia asks concernedly.

"I don't think he'll try that, and if he does I'll be able to put up a fight, Liv." Jessica says, making Olivia nod slowly. Ocelott glares at the both of them.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She growls before sauntering out of the room like a cowboy. Jessica frowns at this, still upset that Ocelott isn't happy with her and Ivor's relationship. But before she can get too down, Olivia puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's probably just an Undertale reference." She says with a warm smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that one! And I'll see you back for The Random Roulette's STFU!**

 **(stunned silence)**

 **Me:... what? What'd I do?!**

 **Crisper: Gamer, how offensive!**

 **Me: What?! (looks at acronym)... ooooh… hehe. I knew there was something weird about Secret Timely Friday Update... we're going to need a new acronym. Well, bye, everyone! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	36. The Mondays

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, everyone! And welcome back to another episode of The Random Roulette! Let's see what we have to day! DynamiteHunter6 writes:**

 **Wow. Anyway...**

 **16 shoves $5000 in 20's hands, running away. 20 goes and spends it all on stuff at Toys R Us. Then, when 20 comes back with their purchases, 16 announces that 20 owes them $5000.**

 **(Also, I just wanted to randomly say that I play this game too, only I write it up for my friend on a piece of notebook paper and she puts her response. It's hilarious, the responses she comes up with. I call the game "People Papers" .)**

 **Cool! Maybe you could send one of the suggestions you two used in "People Papers" and I'll turn it into a TRR episode! That'd be fun! Anyways, convert it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (converts it) Here you go!**

 **Me: Thank you. Now we have-**

 **Benedict shoves $5000 in Petra's hands, running away. Petra goes and spends it all on stuff at Toys R Us. Then, when Petra comes back with their purchases, Benedict announces that 20 owes them $5000.**

 **(stunned silence)**

 **Me:... so, talking chickens?**

 **Crisper: It would seem so.**

 **Me: Okay, first person to send in talking Reuben gets a free virtual gummy bear! Anyways, hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

It is a beautiful, joyous, pleasant Monday morning… wait! Those don't exist, do they? No. That's why when Petra wakes up she is furious as the Nether.

Jesse and Lukas are both standing nervously outside of Petra's room on this terrible, horrible, no good, bad Monday. Lukas knocks on the door and the two men stand for a second more, about to go in before they are interrupted by Crisper.

"Uh, what're you guys doing?" He asks, still sleepy from the button-pressing he had done.

"We're gonna go wake up Petra in the kindest way possible." Jesse explains as Lukas nods. Crisper sends both of them a confused look.

"Why the both of you?"

"Well," Lukas begins, "If _I_ were to go in alone, think about how many Jestra shippers we'd upset."

"Yeah! And if _I_ were to go in alone, think about how many _Luktra_ shippers we'd upset." Jesse says, the two of them unintentionally cornering Crisper.

"And we can't have another war like-" *worldview fades to B&W* "The Tribanger."

"The Tribanger?" Crisper asks before Lukas immediately shushes him.

"We… probably shouldn't talk about it." He advises. *Now with Technicolor!*

"Shouldn't talk about what?" Gill asks, having had popped up out of nowhere, as Crisper is soon to point out.

"GAH! You've popped up out of nowhere!" Crisper shouts.

"I know." Gill says before walking right into Petra's room. Lukas, Crisper and Jesse grimace at his unwise action. "It's alright! I've got a deathwish!" He explains as he walks to Petra's bed and starts patting her hair. "Peeeetraaaa!" The boys shield their eyes as a loud explosion sends pieces of Gill (and the door) flying all over the place. Petra screams as she wakes up, the Monday choking out the life of her soul!

"G-g-good morning, Petra." Jesse shakily greets as she storms pass them.

"You say good morning. I'll say it in Australian: Go die." She spits, walking straight past them.

"... hey!" Lukas suddenly shouts, grabbing Jesse's shoulder. "It really _did_ sound Australian!"

POV Switch

Downstairs in the kitchen, Olivia and Milo are making some of their famous eggs (which Ocelott to this day still believes are curdled lemonade). Petra stomps down the stairs with a growl while Ocelott dances around the room with glee.

"What's going on?!" She demands angrily. Olivia sends Petra a shocked stare before Milo taps her shoulder.

"It's Monday." He reminds her, making Olivia mouth 'oooh' before turning back to her eggs. Petra just sits there fuming before Benedict walks up to her.

"Hey, Petra. You look down. Got the Mondays?" She asks, not noticing everyone around the room staring at her like she just grew ten heads. She turns around and shakes her head, ruffling her feathers with annoyance. "Mama was right. You people really _don't_ have any sense of creativity… ah, well. Here yah go." She says, handing Petra a check. Bidding goodbye with a soft cluck, she walks away, occasionally lifting off the ground with her fluttering wings. Petra glares at the check, but before too long, her eyes go wide with excitement and joy.

"So, how much?" Olivia asks. Petra is too shocked to answer and accidentally walks right out the window. Outside a loud thud is heard, making Olivia, Milo and Ocelott flinch and run to the window. Down below, Petra stands up and brushes her pants off before walking down the sidewalk staring at the check.

"Boobillydoo!" Ocelott sings, jumping into the sink and going for a ride.

POV Switch

Petra continues walking down the street, staring at the check with glittery, magical anime eyes!

"Five thousand." She constantly says to herself as she walks, not even noticing the odd looks from the passerby as they passed her by. "Where am I gonna spend all dis munny?" She says to herself in a gloopy, overwhelmed voice. She stops when a mother and her child walk across the sidewalk to go to the nearby playground.

"Mommy! Can we go to Toys 'R Us for my birthday party?" The little child asks happily before her mother sends him a dissatisfied look.

"No, sweetie. You know how daddy feels about birthdays."

"But, mommy, it's not my fault daddy's fifty." He says sadly as they leave. Petra stares at the check with admiration, squealing like a hyperactive mouse painted bright red!

"I'm going to Toys 'R Us!" She screams, quite literally. Everyone stops to look at her, as well as a mostly toothless man who seemed about in his 90s.

"Well, I've wasted all my money, too. But am I celebrating?" He grumbles making Petra frown as everyone goes back to their business.

((Le Timeskip, brought to you by Benedict's Delicious Eggs!))

At Toys R Us, Petra walks through the large slidey doors before her jaw drops to the floor at the sight of all the wondrous toys~!

"Whoaaa…." She marvels, walking into the store with her mouth in a perfect 'oh'. The redheaded girl walks into the store, gazing at all the giant teddy bears, electronics and most of all the toy dolls. She always wanted a doll. Not to beat around or to use as target practice as most would expect. She just wanted something she could hug that wouldn't judge her, say mean things or refuse her embrace. Or turn into a watermelon. She just wanted a doll.

She walks up to one of the shelves and sees a pretty toy baby for about twenty bucks. She picks up the doll and hugs it softly before a young boy walks up to her with an ice-cream cone.

"Aren't you too old to play with dolls?" He asks, sending her an annoyed glare. Petra glares at him, about to say something savage about his mom before she zzzzzzzaps him with her lazer eyes, wo0o00oooo00o! After staring at the boy's pile of ash for a few seconds, she goes back to hugging her brand new baby doll!

"Now… let's see… this costs twenty bucks and I've got fifty-thousand on me, so… I CAN GET TWO-HUNDRED AND FIFTY OF THE LIL' THINGS! SCOOORE!" She shouts, holding the baby to the sky as she imagines being smothered by plastic, adorable babies. Perfect for calming her frayed nerves!

Minutes later, she is pleasantly walking to the front desk with a cart full of dolls of all races, ages and genders. She wants all the babies in the store!

She walks in front of her cart to the cashier who stares at he with shock. Petra puts down the check and smiles at the cashier.

"I want all of these, please." She says, motioning to the overly full basket. The cashier takes off his sunhat so that he can see the high stack of dolls.

"Are you sure?" He asks nervously. Petra looks at the dolls and thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm… nah, I want some puppies." She says, casually taking the cart to the baby-dolls aisle while the cashier looks on in shock and confusion.

At the aisle, she empties the cart of babies onto the floor so that she has only a cart full of them.

"I'll let maintenance take care of this." She says as she forces her way over the mini-mountain of boxed babies. She goes straight into the toy puppies aisle and runs down the lane, shoving as many puppy toys into her cart as she can. Soon, she returns to the cashier with a cart full of one part babies, another part puppies.

"I want all of _these_ , please." She smiles as the cashier stares at all of the toys. He groans with annoyance as he imagines how many hours he'll be spending cashing this order.

"You want some bunnies with that?" He mutters under his breath, unaware of Petra's widening grin.

"Buuuniieeess." She says, walking away with her cart, too mesmerized to hear the cashier scream with frustration. She walks right into the stuff animals aisle and before you can say 'A fluffy can of books' she has a cart full of babies, bunnies, chickies, horsies, rollie-pollies, neat canoles, puppy-wuppies, bubble guppies, everything so fine! Every cute thing to have walked the earth is now in her possession as she walks back to the cashier.

A day later, Petra finally leaves the store, rolling home a cumbersome cart stacked blocks high with childrens' toys. She's the envy of every girl and boy without even realizing it.

She goes inside of the house, the Mondays completely gone from her when she sits on the couch and pulls out the cutest thing she's ever seen! It isn't a puppy. It isn't a kitty. It isn't even a baby. It's a Lukas plushie that she wasn't going to tell ANYONE about… okay, maybe Olivia and Jessica deserved to know.

She hugs the squeaky-toy to her chest, giggling immensely and creeping out Lukas who was actually standing right behind her the whole time. But before she can enjoy her toy too much, Benedict hops onto the couch.

"Hey, Peets."

"Hi, uh…." Petra stops herself and Benedict gives her a confused flutter.

"What's wrong?" She asks. Petra quickly looks away.

"I'm just going to call you Benedict." She quickly says to herself. "So, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah… you kind of owe me 5K, sooo… I expect it all back tonight. Bye!" And with that, the mischievously clucking Benedict flaps her wings and floats away, leaving Petra to scream into her Lukas doll, yet again unaware that now Lukas, Gill, Aiden and Jesse are watching from behind with shocked faces.

"Guys, if I'm alone and she gets within three feet of me, you've gotta have my back." He whispers to the boys who nod.

10 years later….

"And that, kids, is why Petra has the Tuesdays now." An older looking Jesse says to a moderately annoyed and very confused Ivor.

"Jesse, I didn't ask."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Haha! Just had to throw in that last part about Petra getting the Tuesdays. Well, that's all for now, everyone! Remember, eat your greens and keep Lukas safe around Petra! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: Yeah, but one thing. You notice, Petra got a Lukas doll, right?**

 **Me: Right. Why?**

 **Crisper:... what about the Jestra shippers? Such as _myself_?**

 **Me:... (closes it)**


	37. Rules and NEW CHARACTERS!

Just some game updates, new rules and such.

 ** _So, I've been noticing that while you guys wanted me to add in the YouTubers from episode 6, no one's been suggesting them. Most of you guys are going as high as #20 in requests, so I'll give you guys a hand!_**

 ** _For YouTubers, pound 28 to 36!_** Consider that a random Xmas gift, because I never reveal numbers. So, enjoy that!

Another thing I'd like to do is reiterate a rule: **_You can only suggest numbers, not names of characters or groups_**. I've been seeing a few requests asking me for things like '5 and the Order do so-and-so', and that kind of eliminates the randomness in the game. For now, the only time you can mention the name of an group is if a # is joining the group, like '5 joins the Order'. _**But if you really want groups to be "legal" in requests, I might change the rule.**_

2\. **_When you're leaving suggestions, try to keep them as short as a one-shot_**. I'm trying to keep these down to 2K words a chapter so I'll be able to get weekly updates, so I probably won't take extensive requests. So, just keep the story's length in mind when you're requesting.

Sooo, I think that's actually it as far as the rules. Just a bit more...

Look! A present for you guys! New numbers!

 _ **I'm adding the main characters from episodes 7 and 8 to the Roulette!**_

So I'm adding...

Hadrian

Mevia

Otto

Harper

Nell

Em

Tim

PAMA (as a robot)

Rewben (Y'know, the guy everyone _thought_ was Reuben. To avoid confusion, I tweaked his name some)

For them, pound 37 to 45.

So remember, for YouTubers, pound 28 to 36. For Old Builders and Gladiators, pound 37 to 45. But this is a limited time offer, because when round 5 starts, the numbers will be reshuffled and there won't be any more hints! So suggest while you can!

 ** _PS: Last episode, we had talking Benedict. First person to request talking Reuben gets a free virtual gummy bear! Good luck, and thanks for watching (reading) the Random Roulette!_**


	38. I'll Be Baked

**Author's Note:**

 **Heya, peeps! And welcome back to another episode of "The Random Roulette"! If you're reading this and wondering what happened to other scheduled updates of MCOM, ANFO and TCoaL, just click over to my profile. After the 12th, though, you can start to expect more frequent updates. But, here's your Friday chapter!**

 **EthanDaCabbage writes:**

 **Cannot WAIT until the next chapter!**

 **I say: 17 and 3 decide to open a bakery. Unfortunately, the only available plot of land is right beside 20's bakery. 17 and 3 end up stealing business from 20, who gets angry and calls the police (who happen to be 9 and 21). 9 and 21 close 7 and 3's bakery, and so 17 and 3 decide to open a deli. (You can guess where that went.)**

 **When I saw this, I was like WHAAAT! MUST WRITE! So, convert that, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (converts it) *pip-ding!***

 **Nohr and Maya decide to open a bakery. Unfortunately, the only available plot of land is right beside Petra's bakery. Nohr and Maya end up stealing business from Petra, who gets angry and calls the police (who happen to be Ivor and Reuben). Ivor and Reuben close Nohr and Maya's bakery, and so Nohr and Maya decide to open a deli. (You can guess where that went.)**

 **Me: 0_0**

 **Crisper: 0_0**

 **Me:... if Ivor and Reuben have to close down the bakery, doesn't that mean they'll both need to speak English?**

 **Crisper:... yes.**

 **Me:... CONGRATULATIONS, ETHANDACABBAGE! EAT LE VIRTUAL GUMMYBEAR, FOR YOU HAVE SUMMONED LE TALKING REUBEN!**

 ***massive confetti explosion***

 **Me: CRISPER, HIT LE BUTTON!**

 **Crisper: O-LE-KAY! (hits le button)**

* * *

It is two o'clock in the morning. Maya is in her bed sleeping quietly as soft jazz plays in the background. Suddenly, someone kicks the door in making her scream and roll out of bed. She falls to the floor and grabs the iron axe she had under it and stands up in a defensive position, ready to strike.

"GILL, I SWEAR TO NOTCH!" She shouts before her eyes have fully opened.

"... what?" Asks an unfamiliar voice. Maya straightens, rubbing her eyes and opening them to see Nohr standing by her door with a confused look. "I'm curious. What has Gill done to you?" She asks.

"... I don't like talking about it." Maya shudders before seeing the splintered wood scattered across the carpeted floor. "Why'd you break down my door?! This is gonna take hours to clean!" Maya fusses.

"I had to tell you something! Look!" Nohr holds up a poster for Maya to see. Maya squints her eyes in the darkness before turning on the light to see the paper. Her eyes widen in shock before she sends Nohr a dirty look.

"Nohr, you need help." She says before Nohr looks at the poster herself. The blue-haired girl gasps in surprise before throwing the paper into the trash.

"That's not what I wanted to show you… it's… this!" She holds up another poster, one that makes Maya smile eagerly.

"An empty lot, huh? Let's start a store like we always wanted to!" Maya suddenly shouts, and quite loudly, too.

"Go to sleep!" Comes a loud voice from down the hall.

"Shut up, Magnus! You're _such_ a hypocrite!" A more feminine sounding voice shouts back.

" _You_ shut up, Ellie! _You're_ such a hypocrite!" Magnus yells back. Nohr quickly shuts the door, muffling the sound of the old "couple" bickering.

"So, what kind of store should we start?" Nohr asks. Maya puts a hand on her chin as she thinks for a second.

"How about a store?" Maya asks. Nohr sends her a deadpan glare. "JK, JK! I wanna start a bakery."

"Ohmygosh! Me too! Besties!" Nohr shouts as Maya holds up her hand for a high-five. Instead of returning the kind, friendly gesture, Nohr shows Maya some Boomtown love and punches her in the face. Maya bounces back onto the bed, laying there with a stunned look on her face.

"I forgot you were from Boomtown." She says, slowly sitting up and holding her bleeding nose. "So, where are we gonna get the money to start up the bakery?" She asks.

"Hmm… why don't we ask that nice blonde kid for a raise?"

"Totally!"

 _In Lukas's room…._

Maya and Nohr try to be as quiet as possible as they walk into Lukas's room, though they both fangirl to the max when they see that he's asleep and cuddling with his pillow.

"I could just sit here and stare at him all night." Maya says, getting a weirded-out look from Nohr. Nohr is about to wake him up before Maya interrupts her. "No, you'll be too… _you_. Let me wake him." she says, walking towards Lukas's bed. She calls his name softly as she shakes him gently.

"Lukas, wake up." She says before he slowly opens his blue eyes.

"Whuu?" He moans drowsily.

"Can we have a small loan of a million dollars?" Maya asks, trying to look like the polite, little six-year-old angel she once was. She's sure to tack a halo and googly eyes on with her sweet, cute pose.

"Or a medium loan of a billion dollars?" Nohr adds quickly while Lukas stares at them tiredly. He sighs and runs a hand down his face before sitting up and pulling out his wallet. Nohr and Maya exchange surprised looks as he whips out his checkbook and starts writing on it.

"Here's 200K." He says dismally, holding out the check for the two girls. When he sees that none of them are responding, he gets offended. "Oh, two-hundred-thousand big ones doesn't float your boat, huh? Well here's six-hundred." He says as he rewrites the check and holds it out to them. Maya and Nohr are still gawking back in surprise at Lukas's generosity. Getting annoyed by them just standing there and burning precious hours of his sleep, Lukas leans over and pats the folded check into Maya's front pocket. "Now _please_ go back to bed." He says, rolling over and throwing his covers over his face.

Maya reaches into her pocket and pulls out the check to make sure Lukas wasn't playing them. Her eyes widen when she sees that he actually has given them most of his college and life savings that night.

"Look at this!" Maya shouts, waving the check in Nohr's face.

"That's a lot of birthday money." Nohr says as they quietly leave Lukas's room. When they walk out, they see Aiden walking into the room.

"Lukas, have you seen my checkbook anywhere?" They hear Aiden ask. Maya looks down at the check to see that it is indeed from a page in Aiden's checkbook. She looks at Nohr with a troubled frown. Nohr simply shrugs and keeps walking while Maya stares at the check.

"Meh, he _does_ still owe me from the time he nearly killed my late aunt's child with that spoon." She says, following Nohr into the kitchen for some early-morning planning.

 _The Next Week…._

Despite the fact that "Maya and Nohr's Cheap Yet Delicious Bakery" was right behind another random bakery, the business boomed within a week. Soon everyone was talking about the delicious cupcakes from their shop, as well as the great customer service and sweet-smelling aromas!

"Well, it seems everyone likes us!" Nohr says as Maya snacks on a spare cupcake during the store's quieter hours.

"I knew a bakery would be a good way to go. Look at how much money we have now!" Maya says, opening the cash-register for Nohr to see. The beautiful greens somehow gave of a golden aura that tickled her face.

"Oooooo." She says, reaching to grab a dollar before the register slams shut. "Ow! You-" Nohr shouts a mean word as she reaches for a sledgehammer, holding it high above Maya's head.

"Nohr, we have a guest." Maya hisses. Nohr glances at the door and sees someone about to walk into the pink-painted store. Nohr drops the hammer which falls to the floor with a clang! She straightens out her hair and reaches out to push a stray lock out of Maya's face before the door opens and in walks-

"Petra! What brings you here?" Maya asks politely as the redheaded girl storms up to the front desk. Petra angrily slams a hand on the bubblegum-pink desk, catching both girls' attention.

"Your stupid bakery is costing me business!" She shouts, making Maya flinch.

"Whoa! Hey! If you're addicted to our cupcakes and it's running in your food-bills, don't come blaming us!" Maya snarls back.

"Yeah. Hate the game, not the player!"

"I'm not _addicted_ to your dumb cupcakes! In fact, I want those disgusting things AND your souls scattered from the face of the earth!" She shouts dramatically as the lights flash and flicker in the background.

"Number one, wow. That's insane. Number two, I thought I told _someone_ to fix the lighting system." Maya says, sending Nohr a glare.

"What? After trying out the normal stuff I ran out of bright ideas." Ba-dum crash! Petra suddenly growled.

"I don't want to hear overused jokes or puns, you two. I want your store relocated or, better yet, closed."

"Closed?"

"Closed."

"... closed, then?"

"Yes. Closed."

"Seriously? Clo-"

"SHUT UP AND CLOSE YOUR STORE!" Petra shouts before pulling out her phone and calling the cops. "911, HAAALP! I'm losing money and I really need some halp!" She shouts at the receiver.

"Seriously, you think calling the cops is going to help you get your money back?" Maya sneers before Nohr gives a disgusted scream.

"Ewe! A pig's coming into my store!" She shouts, making Maya and Petra glare at her furiously.

"Well _that's_ something to say about people who risk their lives for your safety each day! Respect cops! Besides, you're sending the wrong message to the kids." Maya says.

"Yeah, the kids." Petra adds.

"No! Seriously! A pig is dressed like a cop right now!" She says as officers Ivor and Reuben enter the shop with all the swag in the world. Reuben saunters into the shop on his twos before pulling out a stool and standing on it so that he can lay his elbow across the counter in a swaggering way. Maya's and Petra's jaws drop at the awe-striking sight.

"Someone rang?" Reuben asks, his golden badge glinting in the light.

"... wow… you… you weren't joking." Petra says. "Gee, this is sending a _really_ wrong message to the kids."

"Yeah… the kids." Maya adds as they both stare at Reuben and Ivor dressed in their blue uniforms. Ivor whips out a notebook.

"I am Iverson "Ivor" of the MPD. We're here on a report that you're stealing business and money. Now, this probably isn't a legal crime, but face it, we're kind of running low on jobs… so... D'you have a permit to be selling cupcakes to the general public?" Ivor asks, checking the walls while Reuben snacks on a pastry.

"This is actually pretty good, though." He says, handing some to Ivor to try. Maya gives an arrogant laugh.

"Of course we have a…." all the pride and confidence is smacked clean off her suddenly pale face when she turns to the wall. There is a wooden frame on one, but that's it. No permits. Ivor clicks his tongue.

"Looks like someone's committed a felony~!" He says in a sing-song voice.

"A _delicious_ felony!" Reuben adds, eating his fifth box of cupcakes. "You guys are really great cooks, if I may add. Do we really have to arrest them, Ivor?" He asks as Ivor lifts a cookie to his mouth. Maya and Nohr watch eagerly, hoping the sweet treat will make him change his mind.

"Hmm… this food _is_ delicious." He says.

"Well, i-if you'd like, I think you should try some of our donuts!" Maya shouts, waving a box in their faces, "They're so good they might even be illegal." She says. Reuben and Ivor each send her a glare and fold their arms.

"Oh." Ivor eye-rolls, "Because I'm a police officer. So I _MUST HAVE A BELLY AND LOVE DONUTS AND COFFEE_ , huh?!" Ivor shouts before furiously scribbling on his notebook. "No permit, no shop. I'm shutting this place down."

"Yeah. Down!" Reuben says angrily as he stuffs his pockets with some more of the delicious foods. "I, Chief Reuben, declare this deliciously good food-site as unconstitutional, immoral, and, above all, illegal." Reuben says dramatically.

"Also, me and the guys are all gonna give this place a 1-star on Yelp." Ivor says before he and Reuben quickly leave.

The two girls each stare with dismay as Chief Reuben and Officer Ivor drive away, closing the door on their dreams and giving them the all-encompassing, indisputably evil 1-star of Yelp.

Petra sneers at them once more as she leaves the room, her business back on track.

Maya looks to see Nohr crying softly into her hands. She goes over to the other girl and hugs her, patting her hair and quietly shushing her.

"It's alright, Nohr. We'll be okay." She says, remembering that they still have an extra 594K on themselves.

"I know," Nohr whimpers, "It's just… I really wanted to have a bakery. What'll we do now that we have a 1-star on Yelp? What'll we do?" She weeps before burying her face in Maya's chest while Maya strokes her blue hair.

"... why not open a deli?"

"... A deli?"

"Yeah! Let's go plan it!"

And within months, ideas and concepts for "Maya and Nohr's Cheap Yet Delicious Deli Which Has Nothing To Do With Maya and Nohr's Cheap Yet Delicious Bakery" took place. Because they were already cheap off of Lukas's tiny loan of 600K dollars, they now had a small loan of about a million. With this money, they benefited… no one but themselves. But it _did_ go to the indirect benefit of others. Maya got herself a steel door that Gill tried kicking down, but he broke his shin. Since he didn't have insurance, the hospital bills would be going to a famous surgeon! See? Indirect benefit! Even Gill reaped something from his misery! He learned his lesson well and is so afraid of doors in general that he's paying someone to open the doors _for_ himself! See? Win-win!

Nohr made her own way with the money. Now she's a part-time announcer for the Death Bowl! She paid for a whole new sound-system for her boyfriend Darwin that now she, him and the rest of Boomtown can benefit from! Even at the expense of others getting their heads (and lives) blown short! And survivors go to the hospital, and most of them don't have insurance! The money's circulating! *confetti explodes*

And then came the glorious day for both of them: The day everyone forgot about "Maya and Nohr's Cheap Yet Delicious Bakery". This gave them the chance to pick a location for their deli-station!

"Let's see…." Maya says at 2:30a with her best friend Nohr by her side. They are both looking at a map of their city. "We can have it down by the lake. Maybe people will like it there."

"Nah. Too many ducks. Think about those short babies and their sandwiches." Nohr says.

"True… why don't we have it… there?" Maya points to the map. "I think it'd be great down by the park at Ender Street."

"Nah. Too many pigeons. Think about those tall men and their sandwiches." Nohr says. Maya looks at another point on the map.

"How about by the mall where I hang out a lot? I know the place pretty well." She says.

"Nah. Too many Aiden and Gill. Think about those normal people and their safety." She says. Maya knew she was right. They may have been filthy rich tycoons, but they didn't have enough money for Holy Water. "Why don't we put it right where we began?" Nohr asks, moving Maya's hand to where it all started: The once then and now still empty lot. Tears came to Maya's eyes as waves of nostalgia hit her.

"It's perfect." She says, wiping away a tear from her eyes.

They chose to ignore the fact that their deli would be right behind Petra's bakery. But that'd come up and bite them in the blocks later….

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Th-th-th-that's a-a-a-a-aaa-a-a-a-a-all f-f-f-olk-olk-lks!**

 **Crisper: Seriously?**

 **Me: (kicks my computer) That oughta fix it! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this roulette episode!**

 **To EthanDaCabbage: If you're confused about all the screaming earlier, in the previous chapter I announced that whoever suggested talking Reuben would get a free virtual gummy bear, so… enjoy!**

 **Well, see you guys next time! Don't forget to favorite, follow me on FFN, and leave a suggestion in the form of a review! Bye, everyone! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	39. Get Creative! Or Not

**Author's Note:**

 **Me: 0.0**

 **Crisper:… uh, h-hey, everyone! Welcome to another episode of the Random Roulette! I'll be taking over this AN, because… Gamer had an experience. a certainly frightening one.**

 **Me: ThinkaboutbunniesandAidenthinkaboutbunniesandAidenthinkaboutbunniesandAiden-**

 **Crisper:… okay. Um, well, PikaLoverNYA says:**

 **Ooo... I wanna see this would happen~ Let's see...**

9, 37, 30, and 15 are watching a normal video online until 9 curiously clicked a video called "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared" that caused reactions to others

 **Crisper: Now, you can probably see why Gamer is… having an unpleasant night… but, anyways, I'll go ahead and convert it!**

 **(pip-ding!)**

 **Ivor, Hadrian, Cassie, and Ellegaard are watching a normal video online until Ivor curiously clicked a video called "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared" that caused reactions to others.**

 **Crisper: (raises hand to button) Uh, Gamer?**

 **Gamer: BunniesandAidenbunniesandAidenbunniesandAiden—OH GOODNESS IT'S NOT WORKING!**

 **Crisper: 0.0 I'll, um… take that as a 'hit it, Crisper'… (hits it).**

* * *

It is a normal Thursday night in the mansion's game-room. Ivor, Ellegaard, Hadrian and Cassie are gathered around the computer in the game-room watching videos while some of the others do their own thing.

"And that," A man says on the screen, "Is the end of this very normal video. Please subscribe." The video ends and Cassie gives a bored sigh.

"All this stupid normalcy's getting to my head. Why can't… abnormal be the new normal? Why can't dogs walk people instead? Why don't babies give birth to women instead? Why is it still illegal for me to be an axe-wielding manhunter?" She whines, getting shocked looks from the other three. "What?"

"… nothing, Cassie." The three of them say in unison.

"This," Hadrian says to you as he delicately breaks the fourth wall, "Is exactly why Cassie got kicked off the team."

"What?" Cassie snaps. "Who're you talking to, anyways?"

"Nothing, Cassie." Hadrian says quickly, but not before Cassie grabs him by the purple tuxedo and slams him to the floor.

"What'd you SAY old man?!" She demands, screaming right into his face with ferocity.

"Whoa! Calm down before you conk his brain!" Ellegaard shouts, standing up to pull the crazy killer off the fazed builder.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHY! YOU KNOW IT! ADMIT IT, OLD MAN! I WAS ALWAYS BETTER THAN YOU AND YOUR PURPLE SLACKS!" She screams, putting up a hissy fit while Ellegaard tries to hold her down.

"Cassie! Look! Um…." Ivor quickly scans through the YouCube feed to find a video to calm down the murderer. He sees a video with a bug-eyed yellow puppet sitting alongside a puppet notebook, something happy and slightly creepy. "Puppets!" He shouts, taking a horrible risk by clicking the link.

As soon as the video plays, Cassie is immediately entranced by the four puppets, including an orange, stringy puppet that looks like one of Jim Henson's Muppets. In the video, the notepad is teaching them about….

Being creative.

"This is lame." Cassie says as she stares at the screen with bored eyes. The cute song continues to play as the four puppets learn how to be creative. Ellegaard, although slightly weirded out by the proportions of the puppets and their eyes, finds the video somewhat adorable and very childish.

"Ocelott, Gill! Come look at this!" She says. From across the room, the two walk over to the screen to watch the happy fun!

"What _is_ this?" Gill asks, slightly creeped out by the yellow puppet's bulging eyes with tiny pupils. Ocelott smiles wildly as the song fills her ears.

"I dunno, really." Ellegaard answers, studying the show further. "Some weird kid's show, I guess."

"Creative!" Ocelott shouts. Hadrian glares at the screen with unease, glancing back and forth between it and Cassie Rose who sits and watches attentively.

"Something's not right about—"

"Shh! I wanna watch the creative!" Ocelott whispers enthusiastically as she watched the crow painting a picture of a clown.

"I'll be creative by painting this clown!" He sings, er, says in a weird sounding voice.

"You might wanna slow down, there!" The notepad says before a slimy, thick, black liquid spills all over the painting. The consistency and randomness of the addition makes Ivor's stomach squirm, but Ocelott has other thoughts.

"Chocolate!" She shouts gleefully while Ellegaard eyes the screen with a growing fear.

"Yeah… chocolate…." She mutters as the song continues.

About halfway into the song, though, things start going down to the Nether. Though, this is done with quite some creative flair.

The screen suddenly glitches before the viewers are presented the sight of costume-versions of the orange stringamathingy [seriously, idk], the crow and the puppet, all participating in lovely crafts! The crow, staring blankly ahead with tiny, creepy eyes slams the letter D onto a sheet of orange paper.

The camera switches to the orange guy, who dashes his yellow paper with a streak of pink, shiny glitter! Next, the puppet-dude starts baking a cake. But as the video's time hits the three-minute mark, things start to get worse. The music escalates to un-harmonic violin-screaming. The camera begins to flip out, switching back and forth between the once-innocent crafts that have somehow become… creatively catastrophic.

Ellegaard screams in shock and fear when the camera snaps back to a heart of gold glitter being playfully held by the orange guy. She is filled with disgust at the sight of the puppet's "Delicious" meatshake cake that makes Ocelott grin wildly.

"Strawberry!" She shouts, completely unaware of the horrified faces around her… well, except for Cassie Rose who is sitting pleasantly with a bag of popcorn.

"This is my kind of video!" She laughs as the screen flashes to the crow's craft, a poster with the smeared, horrific word of 'death'. Ivor slams the pause button, screaming on the inside as he clutches his head with eyes clamped shut. Ocelott stares around with wide, confused eyes.

"Gill, why's he crying?" She asks, looking at Gill who just stares ahead with a terribly blank expression on his face. After waiting a few seconds for his answer, she decides he's not coming through. She reaches forward and hits play, conjuring a loud shout of 'NO!' from the onlookers. The video continues on its glorious path to hell before the screen glitches again from meatshakes and black blood to the puppets sitting stock still at the table, back to their original forms of dead, bulging-eyed strips of fabric on someone's hand.

The video fades to pitch black, making Ellegaard shiver to the keyboard to quickly skip past the ominous emptiness, thanking Notch that she skipped the scene before something unexpected occurred. The credits roll, and so does the black, thick blood going out the mouse-hole onto the checkered floor. The adults watch in terror as the video draws to its end.

"… I swear to Notch." Hadrian mutters under his breath, nervously clenching his fists. He glances down to see Ellegaard pouring eyedrops into her eyes at a frantic pace. "What's that?" He asks.

"Holy Water." She says before giving a loud, hysteric laugh. "It's a good thing Craftazon has freaky-fast delivery! I ordered this within a minute of that video!" She says as Holy Water—or terrified tears—rolls down her eyes.

Ivor runs his hands down his face, writhing in terror. "No, no, no, no!" He moans to himself, his voice muffled by his calloused hands. Cassie eyes him confusedly.

"I seriously don't get what's wrong with you guys. For building without petitions!—" Reginald angrily peeks from around a corner, "—It's just a bit of blood and some freak as heck puppets! Nothing scary about that!"

"I want to get creative." Ocelott says, starting to pay close attention to the voices in her head.

"Please, do NOT!" Ivor shouts, glaring at her and poking her nose while Ocelott stares back with glee.

"Wow." She says before a sledgehammer smashes down on the computer with a loud crash and a zap of electricity!

"No more computer!" Ellegaard, who was wielding said hammer, screams before lifting it off the destroyed PC. Using all her newfound might, she swings the heavy weapon around before letting it fly across the room and into the television set where Petra, Jesse and Lukas are watching a rom-com. The hammer barely misses Lukas's blonde hair before exploding into the set. "No more TV! From now on, we're reading books! You understand?" She whips out a few children's tales and hands them to the stunned friends who have no idea what to say, do or think.

"Books?" Aiden asks, walking into the room with an orange that makes Hadrian flinch out of his socks! "I like books. I just finished writing mine. It's called 'A Jestra Story'." He says, gaining stunned glares from everyone in the room.

"Wow. Just… wow." Axel says, turning back to face a videogame.

"Seriously? _Everyone_ ships Jestra, Aiden. EVERYONE!" Olivia yells. "You need to get creative with your writing."

"NOOOO!" Ivor, Ellie, Hadrian and Gill scream while Cassie pouts.

"Why not? Isn't creativity a goo—"

"No! It is most definitely NOT a good thing!" Hadrian, leader of the Old Builders, declares. Jesse gasps.

"But, Hadrian! You're so creative and—"

"Leave me ALONE, Jessica!" He shouts, making Jesse feel confused.

"But I'm Jesse. How do I get mixed up with her over there?" Jesse whines.

"Easy. You both look the same." Jessica and Jesse both exchange glances. "No one should have the right to be creative! And, for your own sake, don't ask me why!" He says, though Jesse makes the random note that Hadrian really reminds him of Kernel Sanders from KFC. Hadrian backs off of Jesse, straightening his tie before declaring with a loud, profound voice, "Otto, please be a gentleman and walk me to my bedroom. Mevia, make sure no one turns off any of the lights." He says. Everyone gives both of them creeped out guffaws before Otto reluctantly stands to walk Hadrian off. But when Otto gets close to Hadrian, Hadrian grabs his arm, almost cowering behind him.

"If anything happens to me, you're FIRED." Hadrian hisses into Otto's ear. Otto makes the random note that Hadrian suddenly sounds a lot like Benson of "The Regular Show".

Mevia and Harper eye them as they leave. "Owkayy… what happened to Hadrian? I haven't seen him this scared since…." She and Harper glance at Cassie who is too absorbed in watching the other DHMIS episodes on her iBlock to notice.

Ellegaard breaks the silence with a nervous laugh.

"So… who wants to have a close-proximity sleepover in my room tonight with all the lights in the house turned on and soft music playing in the background and weapons of all sorts to keep us safe from puppets?" She shudders as she says the word.

"Ellegaard…? I'm not even gonna..." Magnus stands up and leaves the room, running a hand over his shiny, sweaty, bald head. Ellegaard continues glancing around the room in hopes of a volunteer, but to her dismay all she is returned are guffaws of disgust. If only they knew….

"I'd like to come to that sleepover." Ivor finally admits.

"Me, as well!" Hadrian shouts from the bathroom. Jessica, who's gotten the wrong message, screams and throws a pan at Aiden who crumples to the ground, screaming like a girl.

"WHY YOU _DO_ DIS TO ME?!" He shrieks.

"IVOR, HADRIAN, WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY _STIIIX_?!" Jessica screams.

"No! Noo!" Ivor shouts, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's not _that_ kind of a sleepover! You'd only understand if you'd watch… um…." Sweat starts to fall down his face as he starts trembling like a caffeinated Chihuahua! "I'd rather not mention the name."

"It's 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared'," Cassie says, "And I don't see why you're so afraid of it!" She adds, starting to do a digital dancing. Do a digital dancing. Do a digital dancing. Do a digital dancing. Hey, this is fun! Do a digital dancing. Do a digital dancing. Do a digital dancing. Do a digi—

"STAAAAAAPH!" Ivor, having completely lost his marbles, disappears into his cloak, having gone to his ultimate happy-place. Of course, this is to the confusion and dismay of all others.

"I've never seen him do _that_ before." Gabriel says, getting a nod from Ellie and Soren. Jessica throws another frying pan at Aiden, who was just starting to get his bearings.

"Well, I'm done for the day." She says, walking out of the room and making sure to step on Aiden's hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Crisper: I hope you guys enjoyed that episode! Also, Gamer's doing a lot better since looking at that video.**

 **Me: Yeah. Actually, I watched it again, and it isn't so bad after the first week. So, we're good! Man, that show's messed up. Ocelott basically makes up my own reaction to it at first, thinking the blood was chocolate and the puppets were like the Muppets. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Peace out! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	40. Car Wash (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys! Before we get started, I'd like to apologize to everyone for not uploading these past three Fridays. I needed to take a break. I'm gonna try to upload this when I can, but just know it won't be** _ **every**_ **Friday. Well, let's see what we have today!**

 **Crisper: (converts and uploads)**

 **mEEplePeoPLe writes:**

 **Otto, Rewben, and Tim decide to have a car wash. Crisper comes by and gets their pickup truck cleaned. Unfortunately, Otto didn't think that Crisper's truck was shiny enough, so after washing it, gets some steel wool and accidentally rubs all the paint off. Understandably, Crisper is VERY mad and sues Otto (and Rewben and Tim because they were helping with the car wash). They all go to court. Gabriel is the judge, and Nell and LonelyWhistler are the lawyers.**

 **Well, hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: What? No. Not my pickup truck! MY BABY!**

 **Me: (hits it)**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Nohr and Maya's deli soared skyblock-high in business. Each day, money would roll through the door on a golden carriage. Literally. The girls were rich enough to have their paychecks and revenue delivered to their door on a golden carriage. Pushed by an angel! A hot, blonde angel! It was an understatement to say the entire house got jealous (especially Petra). But only a few decided to do anything about it other than cry all day. And that few were Otto, Rewben and Tim.

The three of them sat in the basement that day, brainstorming away.

"So… like, how're we s'posed to, like… get rich?" Rewben asked. Tim looked down to his feet, thinking along with Otto who stood nearby.

"Why don't we open a dog-walking business? We could use the exercise." Otto suggested.

Tim rolled up his sleeves and flexed his muscles. "Speak for yourself." He said jokingly.

"You are a figment of Hadrian's imagination."

"What?"

"Nothing." Tim eyed Otto, the older man looking away with a smirk. Pushing his random outburst out of his mind, Tim went back to brainstorming. A few moments passed before Rewben gazed up, a euphoric grin on his face.

"How about… a car wash?" Tim and Otto exchanged glances. Tim shrugged.

"Not a bad idea."

"I like cars." Otto said. A rustle from behind brought their attention to the washing machine where Soren popped up.

"I like TRAINS!" And so, a Japanese bullet-train, conducted by none other than LonelyWhistler, ripped through the basement, killing everyone.

 _Ten minutes and some respawns later…._

Outside in the city, the hot sun scorched the gravel roads. Tim and Rewben lugged huge buckets of water and sponges across the road as Otto colored a huge sign. The two boys stopped to see what the older man was doing.

"What do you think?"

 _Otto's and Tim's and Reuben's Car Wash_

"That's not how my name's spelled." Rewben snatched the pen away, scribbling out all of the names in the red ink. He finished it off by writing his name at the bottom. "There."

"Aw, you ruined it!" Tim grumbled as a car drove up. They dropped their frowns and rushed up to the shiny, blue pickup truck. The driver-window rolled down to reveal an orange-haired boy with black eyes and a blue and white shirt.

"Uh, hey. Is this a car wash or something?" Crisper asked.

Rewben nodded eagerly. "Like, yeah. This is our car wash." They stared for a moment. Confusion spilled across Crisper's face. Tim stepped between them, holding a dripping sponge.

"We'll clean your car." He explained. A look of shock befell Crisper and he grabbed his wallet.

"Shut up and take my money." He said, putting it into Tim's parted lips. And so, the car-wash began! Tim pulled ten bucks out of Crisper's wallet and gave it back. The men quickly got to work, slapping the car with sudsy sponges and water! Crisper sat in his car with the jazz turned up and the AC on.

The car wash was a success, Tim thought. He was fast and strong, and had his side of the car done within minutes. Rewben tackled his job with his humongous arms, spreading soap and water over the window and then wiping it clean in two swooshes! He smiled. This was perfect. But his happy thoughts were instantly shattered at an unharmonious, near-demonic screeching! His hands flew to his ears and he looked around, trying to find the source. Even Rewben stopped cleaning.

They both looked and saw Otto cleaning Crisper's car. With iron-wool.

"OTTO, THE HECK!" Tim screamed, unused to saying such mean words. Rewben looked at the car and screamed like a girl. The entire car was grey! Blue, shredded metal was scattered around it. Otto looked up, still scrubbing the car. "What… wh-what even—"

"Oh, this?" Otto held up the wool, "I'm cleaning the car a bit more. It's… not shiny enough."

"Dude! Like, you're not even _remotely_ cleaning the car! You're scrubbing it—" Tim jumped clean over the car to clamp a hand over Rewben's mouth, but it was too late. Crisper heard and quickly rolled down his window.

"Scrubbing what?!" He shouted frantically, looking his car over. His mouth rounded in shock and he flew the door open. He bounced out, turning around to gaze at his car. He gasped, falling to his knees. The three of them watched in horror as he raised a quivering hand to the car, mumbling and whimpering. Suddenly, he turned around to face them, a fire in his eyes. "YOU MONSTERS! YOU RUINED MY BABY! NOOOOOOOOO!" He pulled out his phone, dialing the police. "911 PEOPLE! THESE CRAZIES KILLED MY—" He exploded into weeping, falling to his side. Otto looked up and screamed. The entire sky went black with police-choppers, and on the ground, cars and trucks and battle-tanks surrounded the guilty three.

Reuben drove up to them on a full-sized motorcycle, making them wonder how he was reaching the pedals. He ground to a stop, pulling down his shades to glare at them.

"Y'all are under arrest for ruining his baby! What's _wrong_ with you?" He fussed. Twenty-five officers rushed up and arrested the three men, as if they needed all that manpower. But Reuben didn't care. This was law! This was order!

"No! I can't go back to jail!" Tim shouted as he was handcuffed. Otto and Rewben shot him weird looks, but didn't want to ask about Tim's prison life. "I demand my lawyer! I KNOW MY RIGHTS!" He shouted as he was stuffed into the car. Reuben smirked.

This was gonna be good.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ta-da! This one's going to be a two-parter. I really want to get into that court-scene, so I'll be using a whole 2K words for that. Well, thanks for watching (reading), and I'll see you soon! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


End file.
